Great Sage
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah perjalanan serta perjuangan dari seorang ninja pirang yang dikenal dengan kalimat "Aku tidak akan lari dan menarik kata-kataku sebab itu adalah jalan Ninjaku". Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Whusssss~_

_Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan asap beserta debu disebuah hamparan Padang gersang seluas mata memandang dan disana terlihat dua orang pemuda berdiri sejajar menatap tajam kearah sesosok wanita bersurai putih panjang bahkan hingga menyentuh tanah yang juga menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi._

_"U-gh! Sasuke" salah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berucap pelan kearah pemuda bersurai darkblue disampingnya membuat pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut melirik kearahnya dan mengangguk pelan._

_"Kau berharap apa Naruto? 2 orang ninja sekelas kita yang hanya mendapat kekuatan dari Rikudo Sannin hanya sebagai reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra untuk melawan seorang pemilik pertama chakra? Ibu dari Chakra?" Sasuke mendecih pelan tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaanya, dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui situasinya saat ini, dimana untuk menang melawan ibu dari chakra sangatlah mustahil meskipun sudah diberi petunjuk oleh Rikudo Sannin untuk menyegelnya dengan menggunakan segel Bulan& matahari 'Great seal Chibaku Tensei'._

_Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut hanya memejamkan kedua iris safirnya sesaat sebelum terkekeh pelan, dirinya juga tidaklah bodoh untuk memahami situasi saat ini, dimana Kakashi serta Sakura telah dikalahkan beberapa saat lalu dan ditelan oleh pohon shinju sama seperti seluruh orang di Elemental Nation._

_Set!_

_Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut terdiam sesaat ketika melihat Naruto yang mengulurkan kepalan tangan kearah dirinya, namun didetik berikutnya ketika paham arti dari kepalan tersebut perlahan sebelah tangannya juga terangkat kemudian menyatukannya membalas uluran tangan Naruto._

_"Kheh! Kurasa tittlemu sebagai ninja pirang yang pantang menyerah hanyalah bualan belaka, Naruto" ucap Sasuke pelan membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut namun sesaat kemudian dirinya tertawa pelan._

_"Dan kau seorang Uchiha yang keras kepala juga sepertinya hanya tittle belaka, Sasuke" Balas Naruto dan didetik berikutnya kedua pemuda yang sedang menyatukan kepalan tangan tersebut tertawa pelan, "Namun untuk kali ini hanya untuk kali ini hal tersebut sangatlah berbeda" sambungnya pelan._

_"Kurasa pantang menyerah memanglah bagus namun disatu sisi kita juga memerlukan apa yang namanya menyerah" _

_"Ma~ meskipun begitu akulah yang paling banyak menanggung dosa." Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan whisker disetiap masing masing pipinya tersebut memejamkan kedua irisnya sesaat, "Dosa semua orang, kau, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata dan yang lainnya, sebab aku telah berjanji dengan mereka untuk membawa kedamaian namun apa yang terjad-!?"_

_"Kau dan aku sama Naruto" _

_Naruto seketika menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan yang juga menatap dirinya beberapa saat sebelum akhir sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta dimasing-masing bibir kedua pemuda tersebut._

_"Sasuke&Naruto!" _

_Kedua pemuda tersebut saling berteriak memanggil nama mereka kemudian lonjakan energi emas dan ungu meledak diarea tersebut._

_"Mari kita selesaikan ini Sasuke! Aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen Ichiraku nanti saat kembali ke Konoha" ucap Naruto nyaring yang saat ini berlari kencang kearah Kaguya dalam mode Ashura._

_"Hn" sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan ikut berlari kencang diikuti kerangka Susanoo mulai terbentuk disekitar tubuhnya._

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_"Kaguya!"_

_Blaaaar!._

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Fukai Mori (Do as infinity)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Begin)_

Set!

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik sebahu yang sedang dalam posisi meditasi seketika membuka kedua matanya menampakkan dua buah iris safir langit yang indah.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat ketika harus kembali memimpikan kenangan masa lalunya yang entah mengapa sangat melekat diingatannya, terkadang dirinya ingin tertawa miris jika mengingat hidupnya dulu beserta rekan seperjuangannya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya, sedangkan dirinya? Entah harus menjelaskan dari mana namun untuk saat ini ia hidup damai tanpa gangguan apapun didunia yang entah dirinya tidak ketahui ini.

Tep!

"Entah sudah berapa tahun keberadaanku didunia ini namun yang pasti..." Pemuda tersebut mendongak menatap langit biru bersih yang terhampar luas diatasnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Dunia ini sangatlah damai" sambungnya pelan sambil masih memandang langit biru cerah diatasnya, terkadang dirinya berpikir seandainya dunianya dulu layaknya persis seperti dunianya sekarang maka tidak perlu lagi ada pertumpahan darah dan penindasan.

Set!

Perlahan tangan pemuda tersebut terulur mengambil sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen magatama berwarna hitam dibagian lingkar kerahnya kemudian memakainya dan perlahan mulai melangkah pergi menyusuri jalan setapak hutan belantara.

Meskipun dirinya hidup damai namun ada hal luar biasa yang tidak bisa ia pahami sejak pertama kali berada didunia ini yaitu dirinya adalah satu satunya mahlu-! Ralat! Hanya satu satunya manusia dimuka bumi ini sedangkan mahluk lainnya hanyalah Iblis, Youkai, tenshi serta Datenshi dan beberapa ekstensi kecil lainnya, bahkan ia dulu sudah pernah hampir menjelajahi seluruh isi dunia ini namun kenyataanya memang dirinya hanyalah satu satunya manusia didunia ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Oh? Naruto? Kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda pirang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat sesosok mahluk bertubuh manusia berkepala burung elang dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh bulu burung berwarna hitam, mahluk tersebut terbang rendah menghampirinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Tengu" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Tengu, meskipun mereka berbeda ras namun hal tersebut bukanlah halangan sebab didunianya dulu dirinya juga bersahabat dengan Kurama beserta biju lainnya.

"Ma~ kalau begitu jangan lupa jatah makanku ya~" Tengu terkekeh pelan saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya malas kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sehabis mendengar kalimatnya barusan, dirinya masih ingat dulu diawal pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun lalu dimana pemuda tersebut dalam keadaan terluka parah entah karena apa namun yang pasti ia dapat merasakan kekuatan luar biasa besar didalam diri Naruto, energi yang hampir sama persis dengan Senjutsu namun ada beberapa aspek yang membuatnya berbeda, "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Naruto?" Gumam pelan Tengu menatap Naruto yang sudah melangkah jauh didepannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat saat ini Naruto yang duduk diatas sebuah batu dipinggir danau sambil memegang stick bambu, dirinya saat ini sedang memancing ikan dan juga selama ia hidup didunia ini hanya hal inilah yang bisa dirinya jadikan makanan selain buah buahan dihutan, mungkin kalian berpikir kenapa pemuda pirang tersebut tidak menggunakan Jutsu ninjanya untuk menangkap ikan ikan didanau ini? Dulu ia sudah pernah melakukan hal tersebut hampir setiap ingin menangkap ikan namun perlahan tapi pasti rasa bosan mulai merayap didalam benaknya hingga akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih memancing untuk mengusir rasa bosannya dan kalau dipikir pikir kegiatan _memancing _ini tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Nasibku sangatlah beruntung karena dulu sempat belajar cara membuat benang chakra dari Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap pantulan langit biru digenangan tenang air danau, dirinya merasa beruntung dulu ketika masih berada dikonoha lebih tepatnya ketika masih berada di tim 7 bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, ia sempat mempelajari hal hal dasar cara bertahan hidup seorang Shinobi saat berada dialam bebas ketika sedang menjalankan misi ataupun hal lainnya.

Set!

Perlahan sebelah tangan kanan Naruto terulur masuk kedalam jubahnya mengambil sesuatu dan sesaat setelahnya sebuah kertas foto yang hampir beberapa bagian sisinya telah terbakar, didalam lembar foto tersebut terlihat foto dirinya tersenyum lebar kearah kamera diikuti Sakura yang juga tersenyum sambil merona kearah Sasuke yang menatap datar kearah kamera sedangkan dibelakang mereka terlihat Kakashi yang juga tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Ekspresi Naruto sesaat menggelap ketika harus kembali teringat dengan teman temannya dulu, dirinya sudah mencari segala cara bahkan hampir seluruh dunia ini telah ia jelajahi hanya untuk mencari cara untuk kembali kedunianya namun hasilnya nihil dan akhirnya hanya hal seperti inilah yang bisa dirinya lakukan yaitu menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia pada umumnya, tidak ada lagi perang, tidak ada lagi penindasan, tidak ada lagi Shinobi dan hal hal buruk lainnya.

Srek!

"Uwaa!"

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan ketika mendengar suara teriakan anak perempuan dari balik semak semak dan saat menoleh ia dapat melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia 7-8 tahun menggunakan kimono abu abu meringis sakit akibat terjungkal dari dalam semak samak.

"H-hei! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku!" Gadis tersebut perlahan bangkit membuat Surai pirang panjangnya tergerai indah ditambah kedua kuping rubah yang mencuat dikepalanya menambah nilas imutnya, mungkin jika Naruto seorang pedofil maka nasib gadis tersebut sudah entah bagaimana namun percayalah bahwa dibalik sesosok gadis mungil nan imut tersebut ada sebuah sifat yang amat sangat menyebalkan bahkan diawal mereka bertemu saja gadis Youkai tersebut sudah benar benar membuat emosi Naruto berada di ubun ubun.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali kali" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menoleh menatap kearah gadis Youkai tersebut, "aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis dibawah umur" sambungnya pelan dan kembali fokus dengan kegiatan memancingnya.

"A-apa! Aku ini sudah berumur 78 tahun tahu!" Gadis Youkai tersebut menghentak hentakkan kakinya ketanah melampiaskan rasa kesalnya akibat harus kembali mendengar kalimat Naruto yang selalu sama disetiap dirinya menanyakan perihal lamarannya yang telah sering ia tanyakan beberapa akhir tahun ini, dirinya memang tertarik kepada pemuda pirang tersebut entah karena apa namun diawal mereka bertemu ia sudah merasakan sebuah ikatan kuat antara dirinya dengan pemuda tersebut dan oleh karena itu ia akan terus berusaha mendapatkannya.

Naruto yang mendengar nada kesal gadis tersebut hanya kembali meliriknya sesaat, ia paham jika memang umur Youkai sangatlah panjang dan sangat berbeda dengan umur seorang manusia seperti dirinya, namun tetap saja gadis tersebut terlihat seperti bocah ditambah dengan sifat menyebalkannya membuat sisi feminim seorang wanita Dimata Naruto seketika sirna.

"Tetap saja kau masih terlihat seperti seorang anak anak, Yasaka"

Gadis bernama Yasaka tersebut menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena selalu saja dirinya dianggap bocah oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"J-jadi kalau dadaku serta pinggulku ini besar layaknya wanita dewasa maka kau mau menikahiku Naruto?!" Yasaka memegang kedua dada ratanya kemudian menepuk nepuk pinggul teposnya kearah Naruto yang sweatdrop sesaat karena tidak menyangka seorang gadis polos sepertinya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tentu saja" Naruto mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Yasaka yang kedua matanya mulai mengobarkan api semangat sebab telah mendapatkan sebuah cara agar Naruto mau menikahinya yaitu membuat kedua dadanya serta pinggulnya besar layaknya wanita dewasa.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah Naruto!" Ucap Yasaka nyaring sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya, "Tunggulah suatu saat hingga aku akan kembali untuk menagih janjimu!" Sambung Yasaka dengan nada semangat kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat kobaran semangat didalam diri gadis Youkai tersebut.

"Ada ada saja" Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru cerah, "Cinta kah?" Gumamnya dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati belaian angin yang berhembus pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa tahun setelahnya kehidupan Naruto sama seperti sebelumnya, dimana tidak ada lagi kekerasan, peperangan, penindasan, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau hidupnya saat ini sangatlah damai dan baru kali ini dirinya bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan damai yang sesungguhnya.

Hingga beberapa ratus tahun kemudian entah harus berkata apa, antara bahagia dan bingung karena bisa bertemu sesosok manusia lain selain dirinya sendiri, yaitu Adam dan hawa yang entah bagaimana bisa telah berada didunianya.

Dirinya beserta Adam berbincang selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Naruto paham bahwa sebenarnya Adam dan hawa adalah manusia pertama yang diciptakan dimuka bumi ini, sama seperti yang ia dengar dari tenshi maupun Datenshi yang dirinya jumpai beberapa waktu lalu juga menceritakan tentang turunnya sesosok mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama Manusia dan juga oleh hal tersebutlah muncul sebuah pertanyaan dibenak Naruto.

_"Jika Adam dan Hawa adalah manusia pertama? Lantas sebenarnya aku ini apa?"_

Dan akhirnya sejak saat itu kehidupan di bumi kembali tenang untuk beberapa generasi yang kemudian dimana Tuhan kembali memberi beberapa diantaranya mereka berkah yaitu sebuah artefak suci _'Sacret Gear'_ yang bahkan beberapa diantaranya bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri, terdengar tidak masuk akal kan? Jika suatu ciptaan Tuhan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri? namun apa daya jika memang itu benar faktanya dan waktu kembali berjalan yang semakin lama mulai dari satu tahun, ratusan tahun, ribuan tahun sampai akhirnya keturunan Adam berjumlah banyak dan mereka saling berperang dibumi memperebutkan kekuasaan, Harta, Tahta dan Kekuatan serta mereka menggunakan kekuatan berkah Tuhan dengan cara yang salah yaitu untuk membunuh sesama jenis mereka dan hal itu membuat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekarang berdiri diatas sebuah bukit memandang perang yang terjadi dihadapanya itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Tidakkah mereka mensyukuri segala berkah yang telah Tuhan berikan?" Gumam pemuda tersebut pelan, dirinya menatap kobaran gejolak perang yang semakin membesar dihadapannya dengan raut kecewa karena tidak menyangka bahwa didunianya saat ini kembali terjadi perang, tidakkah mereka menyadari berkah yang telah diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka tidaklah bisa dikatakan kurang? Bahkan sangat berlebih dan melimpah, namun mengapa harus kembali ada peperangan? Yang membuatnya akhirnya sadar selama ada mahluk bernama Manusia maka selalu ada hal yang namanya baik, buruk, kuat, lemah, gelap, terang layaknya energi _Yin dan Yang._

Wush!

Tap!

"Whoah! Sungguh perang yang hebat bukan, Naruto?"

Sesosok pemuda bersurai silver sebahu yang sebelumnya terbang rendah dengan kedua sayap gagak berwarna hitam dipunggungnya mengepak pelan hingga akhirnya berdiri tegap tepat disamping pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar suara dari arah samping tubuhnya hanya melirik sesaat sebelum kembali memandang lurus kedepan sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi inikah maksud dengan aksimu dulu dimana kau tidak mau bersujud dihadapan Adam, Lucifer?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melihat perang yang semakin memanas dihadapanya saat ini, bahkan dapat dirinya lihat beberapa pemilik Sacred gear tidak ragu menggunakan berkah Tuhan tersebut untuk membunuh sesamanya yang sudah memohon ampun karena terpojok maupun terluka parah hanya demi mengharap sesuatu bernama _'Kehidupan' ._

Lucifer atau lebih tepatnya raja dari dunia bawah underworld tertawa nyaring sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengerti dari tindakannya dulu waktu masih di surga.

"Sejak pertama kali bertatapan dengan kedua iris mata adam, aku sudah bisa merasakan bahwa keturunan dari mahluk tersebut akan membawa petaka dibumi, Naruto." Gumam Lucifer pelan yang menatap gejolak peperangan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar, "Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Mahluk hina tersebutlah yang mengobarkan api peperangan menggunakan berkah ayah sesuka hati dan bahkan sampai membuat mahluk ciptaan ayah lainnya juga ikut terseret dalam kobaran perang tersebut" sambungan dengan nada berat diikuti energi Demonic mulai meluap disekeliling tubuhnya membuat Naruto yang merasakannya hanya bisa diam karena semua perkataan iblis disampingnya ini adalah fakta, yang mana manusia memulai perang namun perlahan malah mulai menyeret ekstensi lainnya untuk juga ikut berperang dengan berlandaskan politik dan aliansi.

Perang antar Ras tersebut tidak bisa dihindarkan kembali dimana banyak yang berguguran antara pihak Iblis maupun Manusia dan Datenshi sampai akhirnya turunya kaum Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk meredakan perang tersebut malah semakin membuat perang semakin memanas karena kedatangan fraksi baru dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Kaum Malaikat ikut serta kedalam perang yang membuat Korban semakin banyak dimasing masing pihak dan ditengah panasnya perang yang sedang terjadi itu turunlah ekstensi Naga Merah dan putih yang kemudian menggunakan area perang sebagai arena bertarung kedua bagi keduanya namun tidak lama setelah kedua naga itu bertarung yang ternyata malah memancing mahluk ekstensi superior lainnya dimana sebuah robekan dimensi berukuran berkali kali lipat dari sebelumnya kembali muncul dan mengeluarkan Naga dalam legenda yang ditakuti oleh para Malaikat karena diramalkan bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri yaitu Great red, Ophis /Ourobos Dragon dan yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh mahluk ciptaan Tuhan bahkan dari naskah kuno yang pernah Naruto baca kalau mahluk terkahir ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai Naga ataupun mahluk lainnya _'Uknown' _yaitu sang _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor Beast of Apocalypse_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Trihexa/666 dalam Bible, yang pada akhirnya kelima Naga itu mengamuk dan membuat mau tidak mau Manusia, Datenshi, Iblis dan Tenshi beraliansi untuk menghentikan amukan kelima Naga tersebut, namun dengan telak aliansi tersebut dibuat terdesak bahkan dipukul mundur dan hampir kalah yang pada akhirnya sang ekstensi pencipta alam semesta meninggalkan singgahsananya dan turun ke bumi untuk menghentikan perang berkepanjangan tersebut dengan caranya.

"Bahkan Tenshi yang diagung agungkan bahkan sering disebut sebut sebagai mahluk suci nyatanya juga ikut bergabung membuat gejolak peperangan semak-!"

"Semua mahluk ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya Lucifer" Ucap pelan Naruto memotong kalimat Lucifer barusan, "kurasa Tuhan hanya mempunyai caranya sendiri"sambungnya pelan membuat Lucifer terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Great war atau bisa dikatakan sebagai peperangan maha dahsyat antara setiap Fraksi yang telah terjadi dalam kurun waktu sangat lama dan juga telah memakan korban dari setiap Fraksi dalam jumlah besar namun semua itu bukanlah apa apa hingga ketika puncaknya yaitu dengan kemunculan mahluk mahluk superior yang ditakuti dan yang sangat paling ditakuti oleh seluruh mahluk ciptaan Tuhan juga ikut serta dalam Great War dan meluluhlantahkan hampir seluruh fraksi hingga pada akhirnya ketika sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghentikan amukan mahluk mahluk tersebut, Tuhan sang pencipta alam semesta meninggalkan tahtanya untuk secara langsung turun ke bumi menghentikan secara paksa peperangan tersebut.

Dengan turunya Tuhan memang berhasil membuat kemajuan dengan kalahnya Naga merah dan putih atau yang mereka kenal dengan nama Draig dan Albion namun kalahnya kedua Naga tersebut bukan berarti mereka akan menang melawan Tiga Naga selanjutnya dan ketika aliansi yang dibantu oleh sang pencipta melawan Great red , Ophis serta 666 mereka semua Kalah telak dan hanya menyisakan sang pencipta, Tenshi tertinggi di heaven Michael dan juga Azazel yang masih bertahan dari ganasnya serangan ketiga Naga penghancur tersebut.

Whuss~

"Kurasa kalian membutuhkan bantuan"

Michael beserta Azazel mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa familiar dari arah samping dan benar saja mereka dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver dengan kedua sayap hitam yang membentang lebar dipunggungnya tersenyum remeh kearah mereka.

"L-lucifer?!" Azazel sempat tersentak kaget karena tidak menyangka dengan kemunculan seorang Tenshi tertinggi dulu diheaven sebelum insiden yang membuat Tenshi tersebut jatuh dan akhirnya menjadi raja underworld.

"Apa tujuan kedatanganmu Lucifer?" Michael hanya berbicara dengan datar kearah Lucifer yang terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarnya namun didetik berikutnya sebuah kekehan terdengar diarea tersebut.

"Untuk seorang malaikat, Ego dalam dirimu sungguh tinggi Michael" Lucifer menyeringai kecil kemudian mengalihkan iris matanya memandang ketiga mahluk yang berada jauh dihadapannya tersebut sesaat, "Untuk saat ini ego tidaklah penting, namun pikirkanlah jika sampai ketiga mahluk tersebut mengamuk dan menghancurkan alam ini maka kalian bisa apa? Michael? Azazel? Bahkan saat ini rakyatku diunderworld keselamatan mereka semua juga terancam akibat kemunculan ketiga mahluk tersebut." Sambung Lucifer pelan.

Michael serta Azazel hanya bisa diam sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Lucifer yang seolah menampar mereka kembali pada kenyataan bahwa keadaan saat ini mereka tidak perlu mementingkan Ego hanya untuk menerima bantuan dari mantan rekan mereka yaitu Lucifer.

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat muncul ketiga mahluk penghancur tersebut disebuah pemukiman atau lebih tepatnya disebuah desa yang luluh lantah akibat peperangan terlihat seorang gadis dewasa berusia 20-30 tahunan bersurai pirang panjang berdiri tegap membuat sebuah kekkai pelindung berukuran besar untuk melindungi rakyatnya yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang tubuhnya.

Meskipun energi ditubuhnya saat ini hanya sisa sedikit serta penuh luka sayatan maupun lebam akibat sempat melawan serbuan pasukan dari beberapa fraksi ketika ingin menjarah desa yang dipimpinnya membuatnya mau tidak mau akhirnya melakukan perlawanan.

"Y-yasaka-hime jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" Seorang pria bertubuh manusia namun berkepala kuda berteriak agak nyaring dari arah kerumunan orang orang yang berlindung dibelakang gadis bernama Yasaka tersebut.

"Tenanglah, sebagai pemimpin keselamatan kalian sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku" Yasaka bergumam pelan tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya mempertahankan kekkai.

Groaaar!

Kedua iris Yasaka melebar sempurna ketika melihat sebuah Naga berwarna hitam berukuran sangat besar terbang rendah tepat diatas kekkai pelindung buatannya.

Drrt!

Tanah bergetar pelan ketika naga hitam terbang rendah melewati daerahnya, bahkan kedua kaki Yasaka bergetar pelan saat merasakan hawa Naga hitam tersebut, dirinya tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui betapa mengerikannya mahluk yang barusan lewat itu.

Groaaar!

Namun hal yang paling ditakuti Yasaka terjadi dimana iris kristal berwarna hitam milik Naga tersebut bergerak menatap kearah kekkai berukuran besar yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi rakyatnya dan perlahan mulai terbang memutar kearahnya.

Zruuut!

Naga yang terbang memutar tersebut perlahan diujung moncongnya mulai tercipta partikel partikel kristal yang semakin lama mulai menyatu menjadi sebuah energi hitam berukuran raksasa dan..

Wusshhhh!

Blaaar!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi melepaskan energi berskala besar kearah kekkai Yasaka membuat sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi ketika energi hitam beradu dengan kekkai Yasaka bahkan tubuh gadis tersebut terseret beberapa meter akibat menahan dorongan kuat dari serangan barusan, meskipun dirinya berhasil bertahan namun kondisinya saat ini bisa dikatakan kurang baik dimana energinya telah benar benar habis bahkan kekkainya saat ini sudah menghilang ditambah tubuhnya yang penuh luka semakin membuat dirinya kehabisan harapan untuk bisa menyelamatkan rakyatnya.

Zruuut!

Gadis Youkai tersebut memandang lirih kearah Naga hitam yang mulai membuat partikel partikel kristal hitam dan perlahan kembali menjadi sebuah energi berukuran besar, kali ini dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

Set!

"Mereka semua dalam keadaan pingsan akibat lonjakan energi tadi" Yasaka bergumam pelan ketika melihat hampir seluruh rakyatnya telah hilang kesadaran akibat lonjakan energi beberapa saat lalu dan didetik berikutnya sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta diwajah gadis tersebut, "Setidaknya mereka tidak akan merasakan sakit karena dalam keadaan pingsan" gumamnya pelan.

Wush!

Naga tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh kembali melesatkan sebuah energi hitam sama seperti sebelumnya tepat kearah Yasaka yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku" Gumam Yasaka sepersekian detik sebelum gelombang energi tersebut menghantam tempatnya dan membuat sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat, "Naruto."

Bum!

Blaaar!

Kedua iris Yasaka terpejam erat menanti ajalnya namun hingga beberapa detik dirinya tidaklah merasa sakit ataupun apa, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang terjadi jauh dari tempatnya atau lebih tepatnya ledakan tersebut terjadi dibelakang pegunungan jauh diutara.

"Kurasa aku mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namaku hmm"

Deg!

Tubuh Yasaka menegang ketika mendengar suara yang terasa familiar ditelinga rubahnya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang spike yang dibagian setiap sisi Unjung rambutnya menjuntai panjang menatap dirinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"N-naruto?"

**¤TBC¤**

_Note: Yo untuk kali ini ane mau up fic ini Dolo, untuk fic lainnya juga dah clear tinggal up namun ada di hp yang lagi di service, jadi karena adanya ini ya di up ini Dolo._

_Sekian terima Gaji~_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Wind (Akeboshi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Sage Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Fukai Mori (Do as infinity)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Endless Tears)_

"N-naruto?"

Yasaka tergagap sesaat ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya membuat serangan dragonic yang seharusnya telah memusnahkannya beserta warganya malah meledak kuat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sesaat melihat Yasaka beserta orang orangnya selamat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Naga hitam atau bisa disebut Ouroboros Dragon rival dari Great Red, ia dapat melihat kedua iris kristal berwarna hitam milik Naga tersebut sedang menatapnya tajam.

Poft!

Sebuah replika bayangan tercipta tepat disamping tubuhnya dan tanpa perlu komando sang Bunshin langsung melompat kearah Yasaka dan didetik berikutnya Gadis Youkai beserta warganya menghilang menjadi kilatan kuning meninggalkan Naruto beserta sang Ouroboros.

"Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua hmmm~"

Kedua iris safir Naruto sesaat menatap kearah Naga dihadapannya mencari segel sihir ataupun mantra kuat yang mungkin mengendalikan naga tersebut hingga mengamuk di bumi namun sepertinya sang Ouroboros murni mengamuk atas kehendaknya sendiri, membuatnya sesaat berpikir apakah semua mahluk kuat didunia ini selalu suka menindas yang lemah?.

Groaaaar!

Ouroboros meraung keras kearah Naruto hingga membuat daratan disekitarnya bergetar pelan dan didetik berikutnya sebuah energi plasma hitam pekat menghempas kuat kearah Naruto yang menghancurkan hal apapun yang dilewatinya.

Wushh!.

Blaaar!.

Ledakan besar kembali tercipta ditempat Naruto namun sesaat setelah terlihat Naruto yang berdiri tegap tanpa tergores sedikit pun dan dihadapan pemuda pirang tersebut terdapat sebuah perisai hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai menyusut menjadi sebuah bola bola hitam dan mengawang-awang dipunggungnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto melangkah pelan kearah sang Ouroboros yang masih menggeram kearahnya dan perlahan tanah disekitar pemuda pirang tersebut mulai bergetar pelan.

Drrrt!

Drrt!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Sring!

Puluhan rantai bahkan sampai ratusan rantai raksasa keluar dari dalam tanah disekitar Naruto kemudian melesat kencang kearah sang Ouroboros dan dengan kuat menembus sayap hingga tubuh Naga tersebut membuatnya meraung keras karena tidak sempat terbang menghindarinya.

Groaaar!

Naga hitam berukuran raksasa tersebut meronta keras ketika merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan dengan kuat mahluk tersebut mengepakkan sayap naganya berusaha terbang menghiraukan ratusan rantai yang semakin mengoyak daging ditubuhnya.

Krak!

Krak!

Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika melihat rantai chakranya putus akibat hentakan sang Ouroboros yang dengan kuat terbang diketinggian dan perlahan luka luka ditubuhnya mulai beregenerasi kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala.

"Berukuran tiga kali lipat juubi, mempunyai regenerasi gila dan mempunyai kekuatan tanpa batas" Naruto sweatdrop sesaat menatap kearah Ouroboros yang saat ini terbang tinggi diatasnya, "Astaga kenapa Kamii-sama selalu menciptakan mahluk menyebalkan seperti ini". Sambungnya pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Bum!.

Dirinya menoleh ketika mendengar suara ledakan dahsyat dari arah utara dan benar saja ia dapat melihat sebuah energi merah pekat yang menjulang kelangit layaknya pilar raksasa diikuti turunnya ribuan hujan salib yang semakin melululantahkan area disekitar sana.

"Kurasa mereka disana juga sedikit kesulitan"

Drrrt!

Groaaar!

Wush!

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat kesamping saat instingnya menjerit bahaya dari arah depan dan benar saja dihadapannya terlihat Ouroboros yang melesat kencang kearahnya sambil menembakkan sebuah Dragon Shoot dalam skala luas menghancurkan daratan disekitarnya bahkan danau yang barusan terkena seketika langsung hangus mengering tanpa sisa.

Ouroboros yang melihat Naruto melompat kesamping dengan segera berputar cepat dengan sayapnya dan kembali menembakkan sebuah Dragon Shoot berukuran bulat namun sesaat setelahnya meledak menjadi ratusan bahkan ribuan mini dragon shoot melesat sangat cepat kearah Naruto yang mendecih.

Set!.

Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon!"

Drrt!

Tanah bergetar pelan seusai Naruto mengucapkan nama justunya barusan dan detik berikutnya lima buah gerbang raksasa bercorak wajah iblis keluar dari dalam tanah membuat ratusan Dragon Shoot Ouroboros dengan kuat menabrak kelima gerbang milik Naruto barusan, Jutsu pemanggilan gerbang Iblis ciptaan Hokage pertama yang sempat dirinya pelajari dulu dari scroll diperpustakaan Konoha, dimana jumlah gerbang ini ada 5 buah dan ketika mereka disummon maka akan menjadi pertahanan yang sangat kuat bahkan dapat menahan biju dama dari seekor Juubi.

Dari kelima gerbang Rashomon yang dirinya Summon saat ini hanya tersisa 1 gerbang terakhir yang mengeluarkan asap pekat karena berhasil menahan serangan dragon shoot milik Ouroboros dan detik berikutnya meledak menjadi asap karena memang pengunaan jutsu ini hanya untuk sekali pakai.

"Serangan barusan bahkan lebih kuat dari biju dama Juubi" Desis Naruto pelan ketika melihat dari kelima gerbang Rashomon yang dirinya Summon, keempat gerbangnya telah hancur tanpa sisa akibat serangan Dragon Shoot milik Ouroboros barusan, bahkan Biju dama sekaliber Juubi hanya bisa menghancurkan 2-3 gerbang.

Groaaar!

Ouroboros tanpa menunggu waktu kembali meraung nyaring dari atas langit membuat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan dan didetik berikutnya terbang menukik tajam kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar sesaat sebelum seluruh Gedoudama dipunggungnya menyatu didepannya menjadi sebuah perisai raksasa.

Blup!

Blup!

Gelembung-gelembung hitam berukuran kecil keluar dari ujung moncongnya dan perlahan menyatu menjadi sebuah energi berukuran raksasa berwarna merah kehitaman, ukurannya semakin membesar dan membesar hingga akhirnya meledak dahsyat saat beradu dengan perisai Gedoudama milik Naruto.

Blup!

Blup!

Wush!

Blu-!

Duaaaaar!

**-Alliance fraction Place-**

Sedangkan diutara atau lebih tepatnya ditempat sang Great Red rival dari Ouroboros dragon yang sedang mengamuk, terlihat dimana seluas mata memandang hanyalah daratan tandus tanpa adanya tanda kehidupan dan terlihat sang Great Red yang terbang rendah diikuti seekor jelmaan Nagayaitu 666 atau bisa disebut _Uknown_ terbang pelan kemudian meraung nyaring membuat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan.

"U-ugh!"

"Azazel bertahanlah" Michael yang saat ini bersembunyi diantara celah bebatuan raksasa sesaat memandang khawatir kearah Azazel yang saat ini berada dihadapannya terluka parah dengan kehilangan lengan kanannya serta lubang diperutnya.

"Astaga kenapa bisa bisanya ayah menciptakan mahluk seperti mereka itu?" Lucifer yang berdiri disamping Michael menatap lelah kearah Great Red dan 666 kemudian menoleh menatap datar kearah sosok bercahaya terang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Jaga perilakumu dihadapan ayah! Lucif-!"

Gabriel yang mendengar kalimat Lucifer barusan seketika melangkah maju dan membentak sang raja underworld tersebut, namun seketika terhenti saat melihat sang Ayah menggeleng pelan memberi isyarat untuk kembali fokus kepada tujuan mereka saat ini.

Drrrt!

Michael, Lucifer beserta lainnya seketika memasang posisi waspada saat daratan yang mereka pijak bergetar pelan namun didetik selanjutnya getaran tersebut semakin menguat hingga akhirnya sebuah raungan nyaring terdengar ditelinga mereka diikuti sebuah hempasan dari ledakan berskala luas semakin membuat telinga mereka berdengung nyaring.

Groaaaar!

Bum!

Blaaar!

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" Gabriel sesaat panik setelah gempa dahsyat diikuti sebuah raungan luar biasa kuat barusan, serta raungan tadi berasal dari ketiga mahluk mengerikan diluar sana namun siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka? Dirinya yakin dari seluruh aliansi hanya merekalah yang tersisa.

Tap!

Drrt!

Tap!

Drrt!

Tap!

Drrt!

Wush!

Hampir seluruhnya disana terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sebuah mahluk terbuat dari kayu menyerupai manusia berukuran raksasa bahkan bisa dikatakan menyamai ukuran dari ketiga mahluk superior yang sedang mereka lawan, mahluk tersebut melangkah cepat menerjang kearah Ouroboros yang tergeletak tidak jauh dan jika diperhatikan sayap kanannya juga telah hilang menyisakan sayap kiri.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Blaaar!

Manusia kayu raksasa tersebut melangkah cepat kearah Ouroboros dan dengan kuat menendang Naga hitam tersebut membuatnya terpental sangat kuat bahkan hingga membuat garis vertikal lurus ditanah.

Gabriel beserta Michael mau tidak mau terdiam membatu melihat hal luar biasa yang terjadi barusan, mereka tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya barusan, sosok mahluk kayu raksasa dengan gampangnya menendang bahkan melukai sang Ouroboros dimana mereka pasukan aliansi dengan gampangnya dihancurkan oleh ketiga mahluk akhir tersebut.

Sedangkan Lucifer menyipitkan irisnya sesaat ketika seperti melihat sesosok mahluk berukuran kecil yang berdiri dipundak mahluk kayu raksasa tersebut, namun ketika sadar siapa sosok tersebut membuatnya tersenyum kecil diikuti sebuah kekehan pelan membuatnya ditatap oleh hampir semua orang disana.

"Lucifer?"

"Tenanglah, kurasa Naruto satu satunya manusia yang ku akui akhirnya ikut membantu"

Mereka semua terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Lucifer barusan, satu satunya manusia yang dihormati raja underworld tersebut? Well mereka baru mengetahui jika ternyata Lucifer bisa menghormati sosok manusia, sebab mahluk pertama yang dulu menentang Ayah atas ciptaannya yang bernama Manusia adalah sosok Lucifer sendiri.

"Siapa Naruto? Apakah salah satu pengguna Secret Gear?" Michael yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya sesaat memandang pemuda pirang yang saat ini berada dipundak raksasa sedang berhadapan dengan Ouroboros, jika memang pemuda tersebut memanglah manusia maka dengan pasti adalah seorang pemegang artifak suci setingkat longinus.

"Dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa tanpa benda menjijikan yang kau sebut artifak suci itu Michael." Balas Lucifer datar kearah Michael yang menatapnya tidak percaya seolah perkataannya barusan hanyalah bulan, sebab tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa tanpa artifak suci bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti tadi.

"Jangan bercanda Luci-!"

"Kheh! Kurasa kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan surgamu Michael, hingga melupakan bumi bahkan tidak mengetahui telah terjadi apa saja dibumi selama ini" Potong sang raja iblis datar kemudian berbalik menatap kearah Medan perang dihadapannya, "Naruto hanya satu satunya manusia yang kuanggap berbeda dengan manusia lainnya dan kurasa kalian diwaktu kedepannya juga akan menyadari apa yang kumaksud." Sambungnya pelan dan dengan kuat dirinya mengepakkan sayap gagaknya melesat cepat kearah Naruto berniat membantunya dan meninggalkan pasukan aliansi yang terdiam.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto, terlihat saat ini pemuda tersebut melompat dari pundak raksasa ciptaanya yang harus kembali hancur akibat Dragon Shoot Ouroboros ditambah serangan Great Red yang membabi buta kearahnya semakin membuatnya kawalahan dan juga apakah hanya dirinya yang tersisa saat ini? Dimana seluruh pasukan aliansi fraksi? Bukankah sang pencipta juga sudah turun dari tahtanya untuk meredakan perang berkepanjangan ini?.

Groaaar!

Sebuah hempasan angin yang sangat kuat menerjang kearah Naruto membuat pemuda tersebut terdorong kuat.

Groaaar!

Kedua iris safir Naruto menegang sesaat ketika melihat sosok mahluk bisa dikategorikan seekor Naga namun memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar bahkan terlampau besar terbang tinggi diatasnya dan dirinya mengetahui jikalau mahluk tersebut kekuatannya jauh diatas Ouroboros maupun Great Red.

Wush!

Set!

"Naruto!"

Lucifer yang melihat tubuh Naruto terhempas akibat raungan Trihexa segera melesat kearahnya dan menangkap tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Lucifer?"

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya ditangkap oleh seseorang kemudian menoleh dan dapat melihat Lucifer yang ikut menatap tajam kearah Trihexa.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Kurasa yang tersisa hanyalah mereka, Naruto" Gumam Lucifer pelan membuat Naruto sesaat terdiam dan menatap kearah belakang raja underworld tersebut, melihat Michael, Gabriel dan sang pencipta itu sendiri sedangkan pasukan yang tersisa ditugaskan untuk merawat Azazel yang terluka parah, "Seperti yang kau pikirkan, Fraksi Olympus memilih untuk mundur karena mengetahui persentase kemenangan kita hanya 10% sedangkan, Fraksi Nordik juga memilih mundur akibat perintah Odin yang sama seperti Zeus dari fraksi Olympus." Sambungnya datar, sebenarnya dirinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedua fraksi pengecut tersebut namun apakah mereka tidak mempunyai rasa toleransi? Mereka juga sebelumnya adalah salah satu fraksi yang ikut serta dalam Great War.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Lucifer barusan sesaat terdiam, dirinya juga berpikir jikalau mereka melawan ketiga mahluk superior diatas sana adalah hal mustahil, memang benar jika kedua naga rival Albion dan Draig telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh sang pencipta namun hal tersebut tetaplah tidak membantu ataupun membuat mereka menang melawan tiga mahluk diatas sana, bahkan saat ini terlihat sang Ouroboros yang sebelumnya dibuat babak belur oleh dirinya telah kembali beregenerasi seperti sediakala.

_"Sebenanya aku tidak mau menggunakannya" _Batin Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih saat mengingat sahabat dan temannya dulu di Elemental Nation.

Set!

Poft!

Naruto melakukan gerakan hand seal dan setelahnya sebuah ledakan asap dalam skala kecil tercipta ditangannya menampakkan sebuah tabung berukuran kecil berisi sebuah bola mata serta membuat yang lain memandangnya bingung.

Set!

Crash!

"Naruto apa yang kau laku-!" Lucifer yang sebelumnya terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto yang menusukkan jari kanannya kedalam lubang mata kirinya mencongkel paksa mata kirinya dan kemudian memasukkan kedalam sebuah tabung kecil.

"Tenanglah" Naruto bergumam pelan membuat yang lain hanya bisa diam memandang tindakannya, "Dan kuharap kau bisa sedikit mengulur waktu untukku Lucifer" Sambungnya pelan sambil membuka tabung kaca yang tadi dirinya Summon kemudian mengambil sebuah mata dan memasukkan kedalam lubang mata kirinya.

"Ugh!"

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Naruto memegang mata kirinya kuat ketika merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa sesaat setelah dirinya memasang mata barunya, bahkan rembesan darah yang awalnya sedikit seketika meleleh banyak dari sela sela matanya setelah ia selesai menanamkan mata barunya.

Sosok bercahaya atau bisa disebut sang pencipta itu sendiri yang sedari tadi melihat sosok Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan perlahan tangan cahayanya terulur seolah ingin menggapai Naruto.

Sring!

Sebuah cahaya terang melesat kearah ninja pirang tersebut kemudian membungkus tubuhnya, membuat Naruto yang awalnya terkejut namun didetik berikutnya terdiam saat merasakan energinya kembali pulih bahkan rasa nyeri Dimata kirinya mulai reda.

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya telah kembali normal seperti biasanya perlahan bangkit dan menatap ketiga mahluk akhir diatasnya dengan iris safir mata kanannya sedangkan mata kirinya saat ini terlihat berbeda dimana sebuah iris ungu berpola riak air dengan disetiap garis riaknya terdapat temoe sharingan.

_"Akhirnya aku menggunakannya Sasuke" _

Naruto sesaat memasang ekspresi sulit diartikan sebab dirinya dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan mata sahabatnya ini, namun situasi saat ini sangatlah berbeda dan jalan satu satunya adalah menggunakan mata sahabat terbaiknya ini untuk melawan ketiga Mahluk abnormal diatas sana.

Lucifer terdiam memandang kearah Naruto yang dirinya akui auranya saat ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, jika biasanya aura Naruto terasa damai dan mengalir tenang layaknya air namun saat ini terasa berkobar ganas seperti kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi.

Set!

Pemuda pirang tersebut menatap kearah telapak tangan kirinya yang perlahan sebuah simbol bulan sabit muncul disana dan diikuti simbol matahari yang berada ditelapak tangan kanannya juga mulai bersinar, dirinya merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing yang terasa familiar mulai memasuki tubuhnya dan mengalir deras melewati seluruh aliran chakranya.

"Aku tidak memaksa untuk dibantu, namun jika kalian merasa tidak mampu maka segeralah mencari tempat perlindungan sebab aku tidak menjamin area disekitar sini akan menjadi seperti apa dikedepannya"

Seluruh mahluk disana terdiam sesaat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan dan sebenarnya kalimat tersebut ada benarnya, dimana mereka saat ini dalam posisi yang kurang bagus untuk harus kembali bertempur, namun yang masih menjadi beban dipikiran mereka hanyalah pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut, apakah mampu mengalahkan ketiga mahluk dengan tittle _'Immortal' _tersebut?.

Michael yang ingin berbicara sesaat terdiam ketika mendengar sebuah bisikan dipikirannya dan dirinya tahu suara bisikan tersebut berasal dari ayahnya sang pencipta membuatnya seketika membatu saat usai mendengar suara bisikan dikepalanya.

"Mana bisa begitu ayah?!"

Semua mata memandang kearah Michael yang barusan berbicara dengan nada nyaring kearah sosok bercahaya tidak jauh dari tempatnya, bahkan Gabriel yang selama ini mengenal sosok Michael seketika terkejut dengan nada intonasi nyaring yang dikeluarkan kakaknya tersebut.

Sang pencipta yang mendengar kalimat Michael hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda tidak ada jalan lain dan juga sekaligus memberitahu kepada Malaikat pirang tersebut bahwa semua ini adalah tanggung jawabnya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh ciptaannya membuat Michael terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengehela nafas pasrah.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi sosok seraph tertinggi dengan sang pencipta hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum ia melihat sosok bercahaya yang bisa disebut Kamii-sama tersebut terbang menjauh dari arah mereka diikuti terciptanya sebuah pola hexagram berukuran raksasa membentang luas disekitarnya.

"Ayah meminta kalian hanya untuk mengulur waktu hingga ayah berhasil memanggil Samael"

Hampir semua mahluk disana terbelalak lebar minus Naruto yang terdiam menyimak lanjutan kalimat yang sepertinya akan Michael keluarkan.

"S-samael?" Gabriel terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan Michael barusan, "Jangan bercanda".

"Kau pikir situasi saat ini bisa untuk dibuat bercanda Gabriel?" Michael menatap datar kearah adiknya tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, "Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, ayah meminta kita semua hanya untuk mengulur waktu hingga Samael berhasil dipanggil" sambungnya datar.

Kedua iris Naruto yang berbeda sesaat menatap kearah Michael kemudian mengangguk pelan, dirinya tidak mau mempersulit keadaan dan juga dirinya percaya jika Kamii-sama selalu mempunyai jalan keluar dari setiap masalah, termasuk masalah mereka saat ini, kemudian dengan cepat dirinya membuat sebuah handseal dan menghentakkannya ditanah dihadapannya.

"Mokuton Mokujin no Jutsu"

Drrt!

Area disekitarnya bergetar pelan sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama tekniknya dan kemudian sebuah pilar pilar kayu menembus keluar dari dalam tanah menjulang tinggi yang kemudian mulai saling menyatu membentuk sebuah bentuk manusia hingga beberapa saat kemudian terlihat sosok mahluk Manisa kayu raksasa persis seperti yang mereka lihat beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto yang saat ini berada dikepala raksasa kayu ciptaannya langsung menggerakkanya melesat kearah Ouroboros yang terlihat sudah kembali normal tanpa luka sedikitpun, dirinya dengan cepat mengigit ibu jari tangannya membuat darahnya menetes dan sebuah ledakan asap terjadi disamping tubuhnya.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Poft!

Poft!

Poft!

Tiga chi Bunshin tercipta disamping tubuh Naruto dan dengan cepat tanpa menunggu waktu ketiga Bunshin ciptaannya berpencar menuju kearah setiap mahluk abnormal tersebut, dan juga kali ini dirinya menggunakan Bunshin darah atau bisa disebut chi Bunshin dikarenakan kalau Bunshin biasa hanya bisa menampung 10% energi asli dari tubuh utama sedangkan Chi Bunshin bisa menampung 35% bahkan lebih tergantung keahlian dari setiap penggunanya.

Wush!

Set!

Ketiga Bunshin ciptaannya Naruto yang saat ini telah berdiri berhadapan dari setiap masing masing Naga raksasa seketika membuat handseal dan menghentakkannya ketanah sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

"Mokuton Mokuryu no jutsu!"

"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan!"

"Senpō: Myōjinmon!"

Ketiga Bunshin Naruto menghentakkan tangan mereka sambil menyebut masing masing teknik mereka dan selanjutnya daratan disekitarnya kembali bergoncang keras diikuti sebuah pilar pilar kayu menembus kuat dari dalam tanah bahkan ratusan pohon raksasa ikut keluar dari dalam tanah memenuhi area disekitarnya hingga bisa dikatakan daratan yang awalnya tandus hanya tanah gersang saat ini terlihat layaknya hutan.

Wush!

Wush!

Wush!

Puluhan pilar gerbang kayu raksasa berwarna merah berjatuhan dari langit menimpa setiap tubuh Ketiga Mahluk superior dibagian kepala, badan serta kedua sayapnya mengunci pergerakan ketiga naga tersebut kemudian tiga buah naga kayu raksasa yang dipanggil oleh Cho Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah Great Red, Ouroboros serta Trihexa dan dengan kuat melilit ketiga tubuh Naga tersebut membuat raungan nyaring memekakan telinga terdengar.

Groaaaar!.

Brugh!.

Great red maupun Ouroboros meronta kuat didalam kekangan Pilar gerbang raksasa yang mengunci pergerakannya ditambah naga kayu yang melilit tubuh mereka semakin membuat sulit untuk bergerak, namun berbeda dengan Trihexa yang hanya terdiam sesaat memandang Teknik Naruto dengan iris hitam kelamnya selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah ledakan energi luar biasa kuat tercipta dari dalam tubuhnya menghempaskan seluruh gerbang pengekangan bahkan Naga kayu yang melilitnya ikut hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

Groaaaar!

Bum!

Sebuah ledakan energi kelam dalam skala jangkauan luas tercipta dari arah Trihexa membuat kedua naga yang telah berhasil dikunci oleh teknik Naruto akhirnya bebas bahkan membuat raksasa kayu yang sedang dinaiki oleh Naruto ikut hancur serta menghempaskan Lucifer, Michael dan Gabriel kesegala arah kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh mahluk bertitel _Uknown _Tersebut sangatlah luar biasa dahsyat.

Wush!

Naruto yang saat ini mengawang diudara setelah ikut terhempas akibat gelombang energi milik Trihexa memandang area disekitarnya yang terlihat hancur lebur tanpa sisa bahkan bisa dikatakan terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Bahkan segel terkuat milik Hokage pertama tidak bisa menahan pergerakan mahluk tersebut." Kedua iris Naruto menatap kearah Trihexa yang terbang rendah diudara dan juga sedang menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia rendah yang mencoba untuk melawannya sang ketidak terbatasan.

Set!

Temoe di iris Rinengan mata kiri Naruto berputar pelan dan selanjutnya dengan pelan Naruto mengangkat tangannya sedada sambil membuat handseal.

"Kuchiyose Gedo Mazo!"

Drrt!

Area disekitar Naruto bergetar pelan diikuti ledakan chakra disekitar tubuhnya sesaat setelah dirinya menyebutkan nama tekniknya barusan dan didetik berikutnya sebuah tangan raksasa menembus keluar dari dalam tanah diikuti tangan satunya dan perlahan mulai merangkak keluar dari dalam perut bumi hingga akhirnya saat ini terlihat sebuah patung batu raksasa yang berdiri kokoh menjulang kelangit dengan kedua tangan kakinya terikat rantai pengekangan yang telah putus dan dibagian kepalanya terlihat lempengan batu yang menutupi mata sekaligus sebagian wajahnya.

"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi tad-!" Lucifer yang perlahan bangkit sehabis tersapu ledakan gelombang energi milik Trihexa harus kembali bungkam membatu saat melihat sebuah patung batu raksasa menyeramkan yang saat ini berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari hadapannya, bahkan dirinya yakin kalau patung raksasa ini berukuran tiga kali lipat dari raksasa kayu yang sebelumnya Naruto ciptakan.

Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dipundak pantung Gedo Mazo menatap kearah ketiga mahluk dihadapannya serius, dirinya tidak bisa meremehkan ketiga mahluk dihadapannya tersebut, terutama Trihexa yang memiliki kekuatan jauh diatas kedua mahluk lainnya, namun sebuah bisikan melintas dikepalanya membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah tempat Kamii-sama yang sebelumnya membuat sebuah pola sihir dalam skala luas yang saat ini mulai bersinar terang.

"Mengalahkan Great red dan Ouroboros terlebih dahulu? Baru setelah itu Trihexa?" Naruto sesaat terdiam sehabis mengulang perintah dari Kamii-sama yang terlintas dikepalanya beberapa saat lalu, namun tanpa menunggu waktu dengan cepat Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah Great red kemudian Ouroboros

"Tangkap mereka!" Teriak Naruto nyaring yang kemudian patung Gedo Mazo yang dipijaknya menggeram pelan dan perlahan membuka mulutnya lebar diikuti keluarnya dua buah rantai raksasa dengan ujung runcing berwarna ungu gelap melesat kencang kearah Great red dan Ouroboros.

Sring!

Sring!

Suluran rantai raksasa yang terhubung dengan mulut patung Gedo melesat kencang menerjang kearah Great Red maupun Ouroboros yang mengepakkan kedua sayap raksasa mereka berniat untuk terbang menghindari terjangan namun pergerakan mereka kalah cepat dengan rantai rantai tersebut dimana dengan kuat menembus tubuh mereka kemudian mengikatnya kuat, membuat kedua naga tersebut meronta kuat sambil meraung nyaring.

Naruto yang melihat rantai Gedo Mazo berhasil menangkap Great red dan Ouroboros perlahan menggerakan patung Gedo yang dirinya naiki menjadi berputar arah menghadap kearah tempat sang pencipta dan dengan kuat menarik rantai yang mengikat Great Red beserta Ouroboros, membuat kedua naga tersebut tertarik dengan cara diseret.

Deg!

Hampir semua mahluk disana menegang bahkan Trihexa, Great Red serta Ouroboros yang tadi sempat meronta kuat seketika terdiam menatap tajam kearah lingkaran hexagram yang diciptakan oleh Kamii-sama.

Drrrt!

Bum!

Guncangan keras menggetarkan seluruh area disana bahkan bisa dikatakan goncangan kali ini lebih kuat dari getaran sebelumnya diikuti rembesan Aura yang sangat mengerikan memancar dari dalam lingkaran sihir, memusnahkan segala sesuatu yang dilewati rembesan tersebut, bahkan rerumputan seketika layu saat bersentuhan dengan rembesannya.

Iris kristal kelam Trihexa menatap tajam kearah pola lingkaran sihir tidak jauh dari tempatnya tersebut, tubuhnya naga raksasanya sesaat merinding akibat tekanan serta hawa mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat datang dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat sang pencipta,. Walaupun berusaha kuat, tapi nampaknya Trihexa tidak lebih dari seekor tikus yang berusaha berdiri tegap saat seekor ular memelototinya.

Sedangkan ditempat Albion dan Draig yang bisa dikatakan sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak akibat sebuah pilar salib raksasa yang menembus tubuh dan mengunci pergerakan mereka seketika menegang ketika merasakan aura yang tidak asing bagi ras naga dan juga aura ini adalah malapetaka untuk ras naga.

**"Hawa kehadiran ini serta Hasrat jahat luar biasa yang hanya diarahkan pada semua ras Naga..."**

Albion nampaknya juga merasakan itu, suaranya bergetar yang mana bahkan Sosok dari sang kaisar Naga Langit pun ketakutan, bukti bahwa yang mahluk yang dipanggil oleh Kamii-sama bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main ataupun disepelekan.

**"Ugh! K-kenapa mahluk tersebut bisa muncul kembali?! Bukankah sudah tersegel abadi di cocytus?!"**

Iris Draig melebar sempurna saat merasakan hawa dari sang pembunuh Naga atau pemakan Naga, sebuah ekstensi yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh mahluk dialami semesta terutama ras Naga.

Sedangkan di lingkaran pola hexagram ciptaan Kamii-sama perlahan mulai bersinar terang diikuti rembesan aura kehitaman yang meluber disetiap sisi pinggirnya, Kemudian benda besar mengerikan mulai muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, dimulai Kepala, lalu tubuh, sayap hitam, dan Salib?

Sesosok yang disalib dimana Alat-alat pengekang mulai dari rantai, pasak, paku hingga kawat berduri dipasang secara sadis pada tubuhnya, bahkan Ada begitu banyak alat pengekang ditempatkan di sekujur tubuhnya serta banyak aksara-aksara tertulis pada alat-alat pengekang tersebut, namun hal yang paling menjijikan adalah dibagian kepala dimana sebuah salib berujung lancip yang ditancapkan pada kedua matanya dan ada air mata darah yang menetes dari setiap sela sela lubang matanya yang tertusuk.

Momen ketika seluruh tubuh sosok mahluk yang telah disebut di banyak naskah kuno bahkan didalam bible itu sendiri sering disebutkan sebagai mahluk paling menjijikan dan menakutkan yaitu sang _The Dragon Eater, The Poison of God, The Evil Intentions of God, Snake of Eden _dan banyak lagi sebutannya yang perlahan mulai muncul dari lingkaran sihir, semua mahluk disana yang menjadi saksi kemunculan samael menahan nafas karena disuguhi pemandangan memilukan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya melata layaknya ular serta sisiknya yang keras dan tebal kemudian tubuhnya yang kurus seperti layaknya manusia, atau bisa dikatakan tubuh bagian atasnya seperti malaikat jatuh dan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti naga, Di kedua tangan, ekor dan sepanjang tubuhnya, terdapat pasak pasak yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ditancapkan dengan kuat pada sepasang sayap hitamnya juga dengan kuat pasak tersebut tertancap.

Gabriel yang melihat sosok Samael seketika membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika merasakan mual akibat melihat sosok sang malaikat terbuang dan juga mahluk paling menjijikan yang pernah dirinya lihat, serta melihat penampilannya saja membuat semua mahluk merasakan betapa mengerikan rasa sakit yang dialami makhluk tersebut, sebuah penyaliban yang hanya dilakukan pada mahluk pendosa yang sudah melakukan perbuatan dosa yang sangat serius, sebuah pemandangan yang menampakkan perwujudan kemarahan dari sang pencipta itu sendiri.

GrrrrrrrrrGroaaaaaaaaar!

Raungan mengerikan yang diteriakkan dari mulut makhluk itu menggema dan memenuhi langit disepanjang daratan tersebut serta air liur bercampur darah terus menetes dari mulutnya yang tertutupi gigi-gigi taring, darah serta nanah.

Sebuah raungan nyaring menggema menyebarkan sebuah Rasa sakit, kecemburuan, penderitaan, pelecehan, dan raungan-raungan yang berisi semua jenis emosi negatif, seolah mahluk tersebut seperti diadili oleh sesosok yang memiliki amarah teramat sangat besar padanya, serta ada aura dan kabut hitam muncul dari tubuh Samael yang menyebar disekitarnya.

Tampaknya dari semua mahluk disana tidak ada yang mengenali makhluk tersebut, sebab Wajar karena mereka semua memang belum mengetahuinya, karena hanyalah sang pencipta dan Michael lah yang mengetahui ekstensi Samael jadi mereka tidak mengetahui tentang makhluk yang keberadaannya sudah sangat lama disembunyikan jauh didasar jurang terdalam Neraka.

Kedua iris Naruto kali ini benar benar terbelalak lebar melihat sesosok mahluk yang dipanggil oleh Kamii-sama tersebut, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa ada mahluk menjijikan serta menyeramkan seperti itu, bahkan patung Gedo yang dirinya naiki saat ini bergetar pelan di ikuti kesepuluh matanya yang tertutup lempengan batu bergerak gelisah akibat merasakan hawa intimidasi dari sosok Samael.

Ouroboros beserta Great Red yang terkekang rantai Gedo Mazo seketika menegang karena merasakan hawa dari musuh besar mereka dan dengan kuat kedua Naga tersebut meronta keras meskipun sia sia sebab rantai yang menancap ditubuh mereka adalah rantai khusus yang mengikat tubuh sekaligus jiwa, jadi meskipun kedua naga tersebut menghancurkan bagian tubuhnya yang tertancap rantai Gedo Mazo, rantai itu masih menancap dijiwanya.

Groaaar!

Great Red beserta Ouroboros meraung panik saat melihat jarak antara dirinya dengan Samael semakin dekat, keduanya tidak bisa mengelak jika mereka kaum naga sangatlah membenci sekaligus takut dengan ekstensi Samael _Poison Of God _sebuah kutukan yang diterimanya langsung dari kamii-sama adalah kutukan Pembunuh Naga terkuat, menjadikan dia sebagai eksistensi yang merupakan pembantai naga paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, serta dialah monster yang disebut-sebut sebagai lambang kebencian terhadap naga.

Tentakel tentakel hitam kelam mulai terulur dari dalam tubuh Samael mengarah menuju tubuh raksasa Great red serta Ouroboros yang masih meronta kuat namun beberapa saat setelah nya mulai melemah ketika tentakel Samael berhasil melilit tubuh bagian bawah kedua naga tersebut dan sebuah racun terkuat dialam semesta yang hanya dimiliki Samael mulai merambat memasuki tubuh Great Red maupun Ouroboros.

**"K-kumohon ampuni kami"**

**"A-ampuni kami"**

Naruto terdiam sesaat dengan kedua irisnya yang menatap kearah Great Red serta Ouroboros yang dirinya yakin saat ini kedua naga tersebut sedang menatapnya lirih seolah mengharapkan pengampunan, sebuah pandangan yang penyesalan yang mengharapkan pengampunan.

**"K-kami berjanji tidak akan muncul serta menganggu kehidupan manusia lag-!"**

Kedua naga tersebut memutuskan perkataanya karena kehilangan kesadaran akibat racun Samael yang menyebar cepat keseluruh tubuh mereka, membuat Naruto masih terdiam memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan Great Red maupun Ouroboros barusan, apakah pantas mereka mendapat pengampunan?.

Namun didetik berikutnya dengan cepat Naruto melompat dari atas patung Gedo Mazo diikuti terciptanya bola Gedoudama dipunggungnya yang langsung melesat kearah depannya kemudian menyatu membentuk sebuah pola DNA dan perlahan mulai mengeras.

Pedang Nunoboko no Tsurugi, sebuah pedang yang digunakan Rikudo Sannin namun penciptanya bukanlah Hogoromo, Hamura ataupun Kaguya, didalam banyak sejarah serta naskah kuno yang dirinya baca selama ia hidup kebenaran Nama dan legenda pedang itu memang dikatakan menjadi alat yang digunakan oleh Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki untuk "membentuk dunia", kemungkinan berasal dari Amenonuhoko (天沼矛; Secara harfiah berarti "Tombak Permata Surgawi") Dalam legenda, Amenonuhoko adalah tombak yang digunakan untuk membentuk tanah primordial dari laut. Ia kemudian digunakan oleh Izanami dan Izanagi untuk menciptakan pulau pertama, di mana mereka kemudian berdiam atau bisa dikatakan sekelas dengan True longinus ataupun masih jauh diatasnya.

Naruto melesat kencang kearah Samael kemudian melempar pedang Nunoboko ditangannya kuat membuat pedang tersebut melesat kencang dan kemudian menancap tepat ditentakel yang melilit tubuh Great Red maupun Ouroboros membuat sang pembunuh Naga tersebut meraung nyaring.

Wush!

Jleb!

Groaaaar!

Samael meraung nyaring memekakan telinga ketika merasakan sebuah benda menancap di tentakelnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat pergerakan mahluk tersebut terhenti dengan segara membuat handseal diikuti iris kirinya berputar pelan namun didetik selanjutnya darah segar mengalir pelan dari sela sela mata kirinya dan menetes ketanah.

"Shiki fujin!"

Whossssh!

Mahluk menyeramkan kembali muncul dari belakang tubuh Naruto, sebuah mahluk bersurai putih berantakan dengan wajah iblis yang sedang mengigit sebuah Katana serta tangannya yang terlilit tasbih serta dipenuhi aksara aksara, mahluk menyeramkan atau bisa disebut Shininggami tersebut menjerit melengking menyebarkan aura menakutkan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinyalah sang penguasa neraka dan alam kematian.

Poft!

Poft!

Dua buah Bunshin tercipta disamping Naruto yang kemudian berpencar kearah Great red dan Ouroboros , dan perlahan tangan kanan Bunshinnya yang berada di hadapan kedua Naga tersebut mulai muncul kobaran api biru disetiap ujung jarinya.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Naruto kearah masing masing Bunshinnya dan dengan kuat kedua clone nya tersebut menghentakkan tangan kanan mereka ketubuh Great Red serta Ouroboros membuat sebuah ledakan aksara yang seketika menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naganya.

Naruto sesaat menyipitkan matanya ketika merasakan perih dibagian jantungnya ketika tangan dari Shininggami mulai menarik jiwa Great Red serta Ouroboros yang belum dilahap sepenuhnya oleh Samael, hingga saat jiwa kedua naga tersebut hampir 50% telah ditarik oleh dewa kematian dengan cepat Naruto membuat handseal diikuti kedua bunshinnya.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!"

Aksara yang sebelumnya menyebar di seluruh tubuh kedua Naga tersebut seketika langsung menyusut menjadi pola lingkaran aksara berukuran sedang yang selanjutnya sang Shininggami mengambil katana dimulutnya kemudian dengan cepat menebas separuh jiwa Great Red maupun Ouroboros membuat separuh jiwa yang terikat dengan Samael terlepas sedangkan separuhnya lagi akhirnya ditarik Kemudian ditelannya.

Kedua Jiwa yang berhasil Naruto pisahkan dari cengkraman Samael perlahan melayang turun ketanah dan mulai bersinar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai merah tua serta gadis loli bersurai hitam yang tak sadarkan diri, membuat Naruto terengah pelan melihat usahanya membuahkan hasil dan selanjutnya adala-!

Grooaaaaar!

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh menatap kearah langit ketika mendengar raungan nyaring dari atas dan ia dapat saat ini dapat melihat mahluk terakhir yang mungkin adalah mahluk paling susah untuk diurus yaitu _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _sang 666 atau bisa disebut Trihexa yang saat ini memandangnya tajam kemudian meraung nyaring menggema memenuhi langit.

Pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam menatap kearah Trihexa selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah seringai kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

"Lucifer segera bawa yang lain untuk berlindung sejauh mungkin dari sini" Ucap Naruto pelan yang terhubung dengan alam bawah sadar sang raja iblis tersebut, membuatnya seketika memasang raut bingung.

"Untuk apa Naruto?"

"Lakukan saja jika kau tidak ingin ikut tertarik" ucap cepat Naruto kemudian memutuskan alam bawah sadarnya dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai terangkat terbang beberapa puluh meter dari atas tanah.

Groaaar!

Trihexa menggeram nyaring melihat Naruto yang perlahan terbang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kheh~ dari dulu aku memang selalu penasaran dengan teknik ini" gumam Naruto pelan kemudian dirinya mulai mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya dimana simbol matahari maupun bulan sabit yang berada ditelapak tangannya mulai bersinar terang diikuti terciptanya sebuah energi berbentuk bulat sebesar bola tenis berwarna hitam kelam tercipta ditengah tengahnya.

Wajah Naruto mengerenyit sesaat karena berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energinya menuju ke telapak tangannya membuat sebuah teknik yang dulu pernah menyegelnya ketika ia dulu lepas kendali menjadi Kyuubi waktu invasi pain dikonoha.

Set!

Wush!

Energi berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam kelam seukuran bola tenis yang telah berhasil Naruto buat dengan perlahan dirinya melemparkannya kearah Trihexa yang juga terdiam menatap tajam kearah energi bulat tersebut, dan ketika energi tersebut tepat berada dihadapan sang _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _dengan kuat Naruto menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu, mempertemukan simbol matahari dan bulan.

"Great Seal!" Teriak Naruto nyaring diikuti ledakan chakra emas disekitar tubuhnya, "Chibaku tensei!" Sambungnya nyaring dan seketika bola hitam yang tadi berada dihadapan Trihexa meledak terang membuat semua mahluk yang berada disana menyipitkan mata.

Drrrt!

Daratan yang dipijak Naruto maupun disekitarnya dalam radius 1km mulai bergetar kemudian perlahan bebatuan, bongkahan tanah maupun kayu bekas pepohonan yang tumbang mulai tertarik keudara atau lebih tepatnya kearah titik hitam yang tadi Naruto lemparkan, layaknya titik hitam tersebut adalah Medan magnet yang menarik segela sesuatu kearahnya.

Groaaar!

Trhixa mengepakkan sayapnya kuat ketika merasakan tubuhnya dengan kuat tertarik kearah titik hitam dihadapannya, mahluk tersebut dengan kuat mengepakkan sayapnya namun harus kembali meraung keras saat sebuah bongkahan batu raksasa menghantam tubuhnya membuat akhirnya mau tidak mau terseret kedalam titik tersebut.

Wush!

Bum!

Wush!

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

Puluhan, ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan bongkahan tanah, batu serta pepohonan menghujani tempat Trihexa terhempas tadi membuat ledakan debu diudara.

Sedangkan Lucifer yang telah mengevakuasi sisa anggota aliansi yang selamat termasuk tubuh Great Red maupun Ouroboros sesaat menyipitkan kedua irisnya akibat pandangannya terhalangi oleh debu, namun didetik berikutnya tubuh raja iblis tersebut mematung saat harus melihat bula-! Sebuah replika planet bulan dihadapannya, dan planet tersebut tercipta akibat teknik Naruto beberapa saat lalu, pantas saja pemuda pirang tersebut memintanya untuk segera membawa yang lain sejauh mungkin.

"Manusia macam apa kau Naruto" Gumam Lucifer pelan sambil menatap planet yang mengurung sang _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _dihadapanya dengan pandangan takjub.

**¤TBC¤**

_Note: yo! Untuk chapter 1-3 adalah sebagai cerita flashback/pembuka sedangkan ceritanya utamanya atau cerita aslinya akan dimulai dimasa mendatang (Masa Rias dan kawan") sekitar chapter 4 :v_

_Ok Sekian terima Gaji~_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Wind (Akeboshi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Sage Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

.Happy Read.

**Ost op: Fukai Mori (Do as infinity)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Note: sediakan ost Naruto 'Departure To The Front Lines' untuk bagian cerita akhir nih fic. :V_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Miracle)_

_"Chibaku Tensei!"_

_Wush!_

_Bum!_

_Wush!_

_Bruagh!_

_Bruagh!_

_Puluhan, ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan bongkahan tanah, batu serta pepohonan menghujani tempat Trihexa terhempas tadi membuat ledakan debu diudara._

_Sedangkan Lucifer yang telah mengevakuasi sisa anggota aliansi yang selamat termasuk tubuh Great Red maupun Ouroboros sesaat menyipitkan kedua irisnya akibat pandangannya terhalangi oleh debu, namun didetik berikutnya tubuh raja iblis tersebut mematung saat harus melihat bula-! Sebuah replika planet bulan dihadapannya, dan planet tersebut tercipta akibat teknik Naruto beberapa saat lalu, pantas saja pemuda pirang tersebut memintanya untuk segera membawa yang lain sejauh mungkin._

_"Manusia macam apa kau Naruto" Gumam Lucifer pelan sambil menatap planet yang mengurung sang __Apocalyptic Beast Emperor dihadapanya dengan pandangan takjub._

_._

_._

Drrt!

Tanah bergetar sesaat setelah gempa dahsyat diikuti terangkatnya tanah, pohon Beserta bebatuan berukuran besar kearah titik hitam yang sebelumnya Naruto ciptakan dan terlihat sebuah replika planet berukuran raksasa tercipta di angkasa.

"A-apa!"

Kedua iris Gabriel memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, bagaimana bisa? Seorang manusia mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini? Bahkan dirinya yakin pemuda pirang tersebut sangatlah kuat melebihi seluruh mahluk di alam semesta.

"Lucifer, apakah kau sudah lama mengenal manusia bernama Naruto itu?"

Michael yang awalnya sempat terkejut sesaat menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kemudian menoleh menatap kearah sang raja underworld disampingnya, menanyakan perihal manusia bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu disurga, Michael" Jawab Lucifer datar membuat Michael terdiam sesaat, "Terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan tugas utamamu sebagai pembawa Wahyu untuk bumi", sambungnya masih dengan nada datar.

Lucifer sesaat terdiam seusai menyindir Michael, kemudian raja iblis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah planet yang mengurung Trihexa dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian berhutang Budi dengan satu satunya manusia yang kuakui".

**.**

**.**

Iris safir Naruto memandang kearah planet yang mengurung Trihexa selama beberapa saat, dirinya yakin mahluk abnormal tersebut sudah tidak dapat bergerak sebab kurungan dari _Chibaku tensei _bukanlah hal sepele, bahkan monster sekelas Juubi juga tak berkutik ketika terkena segel Chibaku tensei.

Wush~

Sosok bercahaya terbang perlahan kemudian berhenti tepat disamping Naruto yang sempat menoleh menatap kearahnya.

"Kurasa hal terkahir yang bisa dilakukan adalah mengembalikan mahluk tersebut ketempat asalnya"

Sosok bercahaya yang berada disampingnya Naruto hanya diam memandang kearah planet Chibaku Tensei.

Drrrt!

Naruto yang berada dalam posisi tenang seketika menegang bahkan seluruh aliansi fraksi yang tersisa juga ikut menegang saat merasakan tekanan Trihexa yang semakin kuat dan kuat disetiap detik, bahkan dirinya saat ini dapat melihat planet yang mengurung mahluk tersebut mulai retak dan disetiap retakannya merembeskan energi hitam pekat.

"M-mustahil?!"

Kedua safir Naruto menatap terkejut kearah planet Trihexa yang mulai retak disetiap sisinya dan semakin melebar, sedangkan yang lainnya juga menatap terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Bahkan kekuatan luar biasa seperti tadi belum mampu mengalahkannya?"

Gabriel beserta Michael hanya bisa menatap terkejut bercampur was was, teknik Naruto yang bisa dikatakan diluar nalar bagi seorang manusia bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan sang mahluk Akhir aka Trihexa.

Sedangkan Lucifer yang awalnya kagum dengan teknik Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya ketika melihat Trihexa yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan planet ciptaan Naruto.

_"..."_

Sosok bercahaya disamping Naruto bergumam pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun namun entah mengapa dirinya dapat dengan jelas mendengar dari sang kamii-sama tersebut, namun ekspresi Naruto setelahnya malah menatap tidak percaya kearah sosok bercahaya tersebut.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang mudah" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menghela nafas pelan, dirinya baru sadar setelah mendengar bisikan dari kamii-sama barusan bahwa Trihexa adalah mahluk akhir yang menjadi lambang dari akhir dunia/alam semesta atau bisa dikatakan mahluk yang membawa kiamat suatu saat nanti, jadi usaha apapun tidak akan bisa membunuh ataupun memusnahkannya kecuali atas kehendak dari sang pencipta itu sendiri, lantas kenapa bukan Kamii-sama saja yang menghilangkan mahluk tersebut saat ini? Dirinya hampir menanyakannya akan tetapi kalimat selanjutnya dari sang pencipta membuatnya bungkam, alasan dari sang pencipta tidak menghilangkan Trihexa adalah.

_"Aturan Dunia/Alam semesta yang sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat"_

Groaaaar!

Samael yang sedari tadi merasakan lonjakan aura Trihexa meraung nyaring memekakan telinga.

Drrrt!

Krak!

Krak!

Blaaar!

Zruuut!

"Apa?!"

Naruto kembali memandang terkejut saat puluhan tentakel hitam legam menembus keluar dari dalam planet yang mengurung Trihexa kemudian melesat kencang kearah Samael yang masih meraung nyaring, akan tetapi dirinya semakin shock saat melihat puluhan tentakel hitam milik Trihexa menembus cepat diseluruh bagian tubuh Samael membuat perwujudan dari _Poison of God _tersebut meraung nyaring.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Samael menjerit nyaring saat merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika puluhan tentakel Trihexa menembus hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya mulai dari dada, perut, sayap hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya dan perlahan tentakel tentakel tersebut mulai menarik tubuh Samael kearah planet yang mengurung sang 666.

"Jangan bilang mahluk tersebut berniat menyerap Samael?!" Gumam Naruto pelan ketika menyadari tindakan yang dilakukan Trihexa saat ini adalah berniat menelan Samael, tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah _Poison of God _adalah musuh dari segala jenis Naga?, Dirinya dapat melihat Samael meronta sekuat tenaga berusaha melepas lilitan Trihexa.

_"..."_

"Astaga." Gumam Naruto saat kembali mendengar suara sang pencipta didalam kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa mahluk akhir seperti itu bisa muncul disaat seperti ini" sambungnya mendesah lelah menatap kearah depannya, ia merasa hal yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanyalah sia sia jika memang Trihexa tidak bisa dimusnahkan ataupun dikalahkan.

_"..."_

Naruto terdiam seketika.

"Membuatnya kembali tertidur hingga hari akhir tiba?"

Ekspresi pemuda pirang tersebut mengerenyit sesaat ketika mengetahui cara satu satunya untuk mengembalikan sang mahluk pembawa kehancuran alam semesta dihari akhir hanyalah membuatnya kembali tertidur hingga nanti hari kiamat tiba dimana Trihexa akan kembali bangkit.

Deg!

GrrrrrrrGrooaaaaaar!

Samael yang merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kearah Trihexa tidak tinggal diam dimana tentakel hitam yang dilapisi racun terkuat di alam semesta melesat kencang menembus planet yang mengurung Trihexa.

Naruto yang melihat jarak antara Trihexa dengan Samael semakin dekat tanpa menunggu waktu langsung melompat jauh ke depan kearah planet Chibaku Tensei ciptaanya diikuti tangannya yang dengan cepat membuat sebuah hand seal.

"Mokuton Mokujin no Jutsu"

Drrrrt!

Bum!

Ledakan hebat terjadi dalam jangkauan luas diarea Naruto, dimana ribuan batang kayu menembus kuat dari dalam tanah ke permukaan dan perlahan mulai menyatu satu sama lain membentuk sebuah replika boneka kayu manusia berjumlah 8 buah.

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Setiap manusia kayu yang diciptakan oleh Naruto perlahan bangkit berdiri tegak kemudian mulai membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar antara satu dengan yang lainnya menjadi sebuah pola lingkaran berukuran raksasa dan tepat ditengah tengah lingkaran tersebut terdapat planet yang mengurung Trihexa.

Michael yang dari kejauhan melihat Naruto kembali melakukan hal menakjubkan diluar akal sehat mau tidak mau takjub sebab baru kali ini ia melihat seorang manusia bisa melakukan hal yang sebelum ataupun yang saat ini dirinya lihat dan tidakkah pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut kehabisan energi? Dari awalnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan manusia kayu raksasa kemudian patung batu raksasa yang bisa menandingi Great Red beserta Ouroboros serta kekuatan diluar akal sehat dimana sebuah energi hitam kecil yang bisa menarik segala hal hingga menjadi sebuah planet dan sekarang pemuda pirang tersebut kembali mengeluarkan 8 manusia kayu berukuran raksasa mengelilingi Trihexa.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat sekuat dia" gumam Michael membuat Gabriel yang juga sedang menatap kagum kearah Naruto menoleh menatap High Seraph disampingnya, "Jika sampai suatu saat manusia bernama Naruto tersebut berbalik melawan dunia ini, maka berakhirlah" sambungnya pelan.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto yang saat ini melihat 8 manusia kayu ciptaannya telah membentuk pola lingkaran raksasa dengan cepat melesat turun ketanah diikuti munculnya lambang kanji ditelapak tangan kanannya dan dengan kuat dirinya menghentakkannya ketanah.

"Shisekiyoujin!"

Sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya perlahan setiap manusia kayu yang diciptakannya mulai bersinar merah dan didetik berikutnya sebuah kubah barier berbentuk lingkaran tercipta mengurung Trihexa yang berada didalamnya.

"Kurasa hal ini dapat menahan sedikit pergerakan serta energinya yang mulai menyebar"

Kedua mata Naruto melirik kearah sekelilingnya dimana hanya terlihat daratan tandus tanpa kehidupan apapun sepanjang mata memandang dan hal tersebut akibat energi Trihexa yang memang memiliki sifat menghancurkan benda apapun yang disentuhnya mau itu benda mati ataupun hidup serta ditambah energi Samael yang mengandung racun terkuat dialam semesta semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Drrrrt!

Deg!

"A-apa-apaan ini!?"

Hampir seluruh mahluk disana bergetar pelan saat merasakan hawa paling menakutkan yang pernah dirasakan selama mereka hidup, bahkan Naruto sesaat menegangkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan hawa intimidasi yang berasal dari dalam kubah yang mengurung Trihexa beserta Samael.

Grooaaaaar!

Mereka semua dapat melihat sulur sulur tentakel Samael dengan kuat menembus planet ciptaan Naruto dan dengan pasti berhasil menembus tubuh Trihexa, namun beberapa saat setelahnya entah mengapa insting Naruto merasa ada hal janggal dimana Samael yang telah berhasil menembus tubuh Trihexa mulai membuka mulut raksasanya dan perlahan melahap Trihexa beserta planet yang mengurungnya.

Zruuut!

Glup!

Glup!

Glup!

Samael perlahan tapi pasti mulai menelan planet yang mengurung Trihexa.

"Kurasa racun Samael telah berhasil menahan pergerakannya" Lucifer tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya perang berkepanjangan ini akan segera berakhir dan pahlawan sesungguhnya bagi mereka semua adalah Sang Pencipta itu sendiri serta satu satunya manusia yang dirinya akui, "Akhirnya perang ini berakh-!"

Crash!

Zrut!

Zrut!

Crash!

Crash!

Kedua iris Lucifer sukses melebar sempurna saat melihat puluhan tentakel hitam keluar dari dalam planet yang mengurung Trihexa, tentakel tentakel hitam tersebut melesat kencang menembus tubuh Samael kemudian dengan cepat berputar kembali dan melesat menggigit setiap bagian tubuh Samael.

Groaaaar!

Mulut Samael yang dipenuhi gigi runcing terbuka lebar saat meraung nyaring membuat area disekitarnya bergetar pelan ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang tertembus energi hitam milik Trihexa.

Crash!

Glup!

Glup!

Brush!

Api hitam seketika berkobar besar ketika tentakel hitam milik Trihexa berusaha memakan setiap bagian tubuh sang pembunuh Naga tersebut, namun bukannya berhenti perwujudan dari mahluk akhir itu malah semakin rakus melahap serta mengoyak tubuh Samael dengan tentakelnya (Ujung tentakelnya terdapat mulut bergigi runcing).

"M-mereka berdua terbakar"

Michael memandang terkejut ketika melihat Samael beserta Trihexa terbakar api hitam dalam intensitas besar didalam kekkai milik Naruto, ia tidak terlalu mengetahui mengapa kedua mahluk tersebut bisa terbakar.

Sedangkan Naruto yang juga melihat kejadian tidak jauh dihadapannya juga memasang ekspresi bingung sesaat melihat kedua mahluk mengerikan itu dalam kondisi terbakar hebat dan juga api hitam tersebut mengingatkannya dengan api amaterasu milik Sasuke.

_"..."_

Naruto seketika paham sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan Kamii-sama disampingnya yang menjelaskan bahwa api yang membakar kedua mahluk tersebut adalah salah satu kekuatan terakhir Samael jika bertemu dengan lawan sepadan dan dalam keadaan terpojok maka pembunuh Naga tersebut akan mengeluarkan apa abadi yang akan membakar hal apapun tanpa sisa bahkan selama objek yang dibakar belum musnah maka api hitam tersebut tidak akan padam.

_"Entah mengapa penjelasannya mengingatkanku dengan teknik milik Sasuke" _

Naruto tertawa pelan mengingat kenangannya dulu ketika masih menjadi seorang Shinobi.

Wush!

"Naruto!"

Lucifer yang melihat kejadian dimana Samael serta Trihexa terbakar hebat langsung mengepakkan sayapnya melesat kearah Naruto yang ia lihat berdiri tidak jauh dari keberadaan kedua mahluk abnormal tersebut.

"Apakah sudah berakhir?"

"Entahlah, namun jika memang api tersebut dapat membakar hal apapun hingga musnah maka kurasa perang telah berakhir" Balas Naruto pelan masih menatap kearah Trihexa yang saat ini masih terbakar.

.

.

"Ugh!"

"Argh!"

Gabriel dan Michael mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar suara lenguhan pelan dari arah belakang atau lebih tepatnya Great Red serta Ouroboros yang sebelumnya pingsan akibat separuh energi mereka diserap oleh Samael mulai sadarkan diri.

Gadis bersurai merah Crimson tersebut mulai bangkit terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, pandangannya masih buram untuk melihat hal disekelilingnya, namun dengan pasti dapat mengingat sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran akibat terkena racun Samael ada seorang pemuda pirang yang menyelamatkan ia dan Ophis dari sang pembunuh Naga.

"B-bukankah aku sudah ditelan Samael?"

Gadis loli bersurai hitam perwujudan dari sang Ouroboros bergumam pelan sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya menahan nyeri dikepalanya, dirinya juga mengingat sebelum pingsan Samael telah hampir memakannya, jadi apakah saat ini adalah alam dari kematian?.

"A-apakah kalian baik baik saja?"

Gabriel dengan tergagap diawal kalimatnya tetap memberanikan diri menanyakan keadaan kedua mahluk abnormal dihadapannya, meskipun ia seorang high seraph namun tetap saja perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dengan kedua Naga dihadapannya ini sangatlah terlampau jauh berbeda.

Red serta Ouroboros mengalihkan pandangan menatap kearah seorang wanita bersurai pirang bergelombang sepunggung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Tenshi?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Gabriel, High Seraph"

Gabriel seketika memperkenalkan dirinya ketika melihat pandangan bingung dari kedua Naga dihadapannya, membuat Red beserta Ouroboros terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang terjad-!"

Grooaaaaar!.

Perkataan Great Red terhenti ketika mendengar raungan luar biasa keras jauh dari tempatnya serta insting Naganya seketika menegang waspada saat merasakan luapan energi Trihexa dengan Samael namun ada yang aneh layaknya energi kedua mahluk tersebut sedang mendominasi satu sama lain, sedangkan Ouroboros tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Fufufu~ Nee~ Red menurutmu antara Sifat kemarahan Tuhan dan sifat keburukan Tuhan mana yang akan menang?"

Great Red menghiraukan perkataan Ouroboros dan memilih untuk menatap kearah Samael dan Trihexa yang masih saling mendominasi satu sama lain, namun pandangannya sesaat terpaku ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kedua mahluk abnormal tersebut.

Kalau tidak salah pemuda tersebut yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan dirinya dan Ophis dan juga pemuda tersebutlah yang menyelamatkan mereka dari terjangan Samael.

Gabriel yang mendengar kalimat Ouroboros sebelumnya memandang kedua Naga dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung, Dirinya dulu sempat mengetahui kalau memang ayahnya mempunyai sifat _'Amarah' _namun ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika ada sifat _'Keburukan'_ dari sang pencipta itu sendiri.

"Anoo.. apa maksud dari sifat keburukan dari ayah?" Tanya Gabriel kearah Ouroboros yang sebelumnya merengut kesal akibat dihiraukan oleh Red seketika tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Haah~ bahkan dirimu yang seorang High Seraph tidak mengetahui hal tersebut" Ucap Ouroboros dengan seringai tipis, "Ups sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu jika memang hal tersebut tidak boleh diketahui oleh kalian yang notabenya adalah seorang mahluk suci tanpa noda keburukan sekecil apapun" sambungnya masih dengan seringai tipis.

"Trihexa atau bisa disebut _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor adalah_ makhluk yang tercipta dari niat Jahat/buruk Tuhan. Secara alami mustahil bagi Tuhan yang sangat suci memiliki niat jahat,namun pada akhirnya niat jahat tersebut terealisasi secara nyata sebagai Trihexa yang kalian lihat saat ini, Bukan hanya mampu melenyapkan alam semesta dihari akhir namun bisa mempengaruhi hal apapun yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui, sehingga ia disegel disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun dan oleh sebab itulah oleh beberapa mahluk sering disebut _Uknown." _Jelas Ouroboros panjang lebar kearah Gabriel yang mematung mendengar hal yang baru pertama kali ini dirinya dengar bahkan kondisi Michael juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, "Namun itu hanya sebuah cerita, ya Hanya sebuah cerita karena bagaimanapun, cerita ini bertentangan dengan teori yang menyatakan bahwa Tuhan itu sendiri adalah yang teratas dari semua yang ada didalam semesta ini dan juga apakah Tuhan memang mempunyai sifat buruk dan jahat itu hanyalah masih menjadi sebuah misteri" sambungnya dengan nada pelan.

Ouroboros yang menjelaskan panjang lebar kearah Gabriel kemudian tubuh Lolinya bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pelan menjauh ketika insting Naganya merasakan energi kedua kaisar surgawi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dalam kondisi sekarat.

"Aku akan menemui kedua kaisar bodoh itu dulu" Ucapnya pelan kemudian terbang dengan sayap Naganya.

Great Red yang sedari tadi memandang Medan peperangan jauh dihadapannya dalam diam atau lebih tepatnya memandang intens kearah Naruto, sebab siapa sebenarnya pemuda pirang tersebut? Hingga bisa mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa seperti tadi?, Dimana pemuda tersebut dapat memanggil manusia kayu berukuran raksasa kemudian memanggil sebuah patung batu raksasa yang berhasil menangkap mereka dan paling gilanya bisa membuat replika planet yang saat ini dapat ia lihat, hampir seumur hidupnya Great red tidak pernah mengenal bahkan mengetahui manusia tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemuda pirang tersebut?"

Great Red yang sedari diam akhirnya membuka suara menanyakan siapa sebenarnya pemuda bernama Naruto itu kearah Gabriel dan Michael yang juga ikut terdiam sesaat karena memang belum terlalu mengetahuinya.

"Kami juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya sebab kemunculannya juga terkesan mendadak dimana ketika kami semua dalam keadaan terpojok, ia datang membantu bahkan berhasil membuat keadaan berbalik hingga seperti sekarang, namun yang pasti dia adalah satu satunya manusia yang diakui oleh Lucifer"

Ekspresi Great Red sesaat menjadi tertarik ketika mendengar kalimat_ 'Satu satunya manusia yang diakui oleh Lucifer' _dirinya menjadi penasaran dengan manusia yang dihormati oleh raja neraka tersebut, Sebab Lucifer adalah satu satunya mahluk yang dulu paling berani menentang Tuhan atas perintahnya untuk tunduk dengan Adam sang manusia pertama.

"Kurasa iblis penguasa dunia bawah itu mengetahui tentang menusia pirang tersebut."

Sedangkan ditempat Ouroboros, terlihat gadis loli tersebut sedang melangkah pelan kearah dua ekor Naga merah dan putih yang saat ini tersungkur ditanah dengan sebuah pilar salib yang menembus dari atas tubuh mereka hingga kedalam tanah dengan kuat.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Fufufu~ lihatlah sang kaisar Naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga putih sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya." ucap Ouroboros dengan Nada mengejek membuat kedua Naga yang dalam kondisi terluka tersebut melirikkan irisnya menatap kearah sesosok gadis loli yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

**"K-kau?!"**

**"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Samae-!"**

"Samael telah memakanku beserta Great Red kan?" Ucap Ouroboros memotong kalimat Draig membuat Sekiryuteii tersebut terdiam, "Namun situasi saat ini bukanlah hal yang penting untuk saling menjelaskan satu sama lain" sambungnya cepat diikuti pilar salib yang menembus tubuh kedua naga dihadapannya bersinar terang kemudian mulai retak dan didetik selanjutnya hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Aku menyelamatkan kalian tidaklah gratis" desis Ouroboros dengan hawa berat yang mulai menguar disekitar tubuh Lolinya membuat Draig serta Albion yang masih dalam kondisi belum pulih hanya bisa diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Cepat pulihkan diri kalian kemudian temui aku dan Red dimedan perang".

**"Bukankah pemuda pirang tersebut berhasil memukul mundur semuanya?"**

**"Dan juga aku melihat Trihexa telah berhasil terkurung dalam planet raksasa ciptaannya"**

Ouroboros mendecih pelan mendengar kalimat Draig dan Albion barusan, dirinya tidak habis pikir mengapa kedua Naga surgawi dihadapannya ini tidak bisa menggunakan otak mereka untuk berpikir.

"Gunakanlah otakmu, jangan kau pikir bahwa Trihexa adalah mahluk sepele yang bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan hal seperti itu, memang mungkin jika diriku dan Great red terkena teknik seperti tadi akan bisa dikalahkan namun jangan kau samakan dengan Trihexa jika diperlakukan sama seperti itu." Ucap cepat Ouroboros sambil membentangkan sayang Naganya kemudian terbang meninggalkan Draig berserta Albion yang terdiam.

**"Baru kali ini kulihat sosok Ouroboros bersikap tegas seperti tadi."**

**"Tapi..." **Albion termenung sesaat ketika merasakan hal janggal, **"Bukankah kau merasakannya Draig? Energi Red dan Ophis saat ini hanya tersisa separuh? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" **Sambungnya pelan saat merasakan kekuatan dari Red maupun Ouroboros saat ini hanyalah 50% dari kekuatan asli mereka.

**"Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti Albion" **Iris kristal Draig menyipit menatap kearah bola energi hitam yang menyelubungi Trihexa beserta Samael saat ini, **"Instingku mengatakan bahwa keadaan dikedepannya akan semakin memburu-!"**

Bum!

Wush!

Deg!

Iris Draig maupun Albion melebar sempurna ketika merasakan tekanan energi luar biasa kuat berasal dari bola energi hitam yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh Trihexa serta Samael, energi hitam tersebut layaknya jeli yang perlahan mulai merayap menutupi tubuh kedua mahluk tersebut hingga akhirnya tertutup dengan sempurna dan didetik selanjutnya sebuah hentakan energi luar biasa kuat menghempas kesegala penjuru bahkan tanah berskala luas dibagian bawahnya seketika remuk menjadi kawah akibat hempasan energi tersebut.

Deg!

Bum!

Deg!

Bum!

Bola hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuh Trihexa serta Samael berdetak layaknya jantung dan disetiap detakannya mengeluarkan hempasan energi luar biasa kuat seperti sebelumnya.

**"A-apa yang terjadi?!"**

Albion terlepas dari keterkejutannya langsung bangkit berdiri menatap kearah bola hitam pekat yang berdetak pelan dikuti hempasan energi.

**"H-hawa dari Samael menghilang!" **Tubuh Draig menegang sempurna ketika merasakan hawa dari sang pembunuh Naga telah sempurna menghilang, dirinya tidaklah salah dalam merasakan hawa keberadaan mahluk sekelas Samael, jika memang instingnya benar maka saat ini ekstensi dari sang pembunuh Naga _'Poison Of God' _telah sempurna dilahap/dikalahkan oleh sang _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _dan itu bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto saat ini terlihat pemuda pirang tersebut berlindung dibalik Gedoudamanya yang dirinya rubah menjadi perisai berukuran besar melindunginya beserta sang pencipta.

_"..."_

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras ketika mendengar kalimat singkat dari Kamii-sama yang berada disampingnya, jujur untuk kali ini dirinya tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah diluar nalar.

"Bagaimana bisa _Poison Of God _bisa dikalahkan oleh Trihex-!" Naruto seketika bungkam saat mengingat perkataan Kamii-sama beberapa waktu lalu yang menjelaskan bahwa Trihexa adalah mahluk akhir dan memang diciptakan tanpa bisa dikalahkan oleh sesama mahluk ciptaan juga, kecuali kehendak dari sang pencipta ketika hari akhir telah usai.

"Bukankah Anda sang pencipta? Kamii-sama? Bisakah membuat keajaiban?" Ucap Naruto pelan melirik sosok bercahaya disampingnya, jujur untuk sekarang pemuda pirang tersebut sudahlah kehabisan cara untuk mengalahkan mahluk abnormal jauh dihadapannya tersebut.

_"..."_

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar kalimat balasannya, berarti pemikirannya sedari tadi benar jika yang saat ini berada disampingnya hanyalah ekstensi kecil dari sang pencipta itu sendiri sebab jika tuhan benar benar turun maka keseimbangan dunia diseluruh universe akan rusak bahkan kerusakan disetiap dimensi akan terjadi.

_"Namun percayalah bahwa keajaiban akan selalu terjadi pada siapapun yang percaya dan bukankah kau selalu berpikir apa tujuan dari keberadaannmu didunia ini?" _

Pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam sesaat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dengan jelas dapat didengarnya bahkan kali ini bukan melalui pikirannya akan tetapi langsung didengarnya lewat telinga.

_"Akan kuberikan berkah terakhirku untukmu wahai keturunan Adam"_

Tubuh Kamii-sama yang berada disampingnya perlahan mulai bercahaya terang dan semakin terang hingga didetik selanjutnya sebuah ledakan cahaya terjadi menyilaukan seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Tes!

"E-eh?"

Gabriel seketika memegang pipinya saat merasakan aliran kecil turun dari sudut matanya kemudian menetes ketanah, begitupula dengan Michael yang perlahan sudut matanya mulai meneteskan air mata bahkan rasa sesak mulai memenuhi kedua Seraph tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gabriel melangkah pelan kedepan menatap kearah pusat ledakan cahaya terang beberapa saat lalu, "Kenapa hawa keberadaan Ayah tidak bisa dirasakan?" Sambungnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

Michael yang dapat langsung paham dengan apa yang terjadi perlahan melangkah kearah Gabriel kemudian memegang bahunya lembut.

"Kasih sayang Ayah selalu menyertai mereka yang percaya" Ucap Michael pelan.

Sedangkan Lucifer yang saat ini terbang dengan kedua sayapnya dan melihat hal yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu hanya bisa diam, perlahan tangannya terulur menangkap butiran butiran cahaya yang mulai berjatuhan akibat ledakan cahaya tadi.

"Aku percaya dan tidak akan berubah ayah" gumamnya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua iris matanya.

Drrrrt!

Tanah kembali bergetar ketika planet hitam yang mengurung Trihexa mulai muncul garis retakan kecil yang perlahan semakin melebar dan membesar.

Krak!

Krak!

Retakan semakin melebar layaknya telur ayam yang akan menetas dan dari setiap celah retakan mengeluarkan rembesan energi hitam kelam.

Great Red yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam, dirinya tidaklah bisa berbohong untuk saat ini jikalau memang usaha mereka akan sia sia jika melawan perwujudan dari Trihexa yang telah melahap Samael tersebut, terlebih separuh energinya serta Ouroboros yang telah dilahap Samael sebelumnya dengan pasti juga telah berada ditubuh mahluk tersebut.

"Red! Apa yang terjadi!" Ouroboros yang terbang dengan kecepatan penuh dari kejauhan berteriak kearah Great Red dan mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kuat ketika telah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Desis Red pelan sambil menunjuk kearah Bola hitam yang membungkus tubuh Trihexa, "Samael telah berhasil diserapnya, kurasa itu adalah akhir bagi semuanya" sambungnya pelan membuat kedua iris kelam Ouroboros menatap tidak percaya jauh kearah depannya.

"Bagaimana bis-!"

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Bola hitam yang membungkus tubuh raksasa Trihexa semakin melebar retakannya hingga akhirnya keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi senyap tanpa suara apapun bahkan suara angin tidak terdengar, dimana seluruh daratan disana menjadi sunyi layaknya dunia menjadi bisu tanpa suara.

"!"

Naruto yang menyadari akan terjadi sesuatu sehabis ini bahkan insting ninjanya menjerit bahwa hal luar biasa berbahaya akan terjadi, dimana suasana hening yang terjadi sepersekian detik setelah melebarnya retakan dibola energi yang membungkus Trihexa bukanlah pertanda bagus dan dengan cepat dirinya membuat Hand seal kemudian menghentakkannya tanah.

Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon!"

Drrrt!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Kelima gerbang raksasa yang sebelumnya Naruto gunakan untuk menahan serangan Ouroboros kembali dirinya Summon tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa yang Naruto lakukan?" Gumam Lucifer saat melihat pemuda pirang tersebut yang menciptakan teknik pertahanan padahal sedang tidak ada yang menyerang, "Perasan menakutkan apa in-!"

Krak!

Bwosssh!

Blaaar!

Kalimat Lucifer terputus saat bunyi terakhir dari cangkang Trihexa terdengar dan didetik selanjutnya sebuah hempasan asap hitam diikuti ledakan energi dalam lingkup 360° menghempaskan mereka semua tanpa menyisakan apapun bahkan saat ini dari luar angkasa dimana bumi terlihat bulat perlahan tercipta sebuah titik hitam yang menghempaskan sebuah energi hitam dan mulai menyebar segala penjuru.

**-At Olympus-**

Zeus seketika bangkit dari singgahsananya ketika bulu romanya berdiri merasakan hawa kelam yang menyebar dengan kuat kesegala penjuru.

Blar!.

Sebuah gerbang neraka tercipta dihadapan singgahsana Zeus kemudian dengan cepat pintu neraka tersebut terbuka menampakkan Hades yang memasang ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Kau merasakannya Zeus?"

"Sama seperti yang kau rasakan Hades" gumam Zeus pelan, kedua iris putihnya menyipit ketika melihat sebuah gelombang hitam pekat yang berjarak sangat jauh, mungkin jika mahluk biasa tidak dapat melihatnya namun jangan remehkan darah dewa yang mengalir ditubuhnya ini dapat melihat benda dari jarak ribuan mil.

"Ada sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat menuju kemari" Gumam Zeus yang mulai melangkah menuju gerbang istananya perlahan ditangannya mulai muncul sebuah tombak petir, "Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan Hermes dengan sepatu sayapnya." Sambungnya cepat.

Zeus yang saat ini berdiri tegap didepan istananya mulai meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar dimana langit yang seketika menggelap.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi di Medan perang saat ini" ucapnya pelan diikuti gemuruh nyaring dan petir yang menyambar nyambar, "Namun jika sampai berimbas ke wilayah Olympus maka itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku!" Sambungnya dengan nada nyaring kemudian ratusan petir berukuran besar menyambar dari atas langit menuju tanah dan menyebar layaknya membuat sebuah perisai petir yang melingkupi seluruh Olympus.

Wush!

Gelombang hitam yang bergerak cepat dari kejauhan melahap apapun yang dilewatinya semakin memotong jarak dengan perisai petir milik Zeus hingga akhirnya keduanya bertabrakan menjadi sebuah ledakan singkat sebelum akhirnya kerajaan Olympus yang awalnya terlihat megah dengan warna putih terang seketika lenyap menjadi lautan asap berwarna hitam.

**-At Asgard-**

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang terjadi pada Asgard saat ini dimana ratusan sihir pelindung Nordik yang diciptakan oleh ratusan Valkryie serta ditambah sihir pelindung berskala besar milik Odin serta Thor yang membungkus kerajaan Asgard mulai terkikis satu persatu saat gelombang raksasa energi hitam yang telah mengubur Olympus menjadi lautan hitam menerjangnya.

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Thor yang merasa tekanan dari luar sana semakin menguat disetiap detiknya mulai berkeriput dingin kemudian menoleh menatap kearah Odin yang sesaat terdiam ikut menoleh menatapnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Krak!

Wush!

Sihir terakhir telah hancur dan kejadian selanjutnya sama persis seperti yang terjadi di Olympus dimana gelombang energi hitam menghantam negeri Asgard, merubahnya menjadi lautan hitam.

**-At Dimension Yasaka Place-**

Poft!

Poft!

Kedua Bunshin Naruto yang berada dihadapan Yasaka sedangkan satunya lagi sedang mengobati penduduk seketika menghilang menjadi ledakan asap meninggalkan Yasaka beserta penduduknya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Gumam Yasaka pelan saat melihat Bunshin milik Naruto seketika meledak menjadi asap, dirinya tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi ditempat pemuda pirang itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa gelisah saat ini, "Semoga kau baik baik saja Naru-!"

Kalimat Yasaka terhenti dan tubuhnya menegang ketika dihadapannya saat ini terlihat seekor musang raksasa berwarna orange yang juga menatapnya intens selama beberapa saat.

**-Alliance Fraction Place-**

Sedangkan dipusat terjadinya ledakan atau lebih tepatnya ditempat Naruto terlihat saat ini pemuda tersebut terbang diketinggian, peluh membanjiri wajahnya disertai nafasnya yang memburu karena Chakranya terkuras sangat banyak akibat memaksa merentangkan Gedoudamanya menjadi sangat lebar untuk membawa sisa pasukan aliansi serta menggunakan chakra Ashuranya untuk membungkus kedua tubuh naga raksasa Draig dan Albion yang saat ini juga berada diketinggian.

Iris safir Naruto dapat melihat kelima gerbang iblis ciptaanya seketika hancur tanpa sisa ketika bertabrakan dengan hempasan energi milik Trihexa barusan, menandakan daya hancurnya ratusan kali lebih kuat dari serangan Ouroboros waktu itu.

Sedangkan tubuh Lucifer saat ini menegang sempurna setelah melewati hal menakutkan beberapa saat lalu, ia berpikir bahwa sekarang dirinya mungkin telah musnah akibat hempasan energi Trihexa yang sangat mendadak serta cepat, namun sesaat setelahnya perlahan raja iblis tersebut sadar bahwa dirinya beserta Michael, Gabriel bahkan sisa pasukan Aliansi yang tersisa telah diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah ini sudah diluar nalar?" Iris kelam Ouroboros sesaat melebar saat melihat hamparan luas lautan energi hitam sepanjang matanya memandang dan baru pertama kali ini sepanjang dirinya hidup, sang perwujudan dari Ouroboros tersebut merasakan rasa takut.

"Kurasa keadaan semakin memburuk" gumam Great Red yang juga kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ouroboros, "Ditambah separuh energiku dan energi Ouroboros yang diserap Samael juga ikut terserap kedalam tubuh Trihexa." Sambungnya pelan, gadis bersurai Crimson tersebut berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini namun sia sia karena mustahil untuk mengalahkan Trihexa yang telah menyerap Samael, ditambah jika tadi dirinya beserta yang lain tidak diselamatkan oleh Naruto maka mungkin sekarang hanyalah tinggal nama.

Naruto yang saat ini melihat seluruh sisa pasukan aliansi beserta keempat naga yang sebelumnya mengamuk dimedan perang telah berhasil dirinya selamatkan hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian iris safirnya memandang lurus kearah lautan hitam dibawahnya, ingin rasanya menyerah sama seperti yang dulu dirinya dan Sasuke lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Kaguya namun entah mengapa untuk kali ini hati kecilnya seolah berteriak bahwa keajaiban akan terjadi.

"Berkah terakhir kah?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Poft!

Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan asap dalam skala luas terjadi tepat dibalakang tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh pria pirang tersebut sesaat akan terhempas kedepan namun didetik berikutnya tubuhnya menegang sempurna akibat merasakan hawa kehadiran yang terasa familiar dibelakangnya.

**"Hmm~ Baru sebentar tidak bersamaku kau sudah dalam kondisi babak belur seperti ini ya Naruto"**

Perlahan kepala bersurai pirang milik Naruto menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya dan detik selanjutnya kedua matanya menyipit diikuti liquid bening mulai mengalir diujung matanya akibat bisa melihat kembali partner lamanya yang telah menemani sejak dirinya lahir ke dunia serta partner yang menemaninya dikala yang lain masih membencinya.

**"Yo! Yo! Kau ternyata masih cengeng seperti Naruto yang kukenal! Kurasa Bee akan tertawa jika melihat kondisimu saat ini Naruto! Yeaaah!"**

**"Hentikan Nada Reap menyebalkan mu itu Hachibi!"**

**"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kita semua akan kembali berkumpul dihadapan Naruto!"**

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap bingung bercampur penasaran ketika sebuah ledakan asap raksasa terjadi dibelakang tubuh Naruto kemudian memunculkan sembilan mahluk aneh berukuran raksasa, dimana terdapat Rakun bertubuh pasir dengan tatto aksara memenuhi sekujur tubuh pasirnya dan berekor satu, Kucing bertubuh api biru berekor dua, Kura kura raksasa berekor 3, Kera berukuran raksasa berwarna merah dengan ekor Gurita berjumlah 4, seekor kuda putih tapi dengan kepala lumba-lumba serta memiliki dua tanduk panjang runcing kearah belakang dan tiga tanduk pendek di depan dengan ekor berjumlah 5, mahluk berbentuk seperti siput berlendir namun dengan tangan dan kaki kecil dengan ekor berjumlah 6, berbentuk seperti kumbang tanduk dibagian bawahnya memiliki kulit keras berpola baju zirah dengan enam buah sayap yang membentuk kipas dari tujuh ekor yang dia miliki, mahluk berbadan serta berkepala banteng/sapi namun bagian tubuh bawahnya gurita dengan jumlah ekor 8 dan yang terakhir adalah mahluk yang paling terlihat normal diantar lainnya, yaitu seekor rubah berukuran raksasa berwarna orange yang saat ini menatap Naruto dengan seringai lebar serta ekornya berjumlah 9.

**"Kurasa kondisimu saat ini kurang baik Naru-!"**

GROAAAAAAAR!

Drrrrrrrrrt!

Rakun berekor satu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah raungan nyaring mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mahluk disana diikuti daratan hitam dibawah mereka mulai bergetar pelan.

**"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto? Kenapa suasana disini terasa sangat gelap?"**

**"Bahkan kegelapan ini melebihi Juubi"**

Naruto yang masih terbawa suasan akibat pertemuannya dengan teman teman lamanya hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mendongak menatap mahluk berekor 4 dihadapannya dilanjutkan menoleh menatap kearah rubah berekor 9 yang juga ikut tersenyum ketika saling beradu pandang dengannya.

"Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Naruto pelan diikuti tangannya yang perlahan tergenggam kemudian diangkat ke udara atau lebih tepatnya gerakan layaknya meninju udara, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki" sambungnya pelan sambil mendongak menatap setiap mahluk yang dirinya sebutkan namanya barusan.

**"Tentu/Tentu/Baiklah/Tentu saja/baik/Seperti yang kau mau Naruto/Baik/Yo!Yo baiklah"**

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi dari setiap Bunuh dihadapannya tersebut namun pandangannya terhenti ketika iris safirnya saling beradu Padang Dengan iris vertikal milik mahluk berekor 9.

"Bagaimana Kurama?" Tanya Naruto menunggu jawaban dari partnernya tersebut.

**"Kheh! Karena kau lemah kurasa sudah jelas bukan?" **Seringai lebar tercipta dimoncong rubahnya membuat senyuman tipis hinggap dibibir Naruto.

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Set!

Masing masing tangan dari setiap Bijuu saling menumpuk satu sama lain dan dibagian telapak tangan Bijuu paling bawah terdapat Naruto yang berdiri sambil menempelkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kurasa inilah keajaiban yang dimaksud Kamii-sama" gumam Naruto pelan.

**¤TBC¤**

_Chap 4 : Last chapter pembuka! (Final!)_

_Ok Sekian terima Gaji~_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Wind (Akeboshi)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Sage Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	4. Chapter 4

.Happy Read.

**Ost op: Silhouette (Kana-boon)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Note theme song Naruto:_

_**1**__(uchiha Madara Theme song)_

_**2**__(Theme song Prophet (Yogensha) Crimson flame)_

_**3**__(Theme song Kotoamatsukami)_

_**4**__(Theme Song Zetsu's)_

_**5**__(Theme song Waltz of wind and fire)_

_**6**__(Theme song Madara Six Path)_

_**7**__(Theme Song Kurama&Susanoo)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Final Part-1)_

_(Theme song 2)_

Drrrrrrrt!

Groaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah raungan luar biasa keras menghempaskan area disekelilingnya secara kuat bahkan daratan sekitarnya langsung remuk menjadi kawah berukuran lebar.

**"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"**

Iris vertikal Kurama menyipit tajam menatap kearah cangkang hitam raksasa yang telah retak di seluruh sisinya dan perlahan mulai runtuh satu persatu, instingnya mengatakan mahluk yang berada dibalik sana sangatlah berbahaya.

"Bukankah semua sudah kujelaskan Kurama?" Balas Naruto singkat tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya, sedangkan Kurama yang mendengarnya kembali terdiam sebab ketika tadi mereka semua para bijuu saling menyatukan kepalan tangan, Naruto sudah mengirimkan ingatan serta penjelasan secara rinci mengenai mahluk bernama Trihexa tersebut, namun ia tidak menyangka akan ada mahluk seperti yang diceritakan partnernya tersebut.

**"Aku tidak terlalu paham, namun akan kumusnahkan mahluk tersebut dengan pasirku!"**

Shukaku berteriak nyaring kemudian tertawa diakhir kalimatnya membuat beberapa bijuu sesaat sweatdrope karena sifat si rakun ekor 1 ini sedari dulu tidaklah pernah berubah.

**"Jangan bercanda Shukaku! Pahami situasi saat ini!"**

**"Apa masalahmu rubah jelek? Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan sang Bijuu dari Sunagakure!"**

Shukaku dengan nada sombong menatap rendah Kurama yang tadi membentaknya membuat sang Bijuu berekor sembilan tersebut mendengus pelan kemudian kembali menatap kearah Trihexa yang masih dibeberapa bagian terbungkus energi hitam pekat.

Son yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan absrud antara Shukaku dengan Kurama hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian tubuh raksasanya perlahan maju mendekat kearah Naruto.

Set!

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan yang kau jelaskan tadi Gaki, namun jika memang mahluk tersebut sekuat itu maka bukankah kami yang hanya para bijuu tetap tidak bisa mengalahkannya." Kedua iris Son menatap Naruto beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas pelan, "Bahkan kekuatan patung Gedo Mazuo tidak bisa mengikat jiwa mahluk tersebut." Sambungnya pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya diam dengan kedua irisnya menatap sesaat kearah Trihexa.

"Kalian para Bijuu datang kemari tentu mempunyai tujuan Son"

Set!

Naruto melirik kearah Son Goku kemudian tersenyum tipis, perlahan tangan kanannya terulur memegang lengan berbulu lebat milik sang Bijuu ekor 4 tersebut.

**"!"**

Sebuah pesan pikiran terkirim melalui chakra yang Naruto salurkan ketika telapak tangannya memegang lengan Son membuat Bijuu berekor 4 tersebut tersentak kaget serta menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto sesaat.

**"Kau tidak bercanda Naruto?!"**

"Apakah situasi saat ini memungkinkan untuk bercanda?"

**"Aku mengerti jika memang cara satu satunya adalah membuat mahluk tersebut kembali tertidur hingga akhir dunia, namun bukankah dampaknya juga akan dirasakan oleh seluruh mahluk dimuka bumi?"**

"Percayalah, aku juga sudah memikirkan hal yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan untuk saat ini Son" Ucap Naruto pelan dengan kedua irisnya beradu pandang dengan iris Son Goku sesaat, "Percayalah untuk kali ini Son, Jika dunia ini akan kuselamatkan" sambungnya dengan nada tajam perlahan membuat sang Bijuu berekor 4 tertawa lebar.

**"Hahahaha kau memang tidak pernah berubah Naruto! Dan sifat itulah yang kami para bijuu sukai darimu!" **Monster bertubuh kera setengah gurita tersebut tertawa nyaring melihat sifat Naruto yang dirinya sukai dan mereka para bijuu tidaklah salah jika mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah satu satunya Shinobi reinkarnasi Ashura serta pewaris pertapa 6 jalur yang bisa mengontrol kesembilan Bijuu, **"Akan tetapi kenapa hanya aku yang kau beritahu rencanamu ini Gaki?" **Sambungnya bertanya kenapa hanya dirinya yang diberitahu oleh bocah pirang itu, bukankah pertner utamanya adalah Kyuubi?.

"Dari seluruh Bijuu yang mempunyai kewarasan normal hanyalah kau Son."

Son mau tidak mau saat ini terdiam menatap Naruto beberapa saat sehabis mendengar kalimatnya.

**"Khahahaha! Lelucon yang bagus disaat seperti ini gaki!" **Son tertawa nyaring melihat lawakan Naruto barusan, dirinya tidaklah menyangkal hal tersebut sebab yang dikatakannya memang benar, **"Namun kau tetap harus memberitahu mereka semua Narut-!"**

Groaaaaaaaar!

Bum!

Zruuut!

Hampir seluruh mahluk disana menatap kearah lautan hitam pekat yang membentang seluas mata memandang perlahan mulai tertarik atau bisa dikatakan seolah sedang tersedot kedalam sisa cangkang yang menutupi Trihexa, lautan hitam perlahan mulai tersedot hingga akhirnya daratan mulai kembali terlihat dimana awalnya daratan yang terlihat hijau saat ini hanyalah tanah tandus gersang bahkan jika dilihat dari luar angkasa saat ini bumi hanyalah sebuah planet berwarna coklat.

"Ledakan energi hitam pekat beberapa saat lalu sepertinya telah menelan habis seluruh kehidupan mahluk dimuka bumi ini" Great Red yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Naruto serta kesembilan Bijuu hanya menatap daratan tandus dibawahnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan, dirinya merasa bahwa akhir bagi mereka semua memanglah saat ini namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya seolah selalu berteriak untuk jangan berputus asa serta mengatakan bahwa harapan masihlah ada membuat perwujudan Rival Ouroboros tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Manusia."

"Aku yakin mahluk dihuni yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah kita semua" Iris hitam Ouroboros memandang datar kearah bawah.

Ekspresi Naruto sesaat mengeras ketika melihat seluruh daratan seluas dirinya memandang hanyalah tanah gersang tanpa adanya kehidupan.

Set!

**"Naruto"**

Pemuda pirang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Bijuu berekor 4 dan dirinya dapat melihat seluruh Bijuu menatapnya intens.

**"Naruto apa benar yang dikatakan Yonbi?" **Iris vertikal Kurama menatap intens beberapa saat kearah Naruto yang juga beradu pandang dengannya kemudian pemuda tersebut mengalihkan irisnya menatap Son, membuat Bijuu ekor 4 tersebut paham arti tatapannya.

**"Kami para bijuu selalu terhubung Naruto, oleh sebab itu aku memilih untuk menjelaskannya sejak awal kepada mereka."**

Naruto yang memahami maksud dari perkataan Son Goku terdiam sesaat kemudian iris matanya menatap Kurama yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Seperti yang Yonbi jelaskan Kurama, sebab hanyalah itu cara untuk mengembalikan mahluk abnormal tersebut" Jelas Naruto kearah Kurama yang memilih diam dan masih memandang kedua iris Naruto tajam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai muncul di moncong rubahnya.

**"Itu barulah partnerku" **

Set!

Kurama menyeringai sesaat kemudian tangannya terulur sambil terkepal membuat Naruto tersentak sesaat kemudian menatap kearah Kurama yang mengangguk pelan diikuti biiju lainnya juga seolah menyetujui rencananya.

**"Lakukan seperti yang kau inginkan Naruto"**

**"Kami akan selalu membantumu"**

**"Tugasmu yang dulu memang telah gagal Naruto namun untuk kali ini janganlah gagal Lagi!"**

Set!

Naruto menatap terkejut kearah Shukaku yang barusan berteriak nyaring tepat dihadapannya kemudian tangan pasir raksasa Bijuu berekor satu tersebut terulur kearahnya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kurama tadi.

"Haha Arigatou Minna" Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat teman teman lamanya, meskipun dunianya dulu mereka para bijuu selalu dianggap monster serta menjadi ketakutan bagi seluruh warga Shinobi namun menurut Naruto adalah sebaliknya, dimana para bijuu sebenarnya sama seperti halnya mahluk yang mempunyai perasaan akan tetapi karakteristik dari setiap Bijuu lah yang terkadang membuat kesalahpahaman antara hubungan Manusia dengan para bijuu.

Wush!

Perlahan Gedoudama yang membawa sisa aliansi mulai turun dari ketinggian hingga akhirnya mereka semua kembali berpijak pada daratan yang terlihat tandus gersang.

**"Ternyata jika dilihat dari bawah ukurannya beberapa kali lipat dari ukuran Juubi" **

Matatabi sesaat melangkah mundur ketika telah berpijak didarat kemudian melihat kearah Trihexa yang masih terbungkus cangkang dibeberapa bagian, Bijuu ekor 2 itu tidak menyangka kalau ukuran mahluk tersebut akan terlihat sangat besar jika mereka berada pada garis pandang normal.

**"Ukurannya semakin membesar setelah menyerap Samael" **iris Draig menatap serius kearah musuh terakhir mereka.

**"Terlebih separuh dari energi Ouroboros serta Great Red juga diserapnya" **Albion yang berada disamping Rivalnya tersebut juga menatap kearah Trihexa dengan pandangan tajam, sebab dirinya tahu jika mereka berdua bahkan seluruh aliansi pun untuk saat ini tidak ada satupun yang bisa menandingi perwujudan dari mahluk Akhir itu dan harapan mereka satu satunya adalah manusia bersurai pirang yang berada jauh dihadapannya tersebut.

Set!

Naruto yang telah kembali memijak tanah perlahan seluruh Gedoudamanya kembali menyatu dan merentang lebar mencangkup seluruh mahluk yang tersisa disana kemudian mulai terangkat menutupi seluruh aliansi hingga akhirnya berbentuk bulat menyerupai bola.

"Kurasa itu cukup kuat untuk melindungi kalian semua hingga perang ini usai"

Seluruh mahluk yang telah berada dibalik perlindungan Gedoudama milik Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa diantaranya mengangguk pelan, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu pria pirang tersebut melawan Trihexa namun yang masih menganggu dipikiran mereka hingga sekarang adalah _'apakah Naruto akan berhasil? Sebab Naruto tetap hanyalah seorang manusia'._

Wush!

Naruto yang melihat seluruh sisa aliansi termasuk ras Naga telah berhasil berlindung didalam Gedoudamanya kemudian perlahan menggerakkan bola berukuran raksasa tersebut menjauh untuk diletakkan diarea aman, kemudian setelahnya ia berbalik menatap tajam kearah gumpalan energi hitam Trihexa yang masih bergejolak, dan seperti yang dirinya pikirkan bahwa mahluk sekelas Trihexa pun masih memerlukan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan Energi Samael yang telah diserapnya.

Drap!

Drap!

**"Naruto jika memang rencanamu seperti itu maka kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menyatukan kami semua."**

"Aku akan mengulur waktu selama mungkin hingga kalian semua berhasil menyatu Shukaku." Balas Naruto kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat membuat sebuah hand seal dan dengan kuat dirinya menghentakkan telapak tangannya yang telah muncul sebuah simbol aksara ketanah.

"Gedo Mazo!"

Bofffffft!

Ledakan asap dalam skala luas terjadi sesaat setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama tekniknya, perlahan kabut asap mulai menghilang tertiup angin dan menampakkan sebuah patung batu raksasa yang sebelumnya sempat dirinya panggil untuk melawan Great Red serta Ouroboros.

Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tegap diatas kepala Gedo Mazo kemudian dengan cepat menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya menyalurkan chakra berwarna emas miliknya kedalam patung Gedo.

Son Goku yang melihat Naruto telah berhasil memanggil patung Gedo Mazo kemudian menoleh menatap kearah Bijuu lainnya yang juga mengangguk pelan pertanda mereka semua telah siap dan bersedia membantu Naruto.

**"Inilah waktunya" **Son Goku dengan intonasi nyaring memberitahu kepada seluruh Bijuu untuk bersiap.

Sring!

**"Aku yang pertama" **

Tubuh Shukaku sang Bijuu berekor satu seketika bersinar terang kemudian dengan cepat terhisap kedalam mulut patung Gedo Mazo yang kemudian diikuti Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki hingga yang terakhir adalah Kurama Bijuu berekor sembilan sekaligus partner Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Kurama mulai bersinar terang pertanda akan dihisap Gedo Mazo hanya memandang sedih kearah partnernya tersebut, sebab sebenarnya ia tidaklah tega untuk harus kembali mengekang mereka para Bijuu, Namun untuk sekarang hanyalah ini cara satu satunya yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bisa memenangkan perang dan juga untuk kali ini para bijuu akan masuk kedalam patung Gedo dengan cara normal bukan dipaksa masuk seperti dulu ketika perang dunia Shinobi dimana rantai ungu menangkap setiap jiwa para bijuu kemudian menghisapnya.

Wush!

Sring!

Tubuh musang berekor sembilan tersebut perlahan bersinar hingga akhirnya dengan cepat terhisap kedalam mulut patung Gedo Mazo, namun sesaat setelah terhisap entah mengapa Bijuu ekor sembilan tersebut masih berdiri tegap ditempat awalnya membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

"K-kurama apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**"Kheh! Kau kira aku Sudi untuk harus kembali dihisap oleh patung bodoh itu?"**

"T-tapi bukankah kau harusnya mengerti tentang renca-!"

**"Tenanglah Naruto, Kau masih ingat dengan chakraku yang dulu berada di tubuh Minato kan?" **Iris vertikal Kurama menatap kearah Naruto yang sesaat menatapnya bingung kemudian mengangguk ketika mengingat tentang chakra _Yin dan Yang _milik rubah berekor sembilan tersebut, **"Chakraku yang dulu berada di tubuh Minato telah kuberikan kepada Gedo Mazo dan juga kurasa jika hanya kau seorang tidaklah mungkin untuk bisa menang menghadapi mahluk itu." **Seringai lebar tercipta di moncong rubahnya ketika saling beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang sesaat terbengong kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha! Kau memang bola bulu yang terbaik!"

**"Siapa yang kau sebut Bola Bul-!"**

Groaaaaaaaar!

Kurama menghentikan kalimatnya ketika patung Gedo Mazo yang telah menyerap kesembilan Bijuu perlahan bergetar pelan dan didetik berikutnya kedua tangannya yang terlilit rantai merentang lebar dengan kuat membuat rantai rantainya terputus diikuti raungan luar biasa kuat serta kesembilan matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka satu persatu.

"Kurasa hanya tinggal menungg-!"

Deg!

**"Naruto! Awa-!"**

**Grrrrooooaaaaaaar!**

Krak!

Wush!

_(Theme song 6)_

Naruto seketika menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar teriakan Kurama saat Trihexa meraung nyaring membuat udara disekitar mahluk tersebut terhempas kuat kesegala arah diikuti gelombang kuat yang kembali meluluhlantahkan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Sebuah sayap hitam legam berukuran sangat besar dengan paksa menembus keluar menghancurkan sisa cangkang yang masih menutupi tubuh Naga Abnormal tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Lucifer yang pertama kali sadar setelah goncangan kuat menghantam Gedoudama milik Naruto yang melindungi mereka tersebut langsung bangkit kemudian berlari kearah lubang kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk masuknya oksigen agar mereka semua bisa bernafas.

Brushhhh~

Brakh!

Asap hitam pekat berhembus pelan mengelilingi cangkang hitam Trihexa yang telah sepenuhnya hancur, seolah tubuh mahluk tersebut bersuhu ribuan derajat hingga membakar udara disekitarnya dan didetik berikutnya sebuah tangan naga raksasa bersisik hitam mengkilat menembus kabut asap kemudian dengan kuat menapak di tanah membuat getaran pelan.

**Grrrrrrr!**

Sring!

Lucifer menyipitkan kedua iris matanya saat mendengar geraman pelan dari balik kabut hitam yang menutupi Trihexa namun Raja iblis tersebut dengan jelas dapat melihat iris merah terang menyala dari balik kabut yang menutupi mahluk itu.

Set!

Ouroboros yang juga berada didalam perlindungan Gedoudama sesaat melangkah mundur sambil menatap tangannya yang bergetar pelan, baru kali pertama selama ia hidup perwujudan dari sang ketidak terbatas tersebut merasakan yang namanya takut dan gelisah.

**"Ck! Hawa ini membuatku muak." **

Albion yang awalnya dalam posisi melingkar dengan kedua matanya terpejam seketika bangkit berdiri saat merasakan hawa memuakkan milik Trihexa namun sebenarnya kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ouroboros, dimana kaisar Naga langit tersebut merasakan ketakutan luar biasa dibenaknya, Draig yang berada disampingnya hanya melirik malas kemudian dengan nada mengejek ia membalas perkataan Rivalnya tersebut.

**"Membuatmu muak kheh? Kalau begitu keluarlah dan hadapi mahluk tersebut Albion" **Ucap Draig dengan nada mengejek membuat Albion yang mendengarnya mendengus kemudian kembali terpejam.

Wusshhhhhh~

Kabut hitam pekat yang menutupi area tempat Trihexa akhirnya perlahan hilang tertiup angin dan akhirnya menampakkan sosok Trihexa yang masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya namun beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah berubah seperti ratusan sisik runcing yang mencuat tajam dibagian tulang punggung hingga ekornya serta sayap yang berjumlah empat dimana terlihat sepasang sayap naga dan sepasang sayap gagak hitam membentang lebar.

Naruto beserta Kurama yang melihat Trihexa secara keseluruhan terdiam sesaat.

"Bersiaplah Kurama" Iris mata Naruto menatap waspada kearah Trihexa yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan, "Kuyakin mahluk tersebut telah selesai bertransformasi" sambungnya membuat Kurama yang mendengarnya mengangguk diikuti tubuhnya mulai bersinar terang kemudian melesat masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

**"Kita lakukan seperti dulu Naruto!"**

"Tentu"

Bwoshh!

Tubuh Naruto seketika terbungkus jubah chakra Ashura kemudian dengan cepat ninja pirang tersebut melompat tinggi keudara sambil diikuti tangannya membuat sebuah hand seal.

"Mokuton Mokujin No Jutsu!"

Ratusan batang kayu keluar dari dalam tanah membentuk beberapa manusia kayu berukuran raksasa kemudian dengan cepat kumpulan manusia kayu ciptaan Naruto tersebut menerjang kearah Trihexa yang ketika melihatnya perlahan mulai berdiri tegak sambil diikuti keempat sayapnya semakin membentang lebar.

Bratz!

Sring!

Krak!

Krak!

Bum!

Zrat!

Zrat!

Zrat!

Sebuah Lightspear berukuran hampir sama dengan tubuh Trihexa tercipta tepat diatasnya dan perlahan mulai terlihat retakan yang mengeluarkan sinar terang dimana retakannya semakin meluas hingga akhirnya Lightspear berukuran raksasa tersebut meledak kuat menjadi Lightspear berukuran kecil menghujani puluhan manusia kayu Naruto bahkan hingga menghantam Gedoudama milik Naruto yang melindungi sisa pasukan aliansi.

Naruto yang sedang berada di udara melihat manusia kayu ciptaannya hancur seketika perlahan tangan kanannya yang terdapat simbol matahari mulai bersinar terang dan didetik selanjutnya puluhan bola hitam berukuran kecil tercipta di telapak tangannya kemudian dengan cepat dirinya melemparkan puluhan bola hitam tersebut keudara.

Drrrrrrrt!

Daratan mulai bergetar kemudian mulai terangkat keudara sesaat setelah Naruto melemparkan puluhan bola hitam berukuran kecil tersebut keudara, tanah serta bebatuan terangkat naik membuat puluhan planet berukuran mini diangkasa.

Great Red yang melihat Naruto menciptakan puluhan planet mini dari balik celah Gedoudama yang melindungi mereka semua hanya terdiam sambil terus memandangnya intens, dirinya sejak awal melihatnya selalu dapat merasakan kobaran semangat pantang menyerah didalam diri pemuda pirang tersebut, bahkan dirinya yakin untuk saat ini Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan perwujudan Trihexa yang telah menelan Samael.

**Groaaar!**

Trihexa yang telah berhasil menghancurkan puluhan manusia kayu milik Naruto dengan ribuan hujan Lightspear kemudian meraung nyaring menatap kearah Naruto yang saat ini berada diketinggian.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat puluhan mini Chibaku Tensei telah selesai terbentuk dengan kuat menghempaskan tangan kanannya yang terdapat simbol matahari kearah Trihexa dan seketika puluhan planet mini yang berada diangkasa mulai bergerak turun dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mahluk abnormal tersebut.

Wush!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Puluhan meteorit ciptaan Naruto langsung menghantam tepat kearah Trihexa membuat daratan kembali bergetar hebat bahkan sampai membuat bola Gedoudama berukuran raksasa yang melindungi aliansi terpental kuat.

"U-ugh! Apa yang terjadi"

Azazel yang awalnya hilang kesadaran akibat luka parah yang diterimanya saat ikut bertempur dimedan perang akhirnya mulai tersadar akibat goncangan kuat yang kembali terjadi beberapa saat lalu, membuat Michael beserta Gabriel langsung menahan tubuh lemas petinggi malaikat jatuh tersebut saat akan bangkit duduk.

"Azazel jangan banyak bergerak" Michael dengan segera menahan tubuh Azazel ketika pria tersebut berniat bangkit, sebab tubuh dari malaikat jatuh tersebut belumlah membaik total dimana noda pekat darah kembali merembes dari luka yang telah tertutup perban akibat Azazel yang berniat bangkit barusan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Michael?" Azazel sesaat menyipitkan kedua matanya saat mencoba menatap sekelilingnya yang terlihat hitam, "Bagaimana dengan perangnya?" Sambungnya cepat saat mengingat bahwa dirinya bisa terluka parah seperti ini adalah akibat peperangan dahsyat antar fraksi hingga finalnya dimana muncul beberapa mahluk pembawa petaka yang menjadi musuh terakhir mereka.

"Susah untuk menjelaskan dikondisi seperti ini Azazel, lebih baik dirimu beristirahat dan ketika perang telah usai maka aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya secara rinci padamu." Michael mencoba menjelaskan bahwa akan memakan waktu jika harus menjelaskan kondisi mereka saat ini membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dimana terdapat sisa pasukan aliansi serta Draig dan Albion yang memang telah dikalahkan sebelum dirinya terluka parah kemudian juga terdapat Great Red dan Ourobo-!.

"Great Red! Ouroboro-! Argh!"

Grep!

"Azazel!"

Michael beserta Gabriel langsung menahan tubuh Azazel yang limbung kedepan saat petinggi Datenshi tersebut bangkit dengan cepat ketika menyadari bahwa Great Red serta Ouroboros yang menjadi musuh terakhir mereka selain Trihexa berada tepat disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Michael! Musuh ada dihadap-!"

"Tenanglah Datenshi!"

Azazel seketika bungkam saat melihat sosok wanita bersurai merah terang jelmaan dari Great Red menatapnya datar dengan kedua iris merahnya.

"Musuh kalian saat ini bukanlah diriku maupun Ouroboros" Ucap Great Red dengan intonasi datar kearah Azazel yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimatnya, "Trihexa ternyata melampaui apa yang selama ini kuketahui mengenai mahluk tersebut, bahkan sampai dapat melahap Samael dan saat ini kurasa kalian semua termasuk aku hanya bisa menunggu disini hingga perang usai." Sambungnya masih dengan nada datar membuat Azazel menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi kalian membiarkan Ayah bertempur sendirian melawan Trihexa?!" Petinggi Datenshi tersebut sesaat meninggikan oktaf suaranya karena berpikir yang saat ini sedang menghadapi Trihexa hanyalah Ayah.

Set!

"Yang sedang menghadapi Trihexa hanyalah Naruto seorang"

"Naruto? Apa maksudmu Lucife-!"

Brakh!

Grep!

Azazel seketika hilang kesadaran dan langsung jatuh di dekapan Michael saat Ouroboros melangkah cepat kearahnya kemudian memukul tengkuknya kuat.

"Kurasa Datenshi cerewet ini lebih baik tertidur sementara hingga perang usai" desis Ouroboros membuatnya ditatap dengan berbagai ekspresi oleh yang lain, Great Red yang melihat aksi rivalnya tersebut hanya meliriknya datar sekilas.

**.**

**.**

**"Apakah berhasil?"**

Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto berbicara melalui mindscape kearah Naruto yang juga menatap tajam kearah tempat keberadaan Trihexa sehabis dihantam puluhan meteorit beberapa saat lalu, dirinya kurang yakin jika serangan tersebut dapat memusnahkannya namun setidaknya masih dapat menahan pergerakannya sesaat.

Wush~

Angin bertiup pelan menyingkirkan kabut asap yang menutupi mahluk abnormal tersebut, menampakkan kondisi Trihexa yang masih seperti sebelumnya berdiri tegap tanpa berpindah sedikitpun namun bagian punggung yang tertutupi sisik hitam mengkilat dibeberapa bagian telah hancur terkoyak dan perlahan mulai kembali beregenerasi.

"Kurasa kita masih beruntung karena mahluk itu masih diam, seolah seperti menunggu kita untuk menyerangnya hingga puas dan kemudian ketika sudah puas, dia yang akan berbalik menyerang"

**"Yang terpenting kita tetap harus mengulur waktu Naruto" **Ucap Kurama mengingatkan tujuan mereka yang harus menahan amukan Trihexa selama mungkin hingga rencana utama Naruto dapat terwujud, **"Dan juga kurasa Ninjutsu tidak akan mempan pada mahluk itu Naruto, gunakan Mode Bijuu, kita akan mengulur waktu dengan menahan langsung pergerakannya."** Sambungnya menyuruh partnernya tersebut untuk menggunakan mode Bijuu ketimbang Ninjutsu yang efeknya tidak seberapa pada Trihexa.

Naruto yang paham maksud dari Kurama mengangguk pelan kemudian dengan cepat merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar diikuti chakra orange Kyuubi menguar deras dari dalam tubuhnya dan perlahan mulai membentuk replika Kurama.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seketika berdetak berat saat merasakan hawa bahaya dari arah depannya dan benar, ia dapat melihat Trihexa yang telah pulih beregenerasi mulai merentangkan sayap raksasanya kemudian terbang rendah melesat kearahnya diikuti keluarnya gas hitam pekat dari moncong mulutnya yang menyebar cepat kesegala penjuru.

**"Naruto! Cepat menghindar! Gas hitam tersebut sangat beracun!"**

Kurama berteriak dari dalam mindscape Naruto memperingati bahwa gas hitam yang dihembuskan Trihexa sangatlah beracun, membuat Naruto yang sadar dengan peringatan dari partnernya langsung menggerakkan replika Rubah berekor sembilan untuk melompat tinggi.

**Groaaar!**

**Glup!**

**Glup!**

Trihexa yang melihat Naruto berhasil menghindar tanpa menunggu lama di moncong mulutnya kembali terbentuk gumpalan gumpalan energi hitam pekat berukuran besar yang perlahan mulai menyusut hingga menjadi seukuran bola kasti yang kemudian langsung ditelannya hingga...

Bwossssh!

Blaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan luar biasa kuat serta dalam skala luas menghempaskan area sekitarannya diikuti energi plasma hitam layaknya dragon shoot melesat cepat menerjang kearah Naruto yang dalam posisi melayang di udara akibat sebelumnya melompat menghindari gas beracun milik Trihexa.

Naruto yang melihat serangan Trihexa kali ini tidak dapat dihindarinya mendecih pelan dan dengan cepat kesembilan ekor replika Kurama langsung melilit menjadi satu melindungi tubuh serta Naruto didalamnya (Layaknya bunga teratai yang belum mekar) dan didetik berikutnya sebuah ledakan besar menjulang ke langit saat energi plasma milik Trihexa menghantam telak Naruto yang memasuki mode bertahan.

Hempasan kuat menerjang pusat titik ledakan dimana energi dragonic milik Trihexa menghancurkan segala hal dilewatinya dan dengan kuat menabrak Naruto yang dalam posisi bertahan dimana kesembilan ekor Kyuubi melilit kemudian menyatu menutupi tubuhnya menjadi rapat tanpa celah sedikitpun layaknya bunga teratai yang belum mekar.

"N-naruto"

Yasaka yang sedari awal diselamatkan oleh Naruto dan sekarang terduduk diam bersama warganya didalam perlindungan Gedoudama hanya bisa berharap keselamatan pemuda pirang tersebut, namun setelah melihat ledakan kuat yang terjadi barusan entah mengapa perasaannya semakin bercampur aduk memikirkan keselamatan Naruto.

"Apakah tidak apa apa kalau kita hanya diam menonton?"

Michael yang awalnya memilih diam mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk menunggu hingga perang usai akhirnya mulai merasa tidak enak jika membiarkan seorang manusia bertempur habis habisan diluar sana untuk melindungi nasib dunia sekaligus mereka, membuat pimpinan Seraph tersebut akhirnya buka suara.

"Gunakan otakmu Michael, memangnya jika kita membantu Naruto, kita bisa melakukan apa?"

"Setidaknya yang dikatakan Nii-sama benar Lucifer, bersama lebih baik dari pada sendi-!"

"Bersama? Aku bukannya merendahkan kalian semua, namun kalian semua pasukan aliansi kalah telak saat bertempur melawan Great Red serta Ouroboros yang ternyata dapat dikalahkan oleh Naruto seorang diri." Lucifer dengan nada datar menjelaskan bahwa jika saran yang tadi sempat dikatakan oleh Michael adalah saran bodoh yang jika dilakukan bukannya menjadi bantuan malahan mereka semua akan menjadi beban, "Meskipun Naruto hanyalah seorang manusia namun pengalaman serta kekuatannya terlampau jauh diatas kalian semua." Sambungnya masih dengan intonasi datar membungkam hampir seluruh mahluk disana, bahkan Michael yang berniat berbicara seketika langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Sedangkan ditempat pusat ledakan yang sebelumnya menghancurkan area dalam skala luas akibat Dragon Shoot Trihexa menghantam Mode Bijuu milik Naruto yang sedang dalam mode bertahan, terlihat saat ini seluruh ekor milik replika Kyuubi telah hancur tanpa sisa atau bisa dikatakan Bijuu tanpa ekor dan perlahan chakra orange milik Kurama mulai menguar hingga akhirnya menyusut habis.

"Kurama kau tidak apa apa?"

**"Tentu Naruto, aku hanya menyinkronkan chakra alamku yang baru kuambil selama bermeditasi"**

Kurama yang sedang dalam posisi duduk bersila didalam tubuh Naruto sesaat membuka sebelah matanya menampakkan iris vertikal ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang menanyakan keadaannya dan juga rubah ekor sembilan tersebut saat ini sedang dalam mode mengumpulkan chakra alam untuk menyuplai chakra Bijuu yang nanti akan digunakan oleh partnernya tersebut, sebab separuh chakranya telah ia berikan untuk diambil oleh patung Gedo Mazo.

**"Naruto sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sedaritadi, apakah mata kirimu itu milik Uchiha Sasuke?" **Rubah berekor sembilan itu sebenarnya sudah merasakan chakra reinkarnasi Indra Dimata kiri Naruto sejak awal namun entah mengapa seperti ada suatu perasaan yang seolah mencegahnya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Kurama barusan hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum senyuman tipis tercipta diwajahnya.

"Impian, Keberanian, serta kekuatan Sasuke ada dimata ini Kurama dan sebagai sahabatnya aku akan mewujudkannya" Iris safir Naruto sesaat menyipit menahan sedih ketika kembali teringat tentang sahabat terbaiknya membuat Kurama yang dengan jelas mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian ikut tersenyum.

**"Kurasa aku melewatkan banyak hal penting selama tidak bersamamu Naruto"**

Iris kristal Trihexa yang melihat Naruto selamat dari serangannya beberapa saat lalu menggeram pelan kemudian dengan hentakan kuat mahluk berukuran raksasa tersebut mengepakkan keempat sayapnya membuatnya perlahan terbang keudara dan ketika telah berada jauh diketinggian Mahluk tersebut mulai menciptakan gumpalan energi pekat sama seperti sebelumnya, namun sepertinya kali ini Trihexa akan mengarahkannya langsung dari udara menuju tepat kearah Naruto sekaligus meningkatkan daya hancurnya.

**Glup!**

**Blup!**

**Blup!**

**Set!**

"Kurama apakah chakramu cukup untuk bisa membuat perlindungan kembali?"

**"Kurasa hanya bisa setengahnya Naruto" **balas Kurama cepat, dirinya saat ini juga dapat melihat Trihexa telah menciptakan energi hitam pekat bersiap untuk kembali menyerang mereka seperti sebelumnya, namun energinya juga belumlah seratus persen pulih dimana dari kesembilan ekor chakranya yang baru pulih hanyalah 5 ekor chakra, memang meskipun hanya 5 ekor dirinya serta Naruto masih dapat bertahan dari serangan Trihexa namun yang menjadi masalah adalah daya hancurnya yang mungkin tidak dapat ditahan, bagaimana jika seandainya mereka berhasil bertahan namun kondisi Naruto malah sekarat, mungkin adalah akhir dari dunia ini.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Kurama hanya mendecih pelan, dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi sebab hampir semua pertahannya telah digunakan, bahkan Kuchiyose kelima Gerbang Iblis tidak bisa manahan daya hancur serangan Trihexa serta Gedoudama yang telah ia gunakan semua untuk melindungi sisa pasukan aliansi.

"Aku akan menggunakan chakra Ashura untuk melind-!"

Wush~

Tap!

Set!

"Aku akan membantumu Nazu-!"

"Namanya Naruto, Red"

Naruto beserta Kurama menghentikan percakapan mereka saat mendengar suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat Kedua Naga penjaga celah dimensi Great Red serta Ouroboros yang sedang dalam bentuk human from menatapnya serius.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah kuberitahu untuk tetap berlindung?"

"Bukan sifat kami jika harus melihat seorang manusia bertarung habis habisan digaris depan untuk melindungi seluruh pasukan. Aliansi termasuk kami berdua."

"Maa~ jangan remehkan kekuatan kami Naruto"

Great Red beserta Ouroboros menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis membuat pemuda pirang tersebut terdiam berpikir selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Kuhargai bantuan kalian" Balas Naruto menatap kearah Great Red selanjutnya Ouroboros yang mengangguk pelan kemudian kedua perwujudan Naga legenda tersebut perlahan mulai bersinar hingga didetik berikutnya melesat masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Deg!

Brugh!

**"Naruto kau tak apa?"**

Kedua mata Naruto seketika menyipit menahan nyeri di dadanya saat merasakan energi asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya, kedua energi tersebut seolah bergerak cepat tak tentu arah didalam tubuhnya seolah saling berkontraksi dengan energi serta chakranya namun perlahan kedua energi Great Red maupun Ouroboros mulai menyatu, hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali berdiri tegap.

Set!

_(Theme Song 7)_

"Kurama bersiaplah!" Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan nada tegas memerintahkan partnernya untuk bersiap membuat Kurama yang melihat kondisi pemuda pirang tersebut sepertinya baik baik saja kemudian menyalurkan chakra bijuunya.

Bwossssh!

Chakra orange milik Kyuubi no Yokou menguar deras dari dalam tubuh Naruto kembali membentuk replika dari Bijuu berekor sembilan itu sendiri.

Krak!

Krak!

Set!

Sring!

Kurama yang sedang fokus menyalurkan chakranya seketika tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah energi asing berwarna merah dan hitam pekat ikut menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto kemudian menyatu dengan chakra orangenya, dimana chakra miliknya yang membentuk Replika dirinya, sedangkan energi merah pekat tersebut melapisi setiap inci tubuh replika Kurama menjadi sebuah perisai armor diikuti energi hitam perlahan berkumpul dibagian punggungnya mulai membentuk menjadi sebuah sayap Naga berukuran besar.

Meskipun sekilas Naruto dapat melihat didalam mindscapenya terdapat Kurama yang berdiri tegak sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya bergitupula yang dilakukan Great Red maupun Ouroboros membuat ninja pirang tersebut entah mengapa menjadi teringat dengan jurus kombinasi dirinya bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dulu ketika melawan Uchiha Obito yang dalam mode Jinchuriki Juubi,

Drap!

Drap!

Terlihat saat ini replika Kurama yang berdiri tegak dengan armor merah melapisi seluruh bagian tubuhnya bahkan hingga kesembilan ekornya yang telah beregenerasi serta kedua sayap Naga berwarna hitam legam terbentang lebar dipunggung rubah berekor sembilan tersebut.

_Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _yang telah berhasil mengompres gumpalan energi berukuran besar yang mahluk tersebut ciptakan menjadi kecil seukuran bola kasti kemudian melahapnya kembali sama seperti sebelumnya hingga di detik selanjutnya...

Sring!

Bwossssshhhh!

Dentuman hebat terjadi tepat setelah energi yang ditekan oleh Trihexa menjadi seukuran bola kasti meledak diikuti hempasan energi plasma menerjang sangat cepat kearah Naruto yang kembali membuat pertahanan sama persis seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini seluruh ekor milik Kurama telah terlapisi oleh armor Great Red.

Blaaar!

Getaran kuat seketika terasa saat energi milik Trihexa beradu dengan perisai ekor Bijuu dilapisi armor Great Red membuat udara disekitarnya bergerak liar akibat hempasan luar biasa kencang bahkan area tempat replika Kurama berpijak seketika remuk manjadi kawah berukuran luas akibat menahan kuatnya terjangan dragon shoot milik Trihexa.

**Groaaaaaaaar!**

Trihexa mengepakkan sayapnya kuat membuat mahluk berukuran raksasa itu terbang semakin tinggi ke angkasa saat merasakan sebuah hawa mencekam, meskipun sekilas namun mahluk akhir tersebut dapat merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang terasa mencekam seolah energi dari alam itu sendirilah yang menghimpitnya.

Deg!

Naruto yang berada didalam perlindungan mode Bijuu sesaat menegang ketika merasakan luapan chakra yang terasa familiar, monster yang dulu pernah dirinya lawan ketika perang dunia Shinobi serta monster yang ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh Shinobi di elemental nation.

**"Naruto kau merasakannya?"** Kurama yang juga dengan jelas dapat merasakan sebuah luapan chakra alam dalam intensitas besar langsung menyeringai tipis didalam mindscape Naruto, **"Kurasa ini waktunya" **sambungnya pelan membuat Naruto sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat dimana patung Gedo Mazo berada.

Oarghhhhh!

Kesembilan mata diwajahnya patung Gedo Mazo telah terbuka sempurna dan dengan cepat patung tersebut mengadah menatap langit sambil kedua tangannya yang telah terlepas dari kekangan rantai mencengkram kepalanya kuat kemudian berteriak nyaring membuat area disekelilingnya bergetar hebat.

Oarghhhhh!

Patung Gedo Mazo saat ini terlihat layaknya seorang manusia yang sedang terserang sakit kepala hebat, dimana patung tersebut bergerak liar sambil mencengkram kuat kepalanya bahkan dari kesembilan matanya perlahan mulai meneteskan darah seolah patung itu sedang menangis.

Arghhhhhhh!

Bruagh!

Zrut!

Zrut!

Zrut!

Gedo Mazo seketika tersungkur jatuh kedepan dan perlahan sebuah ekor keluar memanjang dari bokong patung tersebut, mulai dari ekor pertama, kedua, ketiga hingga tidak ada ekor yang kembali tumbuh ketika sampai angka sepuluh.

Naruto dapat melihat transformasi patung Gedo yang akan menjadi Juubi setelah menelan kesembilan chakra Bijuu mulai terlaksana, dimana saat ini patung Gedo telah memasuki tahap Perubahan awa-!

Groaaar!

Shinobi pirang tersebut seketika mematung saat melihat Gedo Mazo yang mulai berubah menjadi Juubi tidak melalui tahap pertamanya dimana Juubi menjadi berukuran sangat besar bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran Hachibi dan Kyuubi. Tonjolan runcing dan lebar tumbuh keluar dari punggungnya. Mulutnya seperti goa dengan sisi tajam, mempunyai gigi-gigi yang runcing, serta dagu yang berduri. Memiliki lengan panjang dan tangan yang bisa digunakan untuk mencabik tapi tidak terlihat mempunyai kaki belakang. Ataupun tahapan kedua dimana proporsi tubuh Juubi berubah memanjang dan kurus namun tetap mempertahankan duri di punggungnya akan tetapi Juubi kali ini terlihat memiliki kaki yang digunakan bersamaan dengan lengannya untuk berdiri, Penampilan wajahnya juga sangat berubah, dimana posisi mata, hidung dan mulut tidak tersusun rapi pada kepalanya, di bagian sisi kanan kepalanya tumbuh telinga tunggal serta beberapa tanduk juga terbentuk pada bagian atas kepalanya dan Ekor Juubi di tahapan ini sekarang mirip dengan lengan raksasanya sendiri.

Groaaaaaaaar!

Juubi meraung nyaring membuat sebuah hempasan kuat di udara, bisa dikatakan saat ini biiju ekor sepuluh tersebut hampir Menuju bentuk kesempurnaan, Juubi telah memiliki penampilan dimana tanduk dikepalanya mulai berubah menjadi panjang serta tubuhnya seketika membesar dan berotot, memberikan kemampuan kedua tangannya untuk menepuk secara bersamaan seperti sedang merapal sebuah segel, Juubi di tahap ini mampu berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya.

Set!

Didalam perlindungan Gedoudama Naruto, Albion yang masih dalam posisi tertidur seketika bangkit berdiri saat merasakan sebuah hawa mencekam yang energinya mulai menyebar dengan cepat segala penjuru.

**"Apa hanya perasaanku?" **Sang hakuryuukou rival dari Sekiryuutei bangkit berdiri saat merasakan hawa mencekam yang mulai menyebar, meskipun samar dirinya dengan pasti dapat merasakannya, hawa ini bukanlah milik _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _melainkan milik mahluk lainnya yang entah apa namun jika pemilik hawa ini adalah musuh maka bisa dipastikan perjuangan manusia bernama Naruto tersebut semakin berat.

**"Kau kenapa Albion?"**

**"Tak apa Draig" **Albion memilih kembali tertidur untuk fokus mengisi energinya yang sebelumnya habis total saat bertarung melawan sang pencipta, **"Namun jika firasatku benar, maka dimedan perang saat ini kita telah kedatangan tamu baru." **Sambungan sebelum kedua matanya kembali terpejam, meninggalkan Draig yang hanya menatapnya bingung beberapa saat.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto, dimana pemuda pirang tersebut saat ini masih dalam posisi sama seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Trihexa yang berada diketinggian perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar raungan Juubi yang dalam tahap perubahan ketiga juga menatapnya sekilas dan kembali meraung keras.

**"Juubi sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan, jadi kurasa mahluk tersebut akan mengamuk secara membabi buta."** Ucap Kyuubi di dalam Mindscape Naruto. **"Ia sama dengan energi yang mengitari planet ini bahkan bisa dikatakan energi bumi adalah energi Juubi." **Sambungnya membuat Naruto yang sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama hanya mengangguk pelan, namun yang membuat Pemuda pirang itu penasaran kenapa ukuran Juubi kali ini terlihat lebih besar bahkan bisa dikatakan jauh lebih besar dari pada ukurannya dulu waktu di dunia Shinobi.

"Apa kau mengetahui kenapa ukuran Juubi kali ini terlihat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya Kurama?"

Kurama yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan sesaat menatap kearah Juubi dan memang benar jika mahluk itu jauh lebih besar dari ukurannya dulu waktu di elemental Nation, namun didetik selanjutnya rubah orange tersebut langsung terdiam ketika mengetahui kenapa Juubi bisa sebesar sekarang.

**"Kurasa karena energi alam di dunia ini Naruto."**

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar penjelasan partnernya barusan.

"Bukankah sama saja Kurama?"

**"Juubi adalah perwujudan dari alam itu sendiri, kau bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mahluk tersebut bangkit di dunia yang tidak pernah tersentuh chakra ataupun Shinobi, dimana energi alam masihlah dalam keadaan fresh&baru karena belum ada yang pernah menganggu keseimbangannya" **Jelas Kurama panjang lebar membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkekeh.

"Kurasa Juubi terlalu rakus melahap chakra alam hingga tubuhnya berukuran beberapa kali lipat dari dulu" Naruto membuka kedua matanya menatap kearah Juubi yang terlihat masih membabi buta menghancurkan segala hal diikuti chakra alamnya yang dirasakan oleh Naruto setiap detik semakin kuat.

**"Untuk saat ini kita harus membiarkan Juubi hingga mencapai bentuk tahap terakhirnya Naruto" **

"Kurasa bukanlah hal yang mudah Kurama" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Trihexa yang terbang tinggi di udara, "Namun untuk menahan sedikit pergerakannya kurasa hal ini bisa dicoba"

_(Theme song 4)_

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membuat handseal tepat didepan dadanya yang gerakannya juga diikuti sama persis oleh replika Kyuubi namun selanjutnya sepasang tangan chakra Ashura menembus keluar kemudian melakukan hal sama dengan gerakan handseal sebelumnya.

Set!

Pemuda pirang tersebut menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merapal segel ketiga membuat replika dari Kyuubi tersebut seperti sedang melakukan gerakan bertapa dengan keempat tangannya.

Naruto terdiam sehabis menghentikan gerakan tangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat dan didetik berikutnya dengan cepat membuka kedua iris matanya diikuti ledakan chakra emas disekitar tubuhnya.

"Tengai Shinsei!"

Suasana seketika hening seusai Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya barusan, seolah tidak terjadi apa apa namun perlahan sebuah bayangan berukuran raksasa yang menutupi sinar Matahari mulai muncul didaratan yang Naruto pijak, dimana bayangan tersebut berukuran sangat luas dan semakin luas hingga akhirnya situasi saat ini bisa dikatakan seperti sedang terjadi Gerhana Matahari.

"A-ap-!." Lucifer yang sedari tadi melihat dari celah kecil dari dalam Gedoudama langsung mematung panik setelah menatap ke langit ingin melihat penyebab munculnya sebuah bayangan raksasa yang tiba tiba menghalangi sinar matahari.

Sebuah Asteroid berukuran super besar dengan bebas meluncur turun dari angkasa menuju kearah Trihexa yang saat ini terbang dibawah bebatuan angkasa tersebut.

**¤TBC¤**

_Chap 5 : Last chapter final part 2._

_Ok Sekian terima Gaji~_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Flame (DISH)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Sage Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	5. Chapter 5

.Happy Read.

**Ost op: Silhouette (Kana-boon)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

**Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Note theme song Naruto:_

_**1**__(uchiha Madara Theme song)_

_**2**__(Theme song Prophet (Yogensha) Crimson flame)_

_**3**__(Theme song Kotoamatsukami)_

_**4**__(Theme Song Zetsu's)_

_**5**__(Theme song Waltz of wind and fire)_

_**6**__(Theme song Madara Six Path)_

_**7**__(Theme Song Kurama&Susanoo)_

_**8**__(Theme song Infinite Tsukuyomi )_

_**9**__(Theme Song Departure To The Front Lines) (Theme 9 untuk bagian penutup)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Final - End Game)_

"Tengai Shinsei!"

Suasana seketika hening seusai Naruto mengucapkan jutsunya barusan, seolah tidak terjadi apapun namun perlahan daratan yang pijaknya mulai tertutupi oleh sebuah bayangan dimana bayangan tersebut mulai meluas dan semakin luas hingga akhirnya situasi saat ini bisa dikatakan terjadi Gerhana Matahari diikuti tekanan udara disekitarnya terasa memberat seolah sedang terhimpit oleh suatu benda berukuran raksasa.

"A-ap-!."

Lucifer yang sedari tadi melihat dari celah kecil didalam Gedoudama langsung mematung panik setelah menatap ke langit ingin melihat penyebab kenapa terjadi gerhana secara mendadak namun setelahnya Raja iblis tersebut mau tidak mau berkeringat dingin.

Sebuah Asteroid berukuran super besar dengan bebas meluncur turun dari angkasa menuju kearah Trihexa yang saat ini terbang dibawah bebatuan angkasa tersebut.

Asteroid berukuran raksasa bahkan melebihi dari ukuran yang pernah dipanggil oleh Madara dulu ketika melawan pasukan aliansi saat ini terjun bebas membelah angkasa, membuat area dibawahnya mulai bergetar pelan akibat tekanan udara yang semakin memberat bahkan Great Red beserta Ophis dari dalam tubuh Naruto termenung.

**"O-oi apa kita juga tidak akan ikut terkena dampaknya?"**

Ouroboros sesaat menatap tidak percaya kearah bebatuan angkasa yang telah dipanggil paksa dari orbitnya oleh Naruto, memang ia mengetahui kalau manusia pirang tersebut memiliki kekuatan aneh diluar nalar namun untuk kali pertama selama ia hidup, baru kali ini melihat seorang mahluk terlebih manusia dapat mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini bahkan jika pemuda tersebut mau menaklukan dunia mungkin bukanlah hal sulit.

**"Ekspresimu membuatku mual Ophis" **Great Red yang berada disampingnya melirik malas kearah rivalnya tersebut, **"Jika sebelumnya kita berhasil menahan Dragon Shoot milik Trihexa kenapa sekarang kau malah takut hanya dengan bebatuan angkasa itu hm?" **Sambungnya datar membuat Ouroboros mendengus sebal sedangkan Kurama yang melihat tingkah kedua Naga betina dihadapannya perlahan menggeram kesal.

**"Bisakah kita foku-!"**

Drrrrttt!

Bum!

Ketiga mahluk yang saling berdebat didalam tubuh Naruto tersebut tidak menyadari jika sebuah sabetan salah satu ekor Juubi melesat kencang dari arah samping kemudian menghantam replika Kurama yang terlapisi armor Great Red membuatnya terpental cukup kuat hingga membentuk parit dalam berukuran raksasa.

**Groaaar!**

Juubi meraung keras memekakkan area disekitarnya diikuti mata Rinengan Sharingan miliknya berputar pelan menatap kearah Asteroid yang semakin turun mendekat.

"U-ugh!"

Naruto yang sebelumnya terkejut akibat sabetan ekor Juubi perlahan mulai bangkit.

**"Maaf Naruto, akibat ulah kedua Naga tolol ini aku jadi kehilangan Konsentrasi" **Kurama menatap sinis kearah Great Red beserta Ouroboros yang menatap kearah lain dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Kurama dari dalam mindscapenya mengangguk pelan kemudian Shinobi pirang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Juubi yang mulai berdiri tegak menggunakan kedua kakinya diikuti kedua tangannya bergerak pelan seperti sedang merapal segel, namun didetik selanjutnya kedua iris Naruto sesaat melebar karena mengingat satu satunya hal yang akan terjadi saat melihat rapalan segel yang sedang dilakukan Juubi adalah sebuah bencana alam maha dahsyat kemudian dengan cepat Naruto menggerakkan kedua sayap Naga milik Ophis terbang dengan cepat menjauh sejauh mungkin dari area Juubi.

**"Ini gawat Naruto! Juubi dalam tahap ini akan melakukan Tenpenchii seperti dulu!" **

Kurama yang mengetahui ditahap perubahan Juubi saat ini dimana mahluk berekor sepuluh tersebut akan melakukan sebuah jutsu dari seluruh energi alamnya untuk menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya, bahkan Shinobi sekelas Madara Uchiha dulu tidak dapat mengontrol Juubi yang akan melakukan Tenpenchii dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik Susanoonya.

Replika Kurama terbang rendah dan segera menghampiri bola Gedoudama yang melindungi sisa pasukan aliansi kemudian dengan segera merentangkan kedua sayap Naganya lebar membungkus Gedoudama (persis seperti saat Susanoo Sasuke melindungi Naruto,Kakashi,Sakura ketika Mugen Tsukuyomi).

Draig yang sedari awal hanya merasakan gejolak energi luar biasa kuat saling mendominasi satu sama lain diluar sana hanya menunggu tanpa bisa berbuat banyak sebab dirinya sadar jika level Trihexa jika dibandingkan dengannya maka sangat terlampau jauh, bahkan rivalnya Albion lebih memilih tidur menunggu perang usai.

Perwujudan salah satu dari Kaisar Naga langit tersebut sesaat terdiam ketika merasakan bulu romannya berdiri tegak seolah akan terjadi sesuatu sehabis ini, bahkan insting Naganya sedari tadi menjerit jika hal luar biasa buruk akan terjadi.

**"Kau Merasakannya Albion?"**

**"Energi ini" **Rival dari Sekiryuutei bangkit kemudian mengadah memandang area sekitarnya beberapa saat, **"milik mahluk pendatang baru tersebut."**

Albion tidaklah bodoh untuk dapat mengenali siapa pemilik dari energi yang saat ini menguar deras keseluruh penjuru, bahkan meskipun samar dirinya seperti merasakan jika energi yang dimiliki oleh mahluk tersebut adalah alam itu sendiri.

Grep!

Gabriel memegang erat tangan kanan Michael saat merasakan hal sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh kedua Heavenly Dragon membuat Michael sang petinggi Seraph hanya bisa berdoa kepada ayahnya agar mereka semua selamat serta manusia bernama Naruto yang sekarang sedang bertempur digaris depan dapat memperoleh kemenangan.

Wush!

Bebatuan Asteroid berukuran raksasa yang sebelumnya dipanggil paksa oleh Naruto dari orbitnya semakin meluncur kencang menabrak apapun yang berada dalam jalurnya hingga dimenit selanjutnya sebuah dentuman nyaring serta daratan bergetar hebat saat Trihexa dengan kuat menghentakkan kedua kaki Naganya untuk berpijak di tanah kemudian berdiri tegak diikuti kedua tangan berlapis sisik hitam mengkilat miliknya merentang lebar menangkap bebatuan angkasa tersebut.

Drrrrrrrt!

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Batuan raksasa berbentuk lonjong menghantam kuat kedua tangan Naga milik Trihexa membuat area disekitar mahluk abnormal tersebut remuk kemudian ambles menjadi kawah berukuran luas.

Zrut!

Zrut!

Zrut!

Puluhan tentakel hitam milik Samael keluar dari balik punggung berduri runcing Trihexa melesat kencang menembus bebatuan Asteroid kemudian mulai melilitnya kuat guna mengurangi daya jatuhnya.

Drrrrttt!

Krak!

**Groaaaaaaaar!**

Area disekitar Trihexa berpijak semakin ambles saat mencoba untuk menahan terjangan Asteroid yang Naruto panggil, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dengan raungan nyaring Trihexa berhasil menghentikan bebatuan angkasa tersebut.

Wush!

Terlihat saat ini sosok naga dalam legenda yaitu Trihexa berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangannya menahan batu asteroid berukuran raksasa.

Angin bertiup pelan diikuti pecahan bebatuan kecil berjatuhan akibat tentakel milik Samael yang hampir melilit sepenuhnya.

Set!

Set!

Set!

Plak!

Juubi yang sebelumnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya sesaat kembali membuat gerakan segel tangan serta tubuh dari Bijuu berekor sepuluh tersebut terlihat lebih berotot dari sebelumnya, dimana tangannya semakin berisi bahkan bisa dikatakan saat ini seluruh tubuhnya telah penuh terisi oleh otot hingga akhirnya perwujudan dari kemarahan Pohon Shinju itu menghentikan gerakannya kemudian dengan kuat menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya layaknya seperti bertapa.

Suasana mendadak menjadi sunyi senyap sesaat setelah Juubi melakukan gerakan terakhir segel tangannya, namun perlahan sebuah kubah transparan berukuran raksasa mulai tercipta disekeliling Juubi membentuk lingkaran kemudian mulai menarik bebatuan, air, tanah bahkan Asteroid berukuran raksasa yang ditahan oleh Trihexa dengan kuat tertarik kearah Juubi hingga didetik selanjutnya...

Deg!

**"Bersiaplah Naruto! Tenpenchii dilepask-!"**

**Groaaaaaaaar!**

Bum!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Kubah transparan yang mengelilingi Juubi seketika pecah membuat ledakan chakra alam dalam skala luas bahkan sangking kuatnya batu asteroid berbentuk lonjong yang sebelumnya ikut tertarik langsung hancur menjadi bebatuan berukuran kecil dan terhempas kesegala penjuru diikuti munculnya puluhan tornado serta ratusan kilatan petir saling menyambar.

Badai maha dahsyat seketika terjadi sesaat setelah Juubi melepaskan Tenpenchii sebuah teknik spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh Bijuu berekor sepuluh yaitu dengan memanipulasi alam dan pada skala yang besar Juubi mampu secara bersamaan menciptakan berbagai bencana alam yang menghancurkan area disekitarnya, dengan dirinya sendiri bertindak sebagai pusat/Inti bencana, Fenomena yang terlibat dalam teknik ini antara lain: gempa bumi, banjir, badai, dan tornado serta fenomena yang terjadi secara bersamaan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan dahsyat.

Tenpenchii (天変地異) adalah empat karakter kalimat yang diberikan oleh kaum manusia terdahulu dimana ketika Juubi pertama kali mengamuk akibat kehilangan buah Chakra yang dimakan oleh Kaguya Ootsuki, terdiri dari dua kata pendek mengacu pada bencana alam yang mempengaruhi langit tenpen (天変) dan bencana alam yang mempengaruhi bumi chii (地異).

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Tenpenchii sangat luar biasa kuat membuat replika Kyuubi yang sedang melindungi bola Gedoudama tempat berkumpulnya sisa pasukan aliansi terseret ratusan meter akibat hempasan angin diikuti terjangan puluhan gelombang tsunami yang memporak porandakan seluruh daratan bahkan Trihexa yang sebelumnya menahan jatuhnya bebatuan Asteroid ikut terseret kepusat Badai kemudian terhempas entah kemana.

Badai dahsyat melanda medan pertempuran, Juubi sebuah ekstensi mahluk yang terwujud dari kemarahan pohon Shinju telah menciptakan bencana yang luar biasa, Petir menyambar-nyambar serta ledakkan yang tercipta tak ubahnya seperti ledakan bom nuklir membuat Gunung, bukit seketika hancur rata menjadi serpihan kerikil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa waktu setelahnya dimana puluhan Tornado serta gelombang tsunami yang sebelumnya meluluhlantahkan Medan perang mulai mereda menyisakan awan hitam disertai Sambaran petir terlihat saat ini area seluas mata memandang hanyalah dataran becek yang telah hancur lebur tanpa sisa, bahkan asteroid berukuran raksasa yang sebelumnya menimpa Trihexa keberadaannya telah hilang hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Lucifer perlahan bangkit sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tergoncang kuat akibat bola Gedoudama tempat mereka berlindung ikut terhempas ratusan meter.

"Kurasa keadaan diluar sana semakin memburuk" Ucap Michael dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan, dirinya merasa kasihan dengan satu satunya manusia yang saat ini sedang bertarung digaris depan untuk melindungi mereka semua, ingin rasanya ia pergi membantu namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lucifer sebelumnya, jikalau mereka membantu malah hanya akan semakin mempersulit Naruto.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pelajaran terbaik untuk kalian agar tidak kembali menyulut kobaran api peperangan" Lucifer dengan nada sinis menatap setiap Mahluk yang tersisa di sana, ia merasa muak bahkan jijik jika mengingat setiap ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan sebelum kemunculan Great Red, Ouroboros serta Trihexa, dimana mereka masih saling memerangi satu sama lain, bahkan terkadang dirinya ingin tertawa nyaring saat mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dalang dari Great war adalah dirinya.

Deg!

Albion serta Draig yang sebelumnya hanya diam menyimak ceramah dari Raja Underworld dihadapannya, seketika menegang kemudian bangkit.

**"Awas! Trihexa saat ini berada didalam tanah!"**

Draig dengan nyaring memperingatkan seluruh mahluk di sana ketika merasakan energi Trihexa bergerak cepat dari kedalaman tanah menuju kepermukaan, bahkan tempat mereka berpijak saat ini mulai bergetar pelan.

Bruagh!

Terlihat Juubi berdiri tegap sehabis melepas Tenpenchii, mata Sharinengan milik monster berekor sepuluh tersebut berputar perlahan kemudian kedua tangan berototnya ingin menghantam tanah dihadapannya namun tidak sampai karena seketika Trihexa dengan kuat menembus kepermukaan membuat Juubi hilang keseimbangan kemudian terjungkal kebelakang diikuti Trihexa yang menerjang kearahnya.

Crash!

**Groaakhaaaaaar!**

Trihexa dengan kuat mengigit sekaligus mengoyak pundak Juubi yang meraung nyaring diikuti tangan berototnya menyabet sekaligus mencengkram wajah Trihexa dengan kuat, bahkan kuku runcing miliknya menancap dalam diwajah mahluk Abnormal tersebut.

Grep!

Wush!

Bruagh!

Juubi menarik paksa kepala Trihexa keatas selanjutnya dengan kuat menghantamkannya ketanah hingga membentuk sebuah kawah kemudian kembali menariknya keatas, Tubuh Trihexa terhempas kencang saat dengan kekuatan penuh Juubi mendorong wajah yang berada didalam cengkeramannya diikuti kesepuluh ekornya menyabet tubuh _Ap__ocalyptic Beast Emperor _hingga daratan disekitarnya tergoncang pelan.

Zrut!

Zrut!

Zrut!

Dalam keadaan melayang akibat hempasan ekor Juubi, dari balik punggung runcing Trihexa keluar puluhan tentakel hitam legam melesat cepat kearah Juubi yang seketika memasang posisi berdiri dengan kedua kaki tangannya kemudian dihadapan Bijuu berekor sepuluh tersebut perlahan tercipta sebuah energi berbentuk bulat yang ukurannya semakin lama semakin membesar.

Bwoshh!

Drrt!

Dihadapan moncong Juubi saat ini terlihat sebuah energi berbentuk bulat berukuran raksasa bahkan ukuranya jauh berkali kali lipat dari ukurannya sendiri, sebuah bom Bijuu atau Bijuudama mengarah langsung ketempat Trihexa yang masih dalam keadaan melayang dan didetik selanjutnya dengan kuat Juubi melepaskan Bijuudama membuat area sekitarnya hancur lebur bahkan danau yang sebelumnya tercipta akibat Tenpenchii seketika menghangus kering ketika bagian atasnya dilewati Bijuudama Juubi.

Trihexa yang melihat bulatan energi berukuran raksasa mengarah ketempatnya sekaligus menghancurkan apapun yang berada dilintasanya dengan cepat juga menciptakan gumpalan energi hitam pekat sama seperti sebelumnya yang selanjutnya ditekan hingga seukuran bola kasti kemudian dilahapnya.

Glup!

Bwoooooossshhh!

Sebuah gelombang energi hitam pekat tercipta dari moncong Trihexa layaknya Laser plasma yang menerjang cepat kearah kearah Bijuudama Juubi dan sepersekian detik setelahnya sebuah dentuman ledakan maha dahsyat kembali terjadi membuat hampir seluruh mahluk yang berada disana seketika menyipitkan mata akibat kilatan sinar yang terjadi saat Dragon Shoot Trihexa saling beradu dengan Bijuudama milik Juubi, membuat kedua energi penghancur massal itu meledak dalam skala luas bahkan saat ini dari luar angkasa terlihat awan jamur yang membumbung tinggi keatas.

**"Kita hanya bisa bertahan sampai Juubi selesai mengamuk Naruto!" **Kurama yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan bertahan, dimana chakranya masih membentuk replika tubuhnya yang melindungi Gedoudama tempat sisa pasukan aliansi berkumpul hanya bisa menunggu hingga amukan Juubi selesai, sebab mahluk perwujudan kemarahan Pohon Shinju itu tidaklah mempunyai emosi maupun perasaan atau bisa dikatakan Netral.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama dari mindscapenya hanya mengangguk pelan dan bukanlah ide buruk jika dirinya sekarang menunggu amukan Juubi hingga reda sekaligus mengisi ulang chakranya yang bisa dikatakan hampir terkuras habis, namun entah mengapa meskipun hanya samar dirinya seolah merasakan hal janggal dengan Trihexa saat ini, mahluk Abnormal itu tidaklah terlalu memberikan serangan berarti kepada Juubi dan lebih banyak bertahan dari pada menyerang.

"Jangan samakan Trihexa dengan mahluk berekor sepuluh yang bernama Juubi itu Naruto"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Red, Trihexa juga memiliki kecerdasan layaknya aku dan Red namun yang membedakan antara kami dengannya hanyalah Trihexa tidak mempunyai akal dan hanya mengandalkan instingnya sedangkan aku, Red, Draig serta Albion masih memiliki Akal."

Ouroboros serta Great Red menjelaskan kepada Naruto tentang perwujudan _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _ yang memang diciptakan oleh Tuhan tanpa memiliki akal layaknya hewan pada umumnya namun tetap memiliki kecerdasan seperti Great Red maupun Ouroboros, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam mencerna perkataan kedua Naga penjaga celah demonsial tersebut.

**"Juubi hanyalah mahluk yang terbentuk dari kemarahan pohon Shinju dan Juubi adalah mahluk yang tidak mempunyai perasaan sama sekali atau Netral bahkan bisa dikatakan jika kekuatan seluruh alam dimuka bumi adalah kekuatan Juubi, mahluk berekor sepuluh tersebut akan menyerang dan menghancurkan siapapun yang berada dihadapannya tanpa pandang bulu"**

Iris vertikal Kurama sesaat melirik kearah Juubi dimana saat ini masih membabi buta menyerang kearah Trihexa yang hanya bisa bertahan dan memberi beberapa serangan balik namun tidak berarti apapun, kemudian Monster berekor sepuluh itu mulai melangkah mundur diikuti tubuhnya dibeberapa bagian kembali membesar.

Blup!

Blup!

Blup!

"Kurasa kita hanya bisa beristirahat 5 menit" Naruto mendecih pelan saat melihat tubuh Juubi perlahan mulai membesar dan semakin membesar hingga bisa dikatakan bentuk Juubi saat ini layaknya bola raksasa.

**"Tahap terakhir perubahan Juubi" **Kurama dengan jelas masih mengingat tahap perubahan Juubi dari awal hingga akhir dan yang sedang dilihatnya kali ini adalah tahap perubahan akhir dari Juubi yaitu..

**KhoaGoraaaaar!**

Juubi yang sedang dalam bentuk aneh dimana bagian wajahnya saat ini terhimpit oleh seluruh tubuhnya yang membesar seketika meraung nyaring kemudian bagian wajahnya perlahan mulai terdorong kedepan diikuti bagian wajah bawahnya hingga mulut tertarik kedalam, bentuk Juubi saat ini layaknya Bola raksasa dengan tonjolan bola mata Sharinengan dibagian depannya.

Krak!

Crash!

Zruuut!

Tonjolan runcing dan lebar yang sedari awal berada dipunggung Monster berekor sepuluh tersebut perlahan mulai retak dibeberapa bagian sisi layaknya tonjolan tersebut adalah sebuah cangkang, diikuti kelopak matanya mulai terbuka lebar beberapa detik lalu kembali tertutup dengan sangat rapat yang kemudian terhisap kedalam tubuhnya diikuti cangkang yang menutupi tonjolan runcing berukuran besar dipunggungnya telah sepenuhnya hancur memunculkan sebuah batang pohon berukuran raksasa tumbuh menjulang tinggi keangkasa bahkan jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang ujung dari tunas pohon tersebut tidak dapat dilihat.

Drrrrrrrt!

Daratan bergetar pelan saat tonjolan cangkang dibagian pundak Juubi pecah membuat sebuah batang pohon berukuran raksasa tumbuh menjulang tinggi menembus langit, bahkan area disana ikut terguncang saat sulur sulur akar pohon raksasaaa mulai bergerak liar menyebar kepermukaan tanah.

Wush!

Sebuah pohon berukuran raksasa yang menjulang tinggi keangkasa berdiri kokoh ditengah tengah Medan pertempuran, bisa dikatakan kemunculan pohon raksasa tersebut adalah bentuk tahap terakhir dari Juubi sang Bijuu berekor sepuluh, dimana mahluk itu akhirnya kembali menjadi bentuk asli dari Shinju.

Shinju sebenarnya banyak diceritakan dari generasi ke generasi yaitu sebuah pohon kuno yang tumbuh dari darah korban selama era perang tak berujung pada masa awal umat manusia yang kemudian mulai dipuja sebagai dewa, dimana disetiap abadnya Shinju akan menghasilkan buah misterius, yang mana manusia ataupun mahluk apapun secara khusus diperintahkan untuk tidak mendekatinya bahkan meletakkan satu jari di atasnya dikarenakan mereka tetua klan waktu itu telah mengetahui jika menkonsumsi buah Shinju dapat melimpahkan kemampuan pada tubuh pemakan untuk menghasilkan chakra kuat.

Set!

Bola Gedoudama berukuran besar yang sebelumnya membungkus melindungi seluruh sisa pasukan aliansi perlahan mulai meleleh kemudian kembali menjadi seukuran normalnya membuat seluruh mahluk yang berada didalamnya mematung ketika melihat sebuah pohon raksasa menjulang tinggi kelangit.

Tap!

**"Jadi mahluk pendatang baru itu hanyalah sebuah pohon raksasa ini?"**

**"Energi asing yang sebelumnya kurasakan memang berkumpul menjadi satu di pohon itu"**

Draig serta Albion yang baru pertama kali melihat Pohon Shinju hanya bertanya tanya apakah sumber dari energi asing yang sebelumnya menguar kuat menyaingi energi Trihexa adalah milik pohon ini?.

"Apa yang terjadi?!

Lucifer yang pertama kali sadar ketika melihat Gedoudama yang melindungi mereka tiba tiba menghilang ditambah sebuah pohon raksasa tiba tiba muncul ditengah tengah Medan perang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah replika Kurama yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Lucifer dengan nada nyaring berteriak kearah Naruto yang perlahan chakra Kurama disekitarnya mulai menguar menyisakan tubuh berlapis jubah putih yang telah sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Lucifer dari arah belakangnya hanya melirik sekilas kemudian dengan sekali hentakan dirinya melompat kearah sisa pasukan aliansi.

Set!

Tap!

Mata seluruh mahluk disana seketika tertuju fokus menatap kearah Naruto, satu satunya manusia di dunia ini yang menjadi harapan terakhir mereka untuk bisa bertahan hidup, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau Shinobi pirang itu adalah pahlawan besar Great war.

Iris safir Naruto sesaat menatap setiap mahluk disana, melihat apakah keadaan mereka baik baik saja, akan tetapi pandangannya sesaat terhenti ketika saling beradu pandang dengan kedua iris Yasaka yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Gadis Youkai itu merasa khawatir dengannya, sebab pemuda pirang tersebut begitu besar memikul tanggung jawab dipundaknya, dimana harus melindungi mereka semua akibat ulah mereka sendiri yang memicu terjadinya Great war yang mana kemudian memancing kedatangan mahluk mahluk superior.

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Disamping tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai bersinar terang memunculkan tubuh besar Kurama diikuti tubuh Great Red serta Ouroboros yang sedang dalam human-fromnya.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir" Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pohon raksasa jauh dihadapannya, membuat Great Red serta Ouroboros yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya bingung, "Untuk kali ini aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri" sambungnya seketika membuat seluruh mahluk disana menatapnya tidak percaya, karena bisa dikatakan hal yang dilakukan Naruto adalah hal yang gegabah.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri hm?" Iris vertikal Great Red menatap datar kearah Naruto, mencoba membaca ekspresi Shinobi pirang tersebut.

"Bahkan seranganmu yang mungkin bisa memusnahkan kami tidak berarti apapun bagi Trihexa, Naruto"

Ouroboros dengan Nada serius mencoba menjelaskan kalau mereka yang sebelumnya bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Trihexa saja masih kesusahan bagaimana bisa Naruto seorang diri saat ini bisa mengalahkannya?.

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian berbalik menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari seluruh pasukan aliansi, sebenarnya dirinya ingin menjelaskan kenapa saat ini ia ingin maju seorang diri, namun akan memakan waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya ditambah chakranya sudah diambang batas menambah kekhawatirannya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini Naruto?"

Kalimat Lucifer barusan membuat langkahnya terhenti, meskipun Raja Underworld tersebut merasa was was dengan rencana Naruto kali ini, namun hatinya seolah selalu bersorak nyaring untuk menyakini kalau Naruto satu satunya manusia dimuka bumi yang dirinya hormati akan membuat keadaan kembali normal seperti sediakala.

"Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan agar dunia ini kembali seperti semula"

"Tetap saja jangan seper-!"

**"Percayalah pada Naruto"**

Lucifer yang akan mengejar Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya saat lengan raksasa milik Kurama membentang dihadapannya sekaligus mengatakan untuk mempercayai Naruto, meskipun dirinya sedikit khawatir dengan partnernya tersebut namun rencana mereka sedari awal memanglah akan seperti ini.

Naruto yang telah melangkah agak jauh kemudian mendongak menatap kearah langit malam yang telah sepenuhnya bersih dari awan badai Tenpenchii milik Juubi beberapa waktu lalu.

Zrut!

Set!

Kedelapan bola Gedoudama yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk melindungi sisa pasukan aliansi melesat cepat kembali kebelakang punggung Naruto diikuti jubah Chakra Ashura mulai menguar deras menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Wush!

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai mengawang keudara, terangkat tinggi dan semakin tingg-!

Bwossssshhhh!

Blaaar!

**Groaaar!**

Naruto dengan cepat menghindar jauh kesamping saat dengan tiba tiba sebuah hempasan energi hitam pekat milik Trihexa melesat kencang kearahnya dan menghantam batang pohon Shinju membuat ledakan udara dalam skala besar.

Iris vertikal Trihexa menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang berhasil menghindari serangannya barusan, kemudian dengan sekali hentakan mahluk tersebut terbang menuju ketinggian yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ck!"

Naruto mendecih pelan saat melihat Trihexa mulai menyerang kearahnya dan sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Great Red maupun Ouroboros mengenai Trihexa yang mempunyai kecerdasaan seperti ekstensi Naga lainnya memanglah benar serta jika dirinya meladeni mahluk abnormal itu sekarang maka akan memperburuk rencananya untuk kedepannya.

Trihexa dengan sangat cepat melesat bagaikan peluru kearah Naruto yang mulai merentangkan sebagian Gedoudama dari balik punggungnya untuk bertahan dan didetik berikutnya sebuah getaran hebat terjadi di udara ketika sisik kristal hitam milik Trihexa beradu keras dengan perisai Gedoudama milik Naruto.

Krak!

Zrut!

Wush!

Bum!

Kedua iris Naruto sesaat melebar ketika melihat retakan kecil diperisai Gedoudama miliknya menandakan kalau daya hancur dari serangan Trihexa memanglah luar biasa kuat namun tanpa disadari oleh pemuda pirang tersebut kalau salah satu sulur Samael keluar dari punggung Trihexa yang kemudian melesat melalui celah samping tubuhnya dan menghantamnya keras membuat tubuh berlapis jubah chakra Ashura itu jatuh kencang menabrak daratan hingga menciptakan kawah berukuran sedang.

"U-ugh! Tenaganya sangatlah kuat"

Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri kemudian iris safir mata kanannya serta iris Sharinengan mata kirinya menatap tajam keatasnya atau lebih tepatnya kearah Trihexa yang perlahan mulai turun dari ketinggian.

"Kuharap dapat menggunakan jutsu yang dapat menahan langsung pergerakannya sesaa-!"

Dirinya seketika terdiam saat dibenaknya mengingat salah satu teknik Mokuton terkuat milik Hashirama Senju, sebuah teknik Mokuton yang secara langsung dapat menahan pergerakan Trihexa saat ini, kemudian dengan cepat merapal segel tangan beberapa kali diikuti Chakra alam yang mulai menguar deras disekitarnya, bisa dikatakan untuk teknik Mokuton ini hanya bisa diaktifkan menggunakan chakra alam dengan mode Sannin.

Set!

Plak!

"Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!"

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya mempertemukan simbol matahari dengan simbol bulan membuat sebuah ledakan chakra Senjutsu dalam area besar diikuti daratan yang seketika bergetar hebat layaknya gempa bumi.

Drrrrrrrt!

"A-apa lagi yang terjadi!"

Beberapa pasukan aliansi yang sudah tidak dalam perlindungan Gedoudama milik Naruto mulai panik ketika daratan yang mereka pijak mulai bergoncang hebat.

"Dari arah jam 4!"

Kedua iris Great Red maupun Ouroboros kali ini terbuka lebar saat melihat hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan kembali Naruto lakukan, bahkan Michael ternganga ketika melihatnya.

Krak!

Brakh!

Blaaaaaar!

Daratan seketika remuk ambles kemudian hancur lebur saat sebuah patung kayu berukuran raksasa menembus keluar dari dalam tanah serta jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran Trihexa maka mahluk abnormal tersebut hanya akan terlihat layaknya tikus, perlahan Ratusan bahkan Ribuan tangan dari punggung patung mempentuk barisan konsentris yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, sementara dua tangan utamanya dalam posisi menggenggam seperti sedang berdoa dalam agama (Budha).

Bwossssshhhh!

Chakra Kurama seketika menguar deras melindungi seluruh pasukan aliansi yang dalam kondisi panik akibat melihat kemunculan patung kayu raksasa dengan ribuan tangan dipunggungnya, bahkan mereka saat ini terlihat layaknya semut jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran patung kayu tersebut.

Sedangkan Lucifer untuk kali ini hanya bisa diam kehabisan kata kata, bahkan dirinya meragukan jika Naruto adalah seorang manusia, sebab sejak awal mereka diciptakan hingga sekarang, ia tidak pernah mendengar bahkan melihat secara langsung manusia manapun memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

Krieeeet!

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Ribuan tangan yang berada dipunggung replika manusia kayu tersebut mulai bergerak serta memanjang searah dengan keberadaan Trihexa diikuti tangan kanan Naruto yang terangkat pelan keudara, dirinya sesaat menatap kearah Trihexa yang mulai membuat Lightspear berukuran raksasa sama seperti sebelumnya dan didetik berikutnya dengan cepat pemuda pirang tersebut menghempaskan tangan kanannya kearah Trihexa.

Set!

Krak!

Krak!

Wush!

Wush!

Wush!

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

Bruagh!

Mau tidak mau goncangan hebat kembali terjadi sedetik setelah Naruto menghempaskan tangan kanannya membuat ribuan replika tangan kayu yang berada dibelakang patung raksasanya melesat kencang kearah Trihexa, menghujani mahluk Abnormal tersebut tanpa henti, bahkan Lightspear berukuran raksasa yang sedang diciptakannya seketika ikut hancur lebur saat teknik Mokuton terkuat yang pernah digunakan Mendiang Hokage 1 Hashirama Senju untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara menghantam telak Trihexa.

Naruto yang melihat serangannya telak mengenai Trihexa sekaligus menahan pergerakannya langsung kembali melesat terbang tinggi ke angkasa, lebih tepatnya menuju puncak dari pohon Shinju.

Wush!

Terlihat saat ini dibagian puncak pohon Shinju sebuah Bunga raksasa layaknya kuncup Teratai yang mulai mekar, dimana beberapa kelopaknya perlahan mulai terbuka satu persatu menampakkan sebuah bola mata berpola Sharinengan Juubi yang mengarah lurus kearah bulan.

Naruto yang telah berada tepat disampingnya sesaat melihat kearah kuncup bunga Shinju yang hampir mekar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah langit malam yang telah bersih sepenuhnya dari awan badai Tenpenchii serta bulan purnama total.

"Perdamaian memanglah selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan" Kedua iris Naruto sesaat terpejam saat mengingat perkataan Obito Uchiha yang dulu ketika berhadapan dengannya mengatakan kalau sebuah perdamaian akan terwujud setelah adanya pengorbanan dan ternyata semua hal itu memang benar, layaknya Yin&Yang, dimana ada sisi baik dan sisi buruk.

Set!

Naruto seketika hanya membuka sebelah mata kirinya lebar menampakkan Sharinengan milik Sasuke yang perlahan mulai berputar pelan diikuti tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah segel khusus hingga beberapa saat dirinya menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyisakan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang masih mengacung tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Saat seseorang yang telah menguasai kekuatan Rinne mendekati Bulan dan Mata yang mampu memanipulasi apapun telah terbuka dan memantulkannya secara langsung ke bulan"

Srak!

Set!

Kelopak bunga terakhir yang menutupi bola mata raksasa milik Juubi akhirnya terbuka menampakkan sebuah bola mata Sharinengan berukuran raksasa yang terarah lurus vertikal ke bulan diikuti mata kiri Naruto perlahan mulai merembeskan darah segar.

"!"

Deg!

Tap!

Tap!

Brukh!"

"B-bulannya!"

Dengan tubuh bergetar Gabriel mulai mengambil langkah mundur saat bulan purnama yang sebelumnya berwarna kuning/putih cerah saat ini berubah berwarna merah darah diikuti munculnya pola aneh layaknya mata kiri milik manusia bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Astaga! L-lihat bulannya!

"B-bulannya!"

"B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Apakah kita akan mati?"

Pasukan aliansi yang tersisa semakin bertambah panik setelah mendengar kalimat Gabriel ditambah ketika melihat bulan yang merefleksikan pantulan mata Juubi semakin membuat mental mereka jatuh.

"Hoi Rubah, Apakah ini juga rencana kalian?"

Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Great Red kemudian menoleh menatap kearah perwujudan Naga Demonsial yang masih memandang bulan sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ouroboros.

**"Percayalah kepada Naruto"** balas Kurama pelan karena untuk kali ini ia tidak merasa khawatir maupun takut sebab dirinya percaya bahwa partnernya itu dapat membawa kedamaian, meskipun di dunianya dulu gagal setidaknya untuk kali ini, Naruto harus berhasil.

"I-ini benar benar buruk"

Kedua Iris hitam milik Ouroboros memandang tajam kearah bulan yang saat ini berwarna merah, meskipun dirinya tidak mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi dikedepannya namun instingnya serta perasaanya kalau hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

**Grrrrrrr!**

Kondisi Trihexa yang saat ini masih tertimbun oleh ribuan tangan kayu milik Naruto, iris vertikalnya terbuka lebar saat melihat pantulan bulan diikuti geraman nyaring seolah sang _Apocalyptic Beast Emperor _juga ikut merasakan hawa tidak enak seperti yang dirasakan oleh mahluk lainnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini berada diangkasa tepat berada disamping bunga pohon Shinju perlahan mulai menyalurkan Chakra Indra milik Sasuke yang sedari awal sengaja dirinya simpan untuk rencana ini, kemudian chakra ungu pekat terlihat masuk kedalam batang Shinju.

Set!

_(Theme Song 8)_

"Bersinarlah..."

Naruto sesaat menghentikan kalimatnya membuat suasana area Medan perang seketika sunyi senyap bahkan seluruh mahluk disana terdiam memandang kearah bulan serta hawa udara diarea tersebut mulai terasa ringan layaknya mereka bisa mengambang di udara.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi!"

Sriiiiing!

Sedetik setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat jutsu yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh Uchiha Madara untuk mewujudkan impiannya, Bulan purnama yang sebelumnya berwarna merah darah dengan pola Sharinengan seketika meledak memancarkan sinar yang sangat terang membuat seluruh mahluk yang tersisa dimuka bumi langsung menyipitkan mata akibat silau cahayanya.

Seluruh pasukan aliansi termasuk ras Naga yang berada diarea Medan perang terdiam membisu ketika melihat suasana disekitar mereka yang mana seharusnya sedang malam hari saat ini malah terlihat terang benderang dengan langit biru bersih layaknya langit cerah di siang hari.

"I-ini Siang hari?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Apa ya-!"

Deg!

"Gabriel! Apa yang terj-!"

Seluruh pasukan aliansi yang awalnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, dimana langit malam seketika berganti menjadi langit cerah siang hari, namun beberapa saat setelahnya satu persatu dari mereka terdiam mematung diikuti kedua iris mata mereka mulai berubah menjadi Rinnengan, bahkan Gabriel yang awalnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ikut diam mematung saat kedua matanya berubah menjadi Rinnengan.

Brukh!

"R-red! Ada apa ini!" Ouroboros jatuh tersungkur memegang kepalanya erat, "Dikepalaku saat ini seperti ada yang mencoba untuk mengambil alih piki-!" Perwujudan Naga Demonsial sekaligus Rival dari Great Red tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya saat kedua iris hitamnya berganti menjadi pola iris sama seperti yang dialami pasukan aliansi.

"O-ophis! S-siala-!"

Brukh!

Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda juga dialami oleh Great Red, dimana saat ini gadis bersurai merah itu jatuh tersungkur diikuti kedua iris vertikalnya berganti menjadi Rinnengan.

Wush~

"Cahaya ini bahkan bisa menembus bayangan" Iris kiri Naruto menatap daratan dibawahnya beberapa saat, melihat seluruh pasukan aliansi telah masuk kedalam Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi, dimana penggunanya menciptakan sebuah dimensi kosong di bawah kendali alam bawah sadar mereka yang kemudian dapat diisi sesuai keinginan dari setiap indiviual dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari perubahan tahap terakhir Juubi untuk melakukannya.

Mugen Tsukuyomi sebuah teknik yang pernah digunakan oleh ibu dari seluruh Chakra Untuk menjebak seluruh makhluk hidup dalam genjutsu akibat perang berkepanjangan namun agar dapat terwujud Rinne Sharingan Kaguya harus langsung terpantul di permukaan bulan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan pengecualian Kaguya yang telah memakan buah chakra Shinju harus menjadi jinchūriki Ekor-Sepuluh terlebih dahulu, akan tetapi ada cara lain yang dapat digunakan untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi yaitu Genjutsu dapat dilemparkan menggunakan mata yang terbuka di bagian atas dari tahap perubahan terakhir Juubi yaitu bunga Pohon Shinju.

Dulu Kaguya Ōtsutsuki menggabungkan kekuatan Rinne Sharingan-nya dan Byakugan untuk mengendalikan seluruh makhluk hidup,Teknik ini juga dapat dipantulkan oleh bulan pada saat aktivasi teknik ini, cahaya dari mata bulan menerangi seluruh planet mengubahnya menjadi terang seperti siang dan mustahil untuk melarikan diri, Semua makhluk hidup yang bermandikan cahayanya akan segera terjebak di dalam genjutsu. Hal ini menyebabkan refleksi dari Rinnegan muncul disetiap Mata mereka, Yang kemudian Kaguya menggunakan teknik _Shin: Jukai Kōtan _untuk menjerat target kemudian mengasimilasi kekuatan hidup mereka dengan akar dari pohon Shinju, Setelah teknik ini dilakukan maka seluruh mahluk akan terkunci dalam genjutsu abadi, di mana mereka mengalami dunia mimpi berdasarkan keinginan masing-masing, namun akan hidup selamanya karena kekuatan pohon Shinju dan setelah selesai mereka yang terikat di akar Shinju akan menjadi terkuras segala sesuatu yang mereka miliki dulu menyisakan cangkang tubuh mereka hingga akhirnya menjadi Zetsu Putih, sosok pasukan yang ideal untuk Kaguya.

Iris mata Trihexa yang sebelumnya berwarna merah dengan pola Vertikal juga telah berganti, dimana saat ini sang _Apocalyptic__Beast Emperor _ diam membatu layaknya patung dengan kedua matanya berpola Rinnengan.

Set!

Set!

Naruto yang melihat kalau seluruh mahluk dibawahnya telah terperangkap kedalam Mugen Tsukuyomi kemudian merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"Shin: Jukai Kōtan!"

Drrrrrrrt!

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Blaarr!

Zrut~

Zrut~

Seluruh tempat dimuka bumi yang telah disinari oleh Mugen Tsukuyomi perlahan bergetar diikuti munculnya retakan retakan di tanah yang sesaat setelahnya hancur ketika akar raksasa pohon Shinju menembus keluar kepermukaan, kemudian sulur sulur kecil mulai keluar dari batang akar raksasa Shinju menangkap dan mengikat setiap mahluk hidup, membuat mereka saat ini terlihat layaknya kepompong yang bergelantungan di setiap akar Pohon Shinju.

Wush~

Tap!

Tubuh Naruto perlahan turun dari ketinggian menuju kearah Trihexa yang masih dalam keadaan pengaruh Genjutsu Tsukuyomi, hanya ini satu satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mahluk akhir tersebut ke tempat asalnya, mungkin jika Trihexa adalah mahluk yang memiliki chakra maka akan mudah men-genjutsunya akan tetapi perlu diingat kalau Trihexa hanyalah mahluk akhir dari dunia barunya, dimana sang _Apocalyptic__ Beast Emperor_ tersebut tidak mempunyai chakra sama sekali yang berarti Genjutsu apapun tidak akan mempan kecuali Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi yang memang dapat mencangkup secara global bahkan hewan sekecil semut pun akan terperangkap.

Set!

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat memegang tubuh berlapis sisik kristal milik _Apocalyptic__ Beast Emperor, _Dirinya sesaat tersenyum tipis karena berpikir bahwa mahluk Abnormal yang saat ini dipegangnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan seluruh teman teman bijuunya, namun perintah dari Kamii-sama lah yang membuat Trihexa menjadi mahluk pembawa petaka dan memang tujuan Tuhan menciptakannya memang untuk menjadi mahluk pembawa petaka dihari akhir akan tetapi akibat ulah manusia yang memulai perang hingga berkepanjangan sehingga memancing kemunculan Trihexa.

"Kembalilah dan jangan muncul hingga waktumu telah tiba Trihexa"

Tangan Naruto mengelus tubuh bersisik Trihexa beberapa saat, kemudian dengan nada datar memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula dan jangan pernah untuk kembali hingga memang waktunya telah tiba saat kiamat terjadi.

**Grrrrrrr!**

Bratz!

Sang _Apocalyptic__ Beast Emperor _membentangkan keempat sayapnya kemudian dengan sekali hentakan mahluk abnormal tersebut terbang tinggi keangkasa diikuti munculnya sebuah robekan dimensi berukuran lebar yang kemudian dengan cepat Trihexa melesat masuk kedalamnya dan perlahan robekan dimensi mulai kembali tertutup meninggalkan area sunyi Medan perang yang dalam kondisi hancur porak poranda.

Bulan dilangit yang sebelumnya memancarkan sinar terang akibat Mugen Tsukuyomi perlahan mulai meredup hingga beberapa saat setelahnya keadaan kembali normal menjadi malam hari dan hanya menyisakan bulan yang masih berpola Sharineggan.

"Haah~"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sesaat setelah melihat Trihexa telah kembali ke tempatnya, menandakan rencananya sepenuhnya berhasil serta perang berkepanjangan telah usai dan hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya adalah menepati janjinya terhadap Lucifer.

Set!

Set!

Tap!

Dirinya kembali merangkai segel jutsu menggunakan kedua tangannya selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian dengan sekali hentakan Naruto menyatukannya.

"Gedō - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

Drrrrrrrt!

Sebuah patung kepala Raja Neraka berukuran raksasa keluar ditengah tengah kawah yang sebelumnya menjadi bekas Medan pertempuran Naruto melawan Trihexa kemudian mulut patung tersebut mulai terbuka lebar menampakkan gigi runcingnya dan selanjutnya ratusan hingga ribuan cahaya hijau berukuran kecil melesat keluar dari dalamnya, menyebar keseluruh penjuru bumi.

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Ribuan cahaya hijau yang menyebar keseluruh permukaan bumi melesat kencang memasuki setiap jasad korban yang tergantung didalam akar pohon Shinju mulai dari Asgard, Olympus hingga keseluruh penjuru bumi tanpa melewatkan satu tempatpun.

Brukh!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Naruto sesaat setelah menggunakan teknik Gedō - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas memburu akibat kehilangan banyak chakra, dirinya masih beruntung karena chakra Ashura yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya selalu meregenerasi inti chakranya karena penggunaan jutsu Gedō - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu sangatlah menguras chakra, bahkan Nagato dulu rela menukar nyawanya demi menebus seluruh dosanya atas tindakannya menyerang Konoha serta kesalahan pahaman dengan mendiang gurunya Jiraiya.

"Akhirnya..." Naruto dengan nafas tersengal, tertawa pelan karena akhirnya dirinya bisa membawa sebuah perdamaian dan menyudahi perang yang berkepanjangan, dimana sebelumnya ia gagal mengakhiri rantai peperangan, namun kali ini seorang Uzumaki Naruto berhasil membawa perdamaian dunia barunya.

Perlahan dirinya bangkit berdiri sambil menatap kearah pohon Shinju yang masih berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dihadapannya dan kemudian setelah membentuk aksara segel tangan _tikus_ dengan cepat kedua tangan Naruto bertepuk menjadi satu.

"Kai!"

Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas dulu ketika Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki sang Pertapa Enam Jalur pernah mengatakan jika orang dengan chakra dari kesembilan Bijuu serta pengguna Rinnegan harus membentuk segel tangan tikus bersama-sama untuk membatalkan teknik Mugen Tsukuyomi dan Setelah teknik dibatalkan maka semua akar yang digunakan untuk mengikat jasad maupun korban Mugen Tsukuyomi mulai Layu.

Krek!

Krek!

Sulur sulur dari akar Pohon Shinju diseluruh tempat dimuka bumi yang mengikat setiap mahluk menjadi layaknya kepompong perlahan mulai memanjang turun kepermukaan tanah diikuti batang utama akar raksasa milik Shinju mulai mengering layu.

Brukh!

Brukh!

Brukh!

Kantong kepompong berisi mahluk hidup serta jasad yang telah sepenuhnya dibangkitkan mulai berjatuhan dari batang akar Shinju dan beberapa waktu sesudahnya mulai mengering layu layaknya dedaunan kering.

Dugh!

Dugh!

"Mphhhh!"

Krak!

Crash!

"A-apa yang terjadi!"

Puluhan hingga ratusan mahluk yang berada didalam kepompong perlahan kesadaran mereka mulai kembali dan dengan tergesa panik beberapa diantaranya langsung merobek paksa sulur sulur yang melilit tubuh mereka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat merasakan bahwa seluruh mahluk dimuka bumi dari manusia, Malaikat, Youkai, iblis maupun malaikat jatuh telah sepenuhnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala menandakan tugasnya telah selesai dan yang terakhir adalah memecah chakra Shinju kembali menjadi kesembilan Biijuu.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

**"Naruto!"**

Pemuda pirang tersebut dapat melihat Kurama yang dari kejauhan berlari kencang kearahnya, kemudian ketika sampai tepat dihadapannya, rubah berekor sembilan itu tersenyum lebar.

**"Kheh! Sudah kuduga kau akan berhasil Naruto!" **Kurama dengan nada mengejek sama seperti sebelumnya kembali memuji keberhasilannya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Tugas terakhir kita Kurama" Dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah pohon Shinju yang masih menjulang tinggi keangkasa.

**"Hm! Kita Lakukan seperti biasanya"**

Zruuut!

Bwossssshhhh!

Kurama dengan cepat tubuhnya menguar menjadi chakra orange yang kemudian melesat masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan didetik berikutnya ledakan chakra Bijuu kembali terjadi disekitar tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut membuat sebuah replika Kurama namun kali ini disetiap lambaian ujung ekornya terdapat wajah dari masing masing Bijuu lainnya.

"Sekarang Kurama!" Naruto dengan nada tegas berteriak nyaring memberi aba-aba kepada partnernya untuk menarik kedelapan Bijuu beserta separuh chakra Kurama yang saat ini berada didalam pohon Shinju, "Tarik mereka!" Sambungnya nyaring yang kemudian dengan cepat kesembilan ekor chakra dari Kyuubi no Youko melesat kencang menembus batang pohon Shinju.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Kesembilan ekor Kurama telah berhasil menembus batang Shinju yang perlahan masing-masing dari ekor tersebut mulai bergerak mundur menarik kuat setiap chakra Bijuu.

Krak!

Krak!

Dengan ekspresi mengerenyit seperti menahan berat Naruto sekuat tenaga menarik teman teman Bijuunya dari dalam pohon Shinju yang perlahan lahan tertarik keluar dimulai dari ekor, pinggul, badan, kepala hingga akhirnya...

Brusshhhh!

Wush~

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki dengan kuat terlempar keudara saat Naruto berhasil menarik mereka semua dari dalam Shinju membuat perwujudan dari tahap perubahan terakhir Juubi tersebut perlahan mulai menyusut dan semakin menyusut hingga akhirnya kembali menjadi cangkang batu yaitu Patung Gedo Mazo.

Naruto terengah pelan sesaat setelah menarik kesembilan Bijuu dari dalam pohon Shinju diikuti chakra Kurama yang membungkus tubuhnya perlahan mulai menguar hilang.

"Hah! Hah! Tak kusangka akan selelah ini" Naruto dengan nafas tersengal membungkuk dengan nafas memburu ketika tubuhnya merasa sangat kelelahan akibat terlalu over menggunakan chakra.

Set!

**"Kau berhasil Naruto"**

**"Ma~ sesuai dugaanku"**

**"Hahaha! Jika Bee melihat ini kurasa dia akan memberikanmu sebuah lagu Rap"**

Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi membungkuk seketika mendongak melihat Ichibi, Yonbi, serta Hachibi yang berada tepat dihadapannya sedangkan Bijuu lainnya berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Semua ini berkat bantuan kalian semua" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengambil langkah mundur kemudian dengan cepat dirinya membungkuk kearah mereka, "Arigatou Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama!" Sambunya dengan nada tegas membuat seluruh Bijuu terdiam melihat aksi yang dilakukan Naruto barusan, sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum bangga kearah Partnernya tersebut, sebab baru kali ini seorang manusia memperlakukan serta menghormati Bijuu hingga seperti ini, selama ribuan tahun ia hidup belum pernah ada yang memperlakukan mereka para Bijuu sebaik seperti yang Naruto lakukan, kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya memandang para Bijuu hanya sebagai lambang dari batu lompatan mereka untuk menjadi kuat dan beberapa diantaranya memandang mereka sebagai malapetaka namun semua itu hilang menguap ketika dirinya melihat Naruto memperlakukan para Bijuu, pemuda pirang tersebut melihat Bijuu sama seperti ia melihat manusia lainnya, dikala yang lain ketakutan, membenci serta memburu Bijuu maka yang dilakukan Naruto malah berteman dan melindungi mereka.

**"Hanya kau satu satunya manusia yang memperlakukan kami seperti ini Naruto" **Son dengan Nada bangga menatap kearah Naruto yang terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan, **"Namun tugas kami disini sudahlah selesai dan Kurasa sudah saatnya kami kembali Naruto" **sambung sang Bijuu berekor empat membuat Naruto setelah mendengarnya terdiam beberapa saat akibat harus kembali berpisah dengan sahabat lamanya.

Matatabi dengan jelas dapat melihat sirat kesedihan diwajah pemuda pirang tersebut sehabis mendengar penjelasan dari Son Goku, namun hal itu memang harus diberitahukan sebab tempat mereka para Bijuu bukanlah disini dan jika mereka memaksa untuk tetap tinggal mungkin akan merusak keseimbangan dunia ini serta memicu berbagai konflik yang memperebutkan mereka sebagai sumber kekuatan.

Meskipun hatinya merasa sangat kehilangan karena akan kembali berpisah dengan sahabat seperjuangannya, namun dirinya harus tegar karena memang ia sadar kalau dunia barunya ini bukanlah tempat bagi mereka dan malah akan memicu konflik jika memaksakan mereka untuk tetap tinggal, kemudian dengan senyuman lebar Naruto menatap setiap Bijuu dihadapannya.

"Kurasa hal tersebut adalah jalan yang terbaik" Dirinya tersenyum kecil menatap Son yang terdiam sesaat sebelum ikut tersenyum, "Jaga diri kalian baik baik Minna" Sambung Naruto kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal kearah para Bijuu.

Set!

Set!

Set!

Seluruh Bijuu kembali menyatukan kepalan tangan dengan Naruto untuk terkahir kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian" Meskipun sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak menangis namun akhirnya sebuah liquid bening lolos turun diujung mata Naruto yang kemudian mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya, "Terutama kau Bola bulu jelek!" Sambungnya dengan nada mengejek membuat Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan namun setelahnya tersenyum tipis.

**"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto" **

Boft!

Sebuah ledakan asap dalam skala luas terjadi ditempat para Bijuu yang kemudian sesaat setelahnya menampakkan dataran kosong menandakan para Bijuu telah kembali ketempat asal mereka meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

Lucifer serta seluruh pasukan aliansi yang sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah berhasil keluar dari dalam kantong akar Shinju dan melihat interaksi antara Naruto dengan para monster berekor yang kembali ketempat asal mereka, kemudian Raja Underworld tersebut melangkah mendekatinya.

"Naruto"

_(Theme song 9)_

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya kemudian menoleh dan seketika termenung saat melihat Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, Great Red, Ouroboros bahkan seluruh mahluk disana membungkuk hormat kearahnya, namun didetik selanjutnya Shinobi pirang itu malah menjadi salah tingkah akibat merasa canggung.

"H-hei kenapa kalian membungkuk seperti itu?"

Set!

"Hidup Sang pahlawan!"

"Hidup Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hidup Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sorak Sorai seluruh pasukan aliansi yang tersisa ditambah pasukan yang telah berhasil Naruto hidupkan semakin membuat suara mereka menggema nyaring diudara, Michael yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa pelan.

"M-michael Nii tertawa!" Gabriel dengan tampang syok ketika melihat sang pimpinan Seraph yang terkenal dengan sifat tegas, disiplin, kalem serta tidak pernah tertawa bahkan tersenyum saat ini sedang tertawa lepas.

Great Red yang melihat sosok Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, dirinya mengakui bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut adalah satu satunya manusia terkuat yang pernah dijumpainya sekaligus satu satunya mahluk yang akan menjadi partnernya, bahkan jika dirinya diubah menjadi Sacred Gear maka satu satunya mahluk yang boleh menggunakannya hanyalah tetap Naruto.

"Akhir yang Bahagia, bukan begitu Red?" Ouroboros melangkah pelan kearah Great Red kemudian berhenti tepat disampingnya rivalnya tersebut, "Bahkan kita yang sebelumnya selalu bermusuhan hanya karena berebut Dimensional Gap saat ini bisa kembali menjadi sahabat karena ulah si pirang tampan itu" Sambunya dengan nada menggoda kearah Great Red yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

Lucifer dengan senyuman lebar melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto diikuti tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat terangkat keatas kemudian memukul bahu Naruto pelan beberapa kali.

"Arigatou Naruto" Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar dan ternyata selama ini ia tidaklah salah jika menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah satu satunya manusia yang dirinya Hormati sekarang hingga selamanya.

"Semua ini juga bisa tercapai atas bantuan kalian semua" Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya membalas perkataan Lucifer dan perlahan tangannya terulur merangkul teman iblisnya tersebut, "Kuharap kalian semua dari ras apapun dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain dan menjaga perdamaian ini hingga salamannya" sambung Naruto dengan nyaring semakin membuat Sorak Sorai pasukan aliansi menggema di udara.

.

.

Dan begitulah kisah perjuangan seorang Ninja pirang yang ikut terseret ketika Great War sedang berlangsung hingga ikut berperang untuk meraih kedamaian yang telah terjadi Beratus ratus tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang kita beralih menuju tahun 2020 dimana semua peradaban dunia ini telah maju menjadi canggih modern, menuju kesebuah Nagara dengan julukan Negara matahari terbit yang mana disebuah kota maju yang penuh akan gedung gedung pencakar langit.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Haah~ tak kusangka aku akan lembur hingga selarut ini"

Seorang pemuda mengenakan baju kantoran saat ini melangkah lesu menyusuri jalan trotoar disebuah kota maju di Jepang, dengan ekspresi letih pemuda tersebut melangkah terus hingga berhenti disebuah rumah berukuran 5x4 yang menjadi tempat tinggal untuk dirinya seorang.

Set!

Cklek!

"Hoi Naruto kenapa kau pulang larut begini?"

"Ma~ kurasa Naruto mengambil lembur untuk menghindari kalian karena suka masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin Red, Lucifer~"

"Kau pun juga sama tolol"

"Ara~"

Pemuda yang sebelumnya memasang wajah letih akibat lelah bekerja seketika memasang wajah kesal akibat melihat teman yang dulunya ia hormati&Segani namun karena kelakuan sablengnya membuat semua rasa itu hilang menjadi rasa ilfeel bahkan sampai menyesal karena pernah menghormati mereka.

"Seharusnya aku dulu tidak melepaskan Genjutsu Tsukuyomi pada mereka."

**¤TBC&END¤**

Untuk chapter pembuka telah kelar :'v bagi kalian yang menunggu lama ya maap karena oe pas ngetik sempat tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan :'(.

Btw lanjutan fic ini masih akan dipikirkan kembali alurnya, jadi mungkin akan nge up MWA or Ichiraku cheff dalam bulan ini.

_Ok Sekian terima Gaji~_

_See you :*_

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Great Sage Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
